Operation Wedding
by Shannonmarkpix13
Summary: [The last chap of this absurd story] / [WARNING! SMUTT SCENE] / [ Jadi bacalah saat sudah berbuka, atau sebelum imsak] / KRISTAO - SULAY - HUNHAN - CHANBAEK. / ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Operation Wedding**

**Length : twoshoot or ?**

**Genre : 404 error not found**

**Main Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan.**

**Other Cast : EXO, Choi Siwon, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong.**

**WARNING!**

Ini disadur dari film dengan judul yang sama yang dibintangi Yuki kato  
dan Adipati Dolcen, ada yang udah pernah nonton? Udah dong kan ya.  
Cerita ini saya berikan sedikit pengurangan dan tambahan sana-sini.  
Jadi bukan copas atau mem-plagiat ya.  
Tidak ada keuntungan selain anda bisa turut berpartisipasi,  
jangan nge-bash ya, kritik dan saran yang baik, oke dear  
.

Selamat membaca.

**:**

**:**

**:**

**..O..**

.

"Ayah, kenapa ibu tidak mau menemani Zitao?"

Gadis kecil dengan rambut yang terkepang dua itu duduk dengan manis dalam pangkuan sang Ayah yang sedang asik menyaksikan sebuah pertandingan bola di televisi, sang Ayah yang mendengar ucapan polos dari belah bibir putri kecilnya mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah sang putri,

Mata itu berpendar manis, sesekali mengerjap dan menimbulkan efek berbinar yang cantik. Sang ayah tersenyum, menimbulkan bentuk mata yang berlekuk bak bulan sabit, "Bukan tidak mau menemani—, tapi ibu tidak bisa sayang." Sang Ayah berkata dengan nada lembut menenangkan, tangan besarnya mengusap rambut sang putri yang halus.

Putrinya mengerjap polos, ia memberi ekspresi bingung mendengar ucapan sang ayah barusan, "Kenapa tidak mau—?" tanyanya sarat dengan nada bingung, alismata hitamnya terangkat keatas, "—ibu juga tidak mau menemani Ayah." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sang ayah kembali tersenyum bijak, wajah pria dengan usia tiga puluh lima tahun itu terlihat masih sangat tampan dan muda, ia kembali memberi senyum yang menawan kepada putri bungsunya ini, "Kalau Zitao sudah besar dan menikah Zitao pasti tahu alasan yang sesungguhnya,"

Zitao kecil bergerak turun dari pangkuan sang Ayah, ia lebih memilih duduk tepat disamping sang Ayah duduk sekarang, "kalau begitu Zitao tidak mau menikah saja, jadi tidak akan meninggalkan Ayah,"

Sang ayah tersentak, matanya menatap sang anak dengan takjim mendengar ucapan putri kecilnya yang cantik.

Siwon kembali tersenyum dan memeluk putri kecilnya dengan erat, "Putri ayah ini, benar-benar yah.."

Lalu tawa menutupi perasaan Siwon yang tak terbaca itu.

:

:

:

:

..O..

'Tok! tok! tok!'

Gadis itu masih dengan manis terlena dalam alam bawah sadarnya, selimut biru langit dengan gambar doraemon nya masih setia menemani tubuh tinggi semampainya yang tidak juga menunjukan tanda-tanda kesadaran.

Tidak perduli pada ketukan pintu kamar tidurnya yang terus menggema sedari tadi, gadis itu masih belum juga menunjukan jika ia akan bangun dari tidurnya.

.

'tok! tok! tok!'

Sekali lagi suara ketukan pintu terdengar menggema, kali ini lebih kencang dari yang pertama. Tak ada hasil signifikan, gadis itu hanya menggeliat tanpa membuka mata panda dengan aksen runcingnya,

"Zitao! Wake up!"

Bukan hanya ketukan yang memekakan, kini juga jeritan manis yang menyusul dan masuk keindera pendengaran gadis yang dipanggil Zitao tersebut,

"Zitao! Kau bisa terlambat kalau kau tidak bangun-bangun,"

.

Gotcha!

Zitao membuka matanya yang sayu dengan mendadak, ia melihat jam weker berbentuk kepala panda yang lucu di atas meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya, seketika matanya membelalak disusul dengan bibir curvynya yang membulat sempurna.

"Ach—!" pekiknya tertahan, ia terlonjak cepat dan beranjak dari tempat tidur hangat dengan seprei baby blue bergambar kartun jepang doraemon miliknya, ia bergegas meraih handuk dan setelan pakaian yang akan ia gunakan untuk kuliah pagi ini,

.

"HAAA‼ Kakak, aku terlambat—!"

Ia bergegas membuka pintu dan mendapati kakak ketiganya yang sudah bersiap untuk mengomel seblum akhirnya Zitao menjerit tertahan dengan wajah horror yang menyeramkan.

"eits—!"

Langkah kaki Zitao yang ingin segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi tertahan, ia merasa ada cengkraman lembut sarat akan ancaman dari arah belakang tubuhnya. "—dahulukan yang tua, sayang." nada halus yang mengalun terasa seperti nada ancaman yang tidak bisa dibantah.

"Tapi kak! Aku akan ter—"

"sst! Tidak ada alasan—, itu salahmu."

Baekhyun melenggang jauh dengan cantiknya, menyisakan si adik yang masih bertahan membuka bibirnya dengan pola O mungil.

Baekhyun baru saja meraih gagang pintu kamar mandi yang memang sengaja sang Ayah buat berada diluar kamar mereka, sebelum genggaman halus dari jemari lentik orang lain menyentuh jemarinya, "Baekhyun-iie, yang tua didahulukan." Ucapnya manis,

Yixing (atau adik dan teman-teman nya memanggil nya Lay) berdiri dihadapan sang adik pertama dengan ekspresi wajah menggemaskan yang dibuat-buat namun terlihat pas. Matanya mengerjap, dan senyumnya terpatri manis, tidak memperdulikan sang adik yang ikut membuat pola O mungil seperti si adik bungsu, Lay menggeser posisi Baekhyun, membuat gadis dengan perawakan paling mungil itu terdorong beberapa cetimeter dari posisi semula.

.

'cek—!'

Pintu kamar mandi tidak bisa terbuka, nampaknya ada seseorang yang sengaja menguncinya,

"Kak? Kau didalam?" Lay mengetuk pintu sambil menyerukan kakaknya, jika ketiganya tidak ada didalam, bisa dipastikan yang didalam adalah—

"hooaam~ Ada apa?"

.

—Luhan.

Lay dan Baekhyun serempak mengalihkan pandangan mata mereka kearah sumber suara, ada Luhan yang masih menggenakan piyama motif hello kitty dengan warna soft pink yang membuat kesan cantiknya semakin terlihat sempurna.

Rambut coklat mudanya tergerai, sedikit berantakan tapi tidak mempengaruhi kesempurnaan dewi milik Luhan. Sama seperti ketiga adiknya yang memiliki kecantikan dewi yunani.

"Kalau kau disini, siapa yang ada didalam?" alis mata Baekhyun bertaut, menimbulkan kesan kerutan cantik dipertengahan alismata kanan dan kirinya,

Luhan tersenyum kecil, ia menunjukan kunci dengan gantungan Masha yang sedari tadi berada dalam kantung piyamanya, Lay dan Baekhyun serempak membolakan mata dan bibir cantik mereka, sementara si adik bungsu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan meniup poni rambut hitamnya,

Kalau sudah begini tak ada harapan lain, ia akan menjadi gadis terakhir yang akan membasuh tubuhnya.

Luhan terkikik, ia lantas berjalan maju kedalam kamar mandi yang menurutnya akan menjadi hak milik sepenuhnya pagi ini.

Menurutmu loh, Luhan.

.

.

"Ayah!"— Zitao

"Tolong kami, Yah!"—Lay

"Kami tidak boleh mandi oleh Luhan-jie." — Baekhyun

"Ayah!"

.

Luhan membuka belah bibirnya selebar yang ia bisa, ketiga adiknya mulai melakukan perlawanan rupanya,

dasar setan kecil!

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk keempatnya melihat sosok Ayah mereka, Choi Siwon yang datang dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam yang membalut tubuh khas angkatan darat miliknya, ditangan kanan nya ada segulung koran pagi ini yang baru sajaingin ia baca jika ketiga putri cantik nya ini tidak berteriak seperti kuda menstruasi.

Ia berdehem, mencoba menarik pandangan keempat peri kecilnya, mujarap. Keempatnya menengok secara berbarengan, senyum tampan ia berikan kepada empat pasang mata yang memandangnya, Siwon berjalan dengan tegap dan mempesona meskipun usianya sudah menginjak kepala lima.

Matanya awas menatap Luhan, putri pertamanya yang menatapnya dengan mata —berpura-pura— polos. Dan dengan kecepatan sedang, Siwon meraih kunci kamar mandi dalam genggaman Luhan.

Luhan terkesiap, bibirnya mengerucut menggemaskan. Senyum kemenangan berpendar diwajah cantik ketiga putri Siwon yang lain.

"Mandi lah bersamaan." ucap Siwon penuh ketenangan, senyum mempesona nya pun tak surut dari wajah tampan nya. Tapi berbeda dengan ekspresi sang Ayah, ke-empat putrinya yang mendengar ucapan sang Ayah, seketika menjerit kompak, "Apa?!"

Siwon masih bersikap tenang, ia kemudian memberi usapan lembut dikepala ke-empat peri kecilnya yang cantik, dan kalimat terakhir Siwon sebelum ia melangkah kelantai bawah rumahnya membuat semua anaknya lekas masuk kedalam kamar mandi secara bersamaan.

"kalau tidak mau, yasudah mandi dikolam berenang saja,"

:

:

:

:

..O..

Tujuan pertama; Kantor Luhan.

Namanya Luhan, usianya 24 tahun, Luhan adalah seorang gadis cantik yang beruntung **—**nampaknya**— **karena ia terlahir sebagai anak sulung dengan tiga adik yang **—**nampaknya**—** manis dan lucu.

Luhan seorang sekretaris disebuah kantor perbankan, tinggi tubuhnya 168 centimeter, rambut lurus halusnya berwarna coklat muda seperti madu yang halus, wajahnya menggemaskan dengan mata berpendar cantik, bulu matanya mencuat menawan bagai bulu burung merak yang indah, bibirnya mungil seperti bibir boneka.

Kakinya kurus dan jenjang, seperti replika manequin yang ada dipusat perbelanjaan, cantiknya seperti gadis italia remaja.

Gadis pertama Siwon, sempurna!

.

.

Mobil jeep itu berhenti dipelataran kantor yang memiliki setidaknya dua belas lantai tersebut, Luhan turun dari mobil sang Ayah yang juga akan mengantarkan ketiga adiknya yang lain untuk sampai ketempat tujuan.

"Sampai jumpa nanti Yah,"

Luhan hendak melangkah maju, sebelum ada deheman dalam dari sang Ayah. Luhan berhenti dan berjalan kearah kaca mobil sang Ayah yang sengaja ia buka, tertawa renyah dan mengecup lembut pipi tirus Ayahnya.

"Sampai jumpa nanti, Captain."

"yes, my doll lady,"

Dan mobil itu melaju lagi, meninggalkan Luhan yang segera melangkah maju kekantornya.

.

.

.

.

Tujuan Kedua; Kantor Lay.

Putri kedua Siwon, namanya Yixing atau panggil dia Lay, usianya 23 tahun, tinggi 166 centimeter, matanya sayu menggemaskan, bibir Lay terlihat seperti bibir gadis-gadis amerika yang merekah berwarna merah darah nan menggoda, tubuhnya putih pucat seperti vampire, bulu matanya halus nan runcing Lay adalah tipekal gadis yang pendiam dan menggemaskan.

Lay sendiri saat ini bekerja sebagai seorang guru musik disebuah taman kanak-kanak, memang sangat cocok dengan pribadi Lay yang mudah akrab dengan anak kecil. Gadis kedua Choi Siwon, tetap sempurna!

.

.

.

Kembali mobil Jeep itu berhenti, kali ini tepat didepan gerbang sekolah khusus anak-anak dibawah enam tahun tersebut, Lay seketika turun dari mobil Ayahnya, namun sebelum ia turun, ia menyempatkan untuk mencium pipi Ayahnya yang tirus, "Sampai jumpa nanti siang Captain,".

Siwon tersenyum bahagia, ia memberikan lambaian tangan kepada putri keduanya yang cantik seperti putri rusia jaman dulu, disusul dengan kedua adiknya yang tersisa yang juga ikut memberi lambaian tangan.

"Ya, Princess. Sampai jumpa nanti siang."

Lay tersenyum tulus sampai cekungan kecil dipipi kanan nya muncul, ia kemudian turut membalas lambaian keluarganya, dan segera masuk kedalam sekolah yang juga menjadi tempat kerjanya itu.

.

.

.

.

Tujuan Ketiga; Kantor Baekhyun.

Baekhyun, gadis mungil dengan model rambut pendek sebahu ini, adalah putri ketiga Choi Siwon, ia bertubuh paling mungil, hanya sekitar 164 centimeter saja, tubuhnya yang langsing membuat kesan kurus melekat jelas pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun atau yang memiliki arti nama kehormatan ini sekarang bekerja sebagai guru musik private keluarga Park, namun ia harus datang kekantor —agensi bisa disebut begitu juga— untuk melakukan absen pagi sebelum ia pergi kerumah muridnya.

Baekhyun berwajah bayi, hidungnya mancung dengan ujung sedikit bulat membuat kesan menggemaskan semakin nampak, matanya sipit dan runcing, membuat Baekhyun senang membubuhinya dengan eyeliner hingga membuat matanya sedikit lebih tajam dan seksi.

Bibirnya mungil kecil warna soft pink nampak menguar begitu saja pada bibir Baekhyun, kecantikan Baekhyun khas seorang Asian.

Putri Ketiga Choi Siwon, ternyata masih sempurna!

.

.

.

Baekhyun turun dari mobil sang Ayah, ia sudah memberi kecupan manis untuk sang Ayah dan juga adik kecilnya, namun Baekhyun belum melangkah masuk kedalam kantornya, ia memilih berdiri dibalik kaca jeep sang Ayah, bibir bawah mungilnya ia gigit pelan, sesekali membuka dan menutup bak ikan koi. Dengan sisa keberanian yang ada ia mengatakan,

"Ayah, apa nanti siang aku bisa makan siang diluar kantor?" tanya Baekhyun dengan sesekali mengigiti kembali bibir mungil pinknya, Siwon menaikan sebelah alis matanya yang tajam, ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah sang Putri yang berada diluar mobil, "mau makan dengan siapa Baekkie?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

Baekhyun was-was, matanya bergerak kanan-kiri dengan reflek, ia juga masih menautkan jemarinya yang berlekuk paling sempurna diantara saudarinya yang lain itu dengan erat. Kalau sudah begini, bisa dipastikan jawaban yang akan diberikan sang Ayah adalah 'tidak'. Dengan hela nafas sedih, ia menyahut, "A..ani, Yah. Ti..tidak ada—"

"—baik, aku akan makan di cafe kantor saja,"

.

Siwon tersenyum cerah, merasa bahagia mendengar jawaban sang putri mungilnya, ia kemudian mengusap pipi halus sang putri dengan lembut, "Ayah menyayangimu, Nak."

Awalnya Baekhyun hanya mampu menunduk dalam, sebelum akhirnya ia turut menatap wajah sang Ayah yang masih setia berada dibalik kemudi, ia tersenyum tipis dan berkata, "Yes, me too, captain."

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya!

Tujuan ke-empat; Universitas Zitao.

Zitao, gadis bungsu dengan tinggi tubuh luar biasa, 170 centimeter, kulitnya tan seperti sang Ayah, membuat kesan seksinya semakin menguar. Mata panda dengan bolamata hitam itu selalu berpendar cantik dan menggemaskan, hidungnya mancung runcing tanpa celah seperti Choi Siwon, bibirnya mungil dengan bentuk curvy layaknya kucing kecil yang lucu, bibir itu terlihat seperti sang mendiang Ibu. Pinggul dan pinggangnya merupakan perpaduan milik ratu yang menawan, rambut hitam yang indah dan tebal itu selalu terlihat indah dan mempesona, belum lagi bentuk kaki, paduan antara betis dan paha yang kecil dan kencang, benar-benar katya Tuhan yang menakjubkan.

Cantik, khas gadis latinas yang seksi. Itulah putri bungsu Choi Siwon, yang sayangnya sangat amat sempurna!

.

.

.

.

'tin! tin!'

"Ayah‼"

Choi Siwon mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang yang baik, mengingat ini pelataran kampus sang buah hati, tapi ia mendadak berutal menekan telakson nya dengan nyaring saat dua orang anak laki-laki —mungkin seusia Zitao— berjalan santai tanpa ada didosa didepan mobilnya yang bergerak maju,

Pekikan nyaring, "Ach—!" menggema dari bibir kedua remaja putra tersebut, satu dengan kulit tan eksotis, dan satu lagi dengan wajah bayi berkulit susu menawan.

Siwon tertawa mengejek mendengarnya teriakan kedua remaja tanggung tersebut, "Ayah baru tahu, laki-laki zaman sekarang sangat mirip dengan wanita,"

Zitao tertawa nyaring mendengarnya, Siwon yang mendengar tawa Zitao pun ikut tergelak rendah.

Siwon menghentikan laju mobilnya tepat dipintu masuk kampus sang putri bungsu, "Sampai jumpa, Ayah akan menjemputmu pukul dua siang."

Siwon mengecup kening sang putri bungsu, untuk kemudian mendapat balasang kecupan dipipi tirus Siwon. Zitao memberi dua jempolnya sebagai tanda menyetujui ucapan sang Ayah barusan, "Siap, Captain."

.

Zitao kemudian turun dan melihat mobil sang Ayah yang perlahan menghilang, untuk kemudian melangkahkan kaki nya memasuki pelataran Universitas megahnya.

.

.

.

.

Sapaan tiap pagi, memang biasa Zitao terima, baik dari senior, atau teman satu angkatan nya.

Zitao melangkah indah bak model, kemeja tanpa lengan berwarna putih gading dan paduan rok mini cantik berwarna hitam serta sepatu wedgest berwarna senada dengan bawahan nya itu membuat kesan sederhana namun anggun Zitao menguar begitu saja.

Senyumnya masih terpatri jelas, rambut hitam nya disematkan pita merah yang cantik, Zitao selalu sempurna apapun yang ia kenakan.

Mata panda Zitao yang terbubuhi eyeliner sesekali menatap kearah ponsel pintar dalam genggaman nya, Zitao bisa merasakan tatapan mata para manusia yang berada disekitarnya ini sesekali tertuju padanya, mungkin bagian kaki, atau lutut atau—.

—ya sudahlah.

Zitao akui, ia sedikit merasa risih karena nya.

.

.

.

Lorong itu cukup panjang, mengingat berapa banyak kelas yang ada di fakultas ini, beberapa dari pintu kaca yang Zitao lewati tertutup rapat, tanda jika didalam sedang ada proses belajar mengajar.

Zitao belum ada jam untuk mendengarkan celotehan dosen gendut dengan kacamata besarnya kali ini, ia harus menunggu sekira nya empat puluh lima menit lagi sebelum ia harus melakukan hal itu.

Menghabiskan waktu ditaman belakang universitasnya merupakan hal yang menyenangkan, ia senang mendengarkan musik, membuka situs internet, atau hanya duduk-duduk sambil bertukar percakapan dengan teman-teman nya,

Seperti saat ini, Zitao sangat menyukai rutinitas mendengarkan musik lewat mp3 player miliknya, lagu 'Can You Love Me' dari grup gadis asal korea selatan f-ve dolls mengalun dengan lembut lewat earphone putih milik Zitao,

Sesekali kepalanya mengangguk seirama dengan alunan lagu yang ia dengarkan.

.

'Tap!'

.

"Coba tebak. Siapa?"

Mata Zitao ditutup dengan telapak tangan besar yang hangat milik seseorang yang berdiri dibelakang punggung Zitao. Zitao sempat tersentak sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum, dan mulai meraba-raba punggung tangan yang menutupi pengelihatan nya ini.

"Sudahlah, Yifan-gege, lepas."

Zitao mendengar helaan nafas kasar dari arah belakang, ia terkikik kecil, bisa ia bayangkan dengan jelas ekspresi pemuda yang ia panggil Yifan tersebut mendengar tebakan Zitao barusan. "Kenapa kau bisa tau dengan mudah 'sih?" tanya Yifan untuk kemudian mendudukan dirinya disamping Zitao.

Si wanita kembali terkikik halus, poni rambutnya bergeser beberapa helai karena gerakan akibat ia tertawa barusan, Yifan hanya bisa memandang apa yang baru saja dilakukan peri cantiknya ini dengan sedikit senyum tipis.

"Tentu saja! Kau fikir sudah berapa lama aku mengenalmu, eoh?" Zitao menatap pemuda yang kini duduk disebelah kanan tubuhnya ini, pemuda dengan surai emas terang yang mengenakan setelan kaus putih dan kemeja kotak-kotak merah marun. Zitao menyukai apapun yang Yifan kenakan, karena Yifan tidak pernah terlihat buruk dalam menggenakan apapun.

"Kau cantik, seperti biasa," ucap Yifan tanpa melepas kontak mata mereka, mata Yifan menatap dalam kearah mata berbolamata hitam tersebut, senyum tipis tampan ia berikan pada gadis dengan kecantikan luar biasa itu.

Zitao merona, ia mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah lain, ia tak bisa beradu pandang dengan pemuda disamping nya ini dengan kurun waktu yang lama, bisa-bisa ia hilang kendali.

"A-ah.. kau-kau ini." Zitao terbata, mencoba menekan lajur jantungnya yang berdetak diluar batas normal. Rasanya memang menyenangkan merasakan senam jantung ringan karena ulah Yifan.

Yifan masih memandang Zitao dalam, dan dengan reflek ia meraih jemari lentik yang mengenakan cincin manis mungil di jari manis tangan kirinya itu, menggenggamnya lembut sarat akan kasih sayang, "Sabtu malam, bisa tidak kita keluar bersama?"

.

**Deg!**

.

Zitao tersentak kecil, matanya langsung menyatu dengan pandangan mata Yifan yang masih tertuju pada dirinya, Zitao mengigiti bibir bawahnya pelan, meredam detakan jantungnya yang semakin bergejolak.

Sebetulnya, bukan kali ini saja Yifan mengajak Zitao untuk pergi berdua dengan nya, tapi tetap saja setiap Yifan menanyakan hal ini, jantung Zitao sering tersentak.

Mata panda itu awas menatap wajah Yifan, ia kembali mengigiti bibir bawahnya dengan lembut, "Gege, ma'af tapi aku—, tidak bisa."

Zitao menunduk setelah sukses mengatakan nya, ia merasa amat bersalah dengan Yifan, bukan kali ini Yifan mengajak nya pergi bersama, dan bukan kali ini saja Zitao menolaknya.

Bukan.

Bukan karena Zitao tidak mau, ia hanya tidak bisa.

.

"Pasti Ayahmu melarangnya lagi ya?" pemuda berbola mata coklat muda itu bertanya dengan nada yang tidak bisa Zitao jelaskan. Membuat dentuman kecil kembali ia rasa. Ia merasa semakin merasa bersalah karena terus-terusan menolak ajakan Yifan, yang notabene adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Dengan harapan mendapat do'a dari Ibu dan para Malaikat disurga, Zitao bersua,

"eum, Yifan—," Zitao menatap Yifan dalam, "—sabtu malam, jam 7."

Dan setelah memberi kecupan manis dipipi kanan Yifan, Zitao berlari kearah kelasnya pagi ini, menyisakan Yifan yang mematung sedetik untuk kemudian tersenyum hangat.

.

.

.

.

..O..

Choi Siwon dan seluruh peri kecil cantiknya tengah berkumpul bersama diruang makan, menyantap hidangan makan malam yang dibuat oleh bibi Liu —asisten rumah tangga keluarga ini— dengan khidmat dan tenang.

Tenang? Nampaknya tidak juga.

.

Terbukti jika kita melihat sibungsu yang sedari tadi mencuri-curi pandang kearah sang Ayah yang berada tepat dihadapan nya, ia nampaknya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun, ia ragu-ragu.

Sekali lagi, Zitao melakukan hal yang sama, ketiga kakaknya yang memperhatikan tingkah laku si adik hanya mampu bertukar pandang dan mengangkat bahu cuek.

"Ada apa angel?"

Sang ayah berseru rendah, matanya tidak menatap kearah manapun, masih memandang makanan yang tersaji dalam piring pipih dihadapan nya, tapi mereka semua tau kepada siapa panggilan tersebut ditujukan.

Si bungsu bergerak gelisah, ia meringis kecil mengetahui jika sang ayah menyadari tatapan matanya sedari tadi, "eum—," katanya dengan nada manja dan menggemaskan.

Siwon menghentikan kegiatan makan nya, ia menatap sang putri yang bergerak gelisah ditempat duduknya, alis matanya naik, pertanda ia ingin mendengarkan lanjutan ucapan Zitao yang terpotong tadi,

"Sabtu malam—," Zitao mengeratkan genggaman nya pada kedua sendok yang ia genggam dengan kedua tangan nya, "—boleh tidak… A-aku pergi makan malam diluar?"

.

'ohok!'

.

Ketiga saudarinya sontak tersedak makanan maupun minuman yang sedang mereka konsumsi, sedangkan sang Ayah justru masih bersikap tenang seolah tidak mendengar berita yang mengejutkan.

Choi Siwon menenggak air putih dalam gelas tinggi disisi kiri piring makan nya, hidungnya menghirup udara untuk kemudian mulutnya terbuka menghembuskan udara itu.

Choi' Princesses seketika merasa tegang, mereka menunggu jawaban apa yang kiranya sang Ayah akan berikan pada permintaan adik mereka terkecil itu.

.

Beberapa detik berlalu sia-sia.

.

Mereka masih menunggu.

.

"Kenapa tidak? Silahkan saja,"

.

Dan dengan itu Siwon melangkah kearah kamar tidurnya, meninggalkan ke-empat putrinya yang merasa amat terkejut.

.

.

.

.

..O..

Hari yang ditunggu tiba.

Sabtu malam pukul 7, mobil berwarna putih jenis Rolls Royce Phantom milik Yifan itu masuk kepekarangan rumah Zitao, Yifan tampan sekali kali ini, ia menggunakan kaus putih bergambar bendera inggris dengan paduan jaket berwarna coklat, sepatu sneakers berwarna coklat dan celana jeans hitam yang membalut kaki jenjangnya.

Ia melangkah maju kearah pintu rumah Zitao, menghembuskan nafas beberapa kali, Yifan baru kali ini mengunjungi rumah Zitao, ia benar-benar gugup dibuatnya.

'tok-tok-tok'

Yifan mengetuk pintu bercat putih bersih itu dengan perlahan, sesekali ia kembali menghela nafas kuat-kuat. Ketukan pertama belum menimbulkan hasil apapun.

.

'tok-tok-tok'

Kembali Yifan mengetuk pintu itu untuk kedua kalinya, ia gugup dibuatnya, menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu dengan wajah cantik nan manis yang selalu menjadi bunga tidurnya.

.

'ceklek'

Akhirnya!

"Yifan-ge." panggilan manis itu menyeruak ketelinga Yifan, bersamaan dengan berdirinya gadis dengan balutan sepatu sneakers hitam putih bertali, dan sweater rajut bergambar mickey mouse dihadapan nya. Yifan tersenyum lebar, si gadis pun melakukan hal yang sama,

"Kau menggemaskan, Peach-iie," puji Yifan jujur, telinga Zitao memerah mendengarnya, pipinya mendadak memanas, belah bibirnya tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum mendengarnya. "Berangkat sekarang?" tanya Yifan kemudian.

"ah, sebentar Yifan-ge."

.

.

Dan Yifan sama sekali tidak mengetahui, maksud tuan Choi memberikan izin kepadanya untuk pergi bersama anak bungsunya adalah—

.

—turut serta membawa keluarga besarnya.

:

:

:

:

..O..

Makan malam bersama disebuah restoran bintang lima, dengan aksen italia yang kuat, paduan music classik yang menjadi pengiring setiap aktivitas pengunjung yang sedang menyantap hidangan nya, membuat kesan elit semakin menguar begitu saja.

Dan disinilah Yifan bersama Zitao —dan keluarganya— makan malam bersama, alih-alih makan malam romantis hanya berdua, Yifan harus menerima kenyataan jika keluarga Zitao turut ikut, lengkap dengan sang Ayah dan ketiga saudari cantiknya yang lain.

"Yifan-ge…" cicit Zitao dikala aktivitas makan malam mereka berlangsung, matanya sesekali menatap kearah mata Yifan yang masih asik menatap sepiring spaghetti bonggolae nya yang mungkin terlihat lebih seksi ketimbang kekasihnya sendiri,

"Ya," jawab Yifan tenang, matanya menatap kedalam mata Zitao yang bening bercahaya, "Aku minta ma'af, bukan nya makan malam berdua, tapi malah—," Zitao tidak melanjutkan ucapan nya lagi, ia sibuk menggigiti bibir bawahnya yang berwarna soft pink lembut.

Yifan terkekeh mendengarnya, ia mengusak poni rambut Zitao yang dibiarkan jatuh tanpa disingkap dengan menggunakan hiasan rambut apapun kali ini. "Bukan masalah." Balas Yifan ringkas,

Kedua sejoli itu bertukar senyum manis malam itu, duduk berdua dengan empat pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka dari sisi bangku lain yang tepat berada disamping kiri bangku mereka, salah satu dari empat pasang mata itu memandang Yifan dengan tatapan seratus ribu wolt listrik yang menggelegar, alis mata kirinya mencuat naik menatap Yifan yang sesekali mengusak rambut Zitao atau juga membersihkan serpihan makanan disisi bibir mungil Zitao.

"Gege, sebentar aku mau ketoilet dulu," Zitao pamit undur diri untuk pergi ketoilet restoran mewah ini, membuat Yifan membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan. Zitao lantas segera menggeser kursi yang ia duduki dan segera melangkah menuju ruangan kecil yang ia maksud tadi.

Selepas Zitao pergi ketoilet, Yifan merasa ada seseorang yang menduduki tempat Zitao semula. Yifan menatap kearah seseorang yang duduk tegap dihadapan nya, seketika ia reflek menelan air liurnya kembali.

"Nak, Yifan." Sapanya dalam, suara rendahnya mengalun, Yifan merasakan setitik air keringat keluar dari punggungnya yang tertutupi kaus putih yang ia kenakan. Yifan hanya mampu tersenyum kikuk sebagai jawaban.

"Boleh kan, paman duduk disini?" tanya nya lagi dengan nada tak kalah dalam dari sebelumnya, mungkin karena faktor suaranya yang rendah, itu yang membuat suara pria berkepala lima ini terdengar sangat—

.

"Iya, silahkan paman,"

.

—mengerikan.

.

Siwon tersenyum puas, ia lantas kembali melanjutkan aksi mengunyah sallad daging dengan saus kacang pedas yang ia pesan tadi. Yifan merasa ia berada dijembatan sirotul mustakhim karena ini.

Sesekali Yifan melirik kearah Siwon, untuk akhirnya melirik kearah toilet, berharap Zitao cepat datang dan menggantikan posisi Siwon sekarang.

"Kau tau nak? —paman adalah mantan angkatan darat dulunya,"

Siwon akhirnya buka suara, membuat setidaknya percakapan singkat dengan kekasih anak bungsunya ini. Ia lantas menatap kearah Yifan yang menukar senyum kikuk padanya, disusul dengan mengangguk sopan sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Siwon kepadanya.

"dan kami terbiasa memakan tubuh anggota lain, saat sedang terombang-ambing ditengah lautan untuk beberapa pekan."

Yifan menegang mendengar penuturan Siwon barusan, darahnya tiba-tiba mengalir sangat kencang kearah kepalanya, ia merasa asam lambungnya meningkat karena ulah sang ayah —calon mertua— kekasihnya ini.

"Sebagai seorang kapten, saya terbiasa membuat suatu pertandingan kecil-kecilan, untuk menentukan siapa yang harus disantap—," Siwon mengiris-iris dengan pelan daging dalam piring putihnya,

"—dan saya juga yang terbiasa memotong tubuh santapan kami hari itu." lanjut Siwon kembali, kali ini dia mengiris lebih dalam daging berwarna kecoklatan itu.

Yifan meneguk liur nya kembali, keringat menguar dipelipisnya yang tertutupi anak rambut halus, tak ada keinginan untuk menjawab pernyataan Siwon, ia hanya mampu mendengar dan menahan asam lambung yang meningkat dalam dirinya,

"Saya pribadi sangat suka dengan bagian kepala," Yifan makin terhenyak, "Apa lagi bagian matanya," Siwon mengiris dan mencelupkan daging yang diproses dengan cara dibakar itu kedalam saus kacang pedas dalam mangkuk kecil ukuran untuk menenggak sake jepang,

"Tapi kita harus hati-hati—," Siwon menyesap rasa pedas dan gurih pada saus kacang yang menyelimuti daging lembut itu,  
"Kalau salah makan, mata bisa pecah dan rasa air nya menyeruak." tutupnya menelan daging yang sedari tadi tertusuk garpu tajam dalam genggaman nya, asam lambung Yifan meningkat, kepalanya mendadak pusing dan matanya remang, dan dengan segenap perasaan tak nyaman Yifan berkata, "Paman, saya ketoilet sebentar,"

Menyisakan Siwon yang tersenyum remeh, dan putri ketiganya yang berseru kencang, "Apa ku bilang, ia kalah 'kan!"

.

.

.

.

"Loh, Yifan-gege, kau kenapa?"

"….."

:

:

:

:

.

..O..

Empat hari lamanya ke-empat putri Choi Siwon ini menyusun rencana yang luar biasa —mungkin, dan beruntung hasilnya mereka sukses besar hari ini.

Sebelumnya mereka berencana untuk membawa kekasih mereka masing-masing berkunjung kerumah tanpa sepengetahuan Ayah mereka, bertemu berdua saja dan mengobrol layaknya sepasang kekasih dengan kekasih mereka **—**tentunya**— **pada umumnya,

Mengingat fakta yang ada bahwa Ayah mereka sangatlah ketat dalam mengawasi mereka, sang Ayah memang mendidik mereka layaknya mendidik anggota kemiliteran, sangat disiplin, dan sedikit possesif.

Berawal dengan Zitao yang menjadi umpan dengan menemani sang Ayah menonton pertandingan bola ditelevisi, bersorak seperti orang gila dengan amat sangat histeris padahal team lawan yang memasukan tendangan kegawang dan mendapat poin, membuat sang Ayah reflek mengecek suhu tubuh putri kesayangan nya dengan punggung tangan,

Lalu disusul dengan para pemuda tinggi dan menawan yang datang mengindap-indap layaknya pencuri kelas atas. Ck..

Dan sekarang disinilah mereka semua; mari kita lihat mulai dari kegiatan kakak pertama,

.

.

"Dear, cepatlah. Aku takut ditembak Ayahmu."

"Sebentar Sehun, kau tahu aku kesulitan turun dengan menggenakan rok seperti ini,"

"Suruh siapa menggenakan rok, hm?"

Luhan memajukan bibir mungilnya mendengar gerutuan Sehun, kekasihnya yang lebih muda 4tahun dari dirinya itu, Sehun dan Luhan bertemu saat Sehun mengunjungi sang Ayah yang juga merupakan bos Luhan diperusahaan perbankan tuan Oh.

Dan jadilah mereka saling mengenal, bertukar nomer ponsel, bertemu, dan menjadi sepasang kekasih sampai saat ini.

Dan nasib yang tidak beda jauh dari para adik-adiknya harus kakak Luhan alami, Luhan juga tidak pernah di izinkan pergi berdua dengan kekasihnya selama menjalin hubungan.

Sehun sudah mewanti-wanti agar Luhan tidak menggenakan pakaian yang mempersulit misi mereka, tapi alih-alih mempermudah, Luhan malah mengenakan gaun merah ketat yang memperhatikan lekuk tubuhnya yang sintal, belum lagi karena jenis gaun yang ketat itu, Luhan jadi sulit untuk bergerak bebas.

Tragis.

"Hun-by, aku tidak bisa melompat. Aku takut."

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya gemas, ia tatap sang kekasih bak boneka india itu dari bawah, senyum yang dipaksakan berpendar diwajah Sehun yang tampan, "Turunlah sayang, dan aku akan menangkapmu."

Sehun memberikan ancang-ancang, ia merenggangkan tangan nya dan menyiapkan tumpuan kakinya untuk menerima beban yang akan siap menghantanya sebentar lagi.

"Tapi—," Luhan menatap Sehun dengan ragu, ia mengigit bibir mungil bagian bawah nya pertanda ia takut untuk melakukan hal yang diperintahkan Sehun.

Sehun menatapnya lembut, matanya memberi keyakinan bahwa ini akan baik-baik saja. Luhan jadi mempercayai arti tatapan itu..

.

'Hap!'

.

.

"Dapat." Sehun tersenyum tampan, ia menatap wajah kekasih dalam dekapan lengan kokoknya itu dan meniup-niup bagian hidung Luhan yang matanya masih terpejam erat sedari tadi, ia mungkin saja mengira ia akan mengalami patah tulang, atau retak-retak sedikitlah karena ulahnya barusan. "Aniya, sayang. Kau selamat 'kok." Sehun terkekeh pelan, Luhan membuka matanya lamat-lamat ia kemudian menyadari jika Sehun sedang berjalan menggendong tubuhnya menuju mobil kekasihnya itu yang terparkir cantik didekat gerbang rumah Luhan.

.

.

Sementara itu; Kakak Lay.

.

.

"Myun— Myun-iie," Lay memanggil pelan kekasihnya sembari sibuk menusuk-nusuk pipi tirus lembut pemuda dihadapan nya ini.

Lay sangat cantik kali ini, ia menggunakan kaus hitam lengan panjang dengan kerah seperti kemeja, dan dipadukan dengan celana pendek biru donker yang menutupi hanya separuh paha putihnya yang langsing.

Di hadapan nya sudah ada Joonmyun, atau panggil dia Suho, yang duduk diatas ranjang queen size milik Lay dengan seprai bergambar mawar yang menggairahkan.

Suho yang mendengar cicitan menggemaskan kekasihnya lantas reflek menatap sang kekasih, sedari tadi Suho memang sibuk menatap kearah pintu kamar Lay, wanti-wanti jika ayah kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba datang dan menembakan senapan kekepala dengan surai coklat gelapnya ini.

"Ya?" jawab Suho pelan, matanya masih sesekali mencuri pandang kearah pintu bercat coklat tua diujung kamar Lay.  
"Boleh tidak, em.. a—aku, mi—minta, ci—" Lay berkata dengan kalimat yang patah saat ia mengatakan jika ia menginginkan Suho untuk men—

.

"Ci? Cuci? Cuci tangan—?"

.

Cium, Ho!

.

Lay mengkeret kesal, bibir bawahnya maju beberapa centi, alis matanya seketika menukik tajam ketengah bagian, reflek ia mencubit hidung mancung mungil Suho, membuat Suho memekik tertahan, "Ac—h!"

"Kenapa dicubit?" Suho berseru sambil sesekali mengusap hidungnya yang ia pastikan berubah warna menjadi merah terang, tanda jika darah berkumpul dipermukaan kulit yang baru saja Lay tekan kuat.

Lay masih tak bergeming, ia masih bertahan dengan bentuk wajahnya yang tetap terlihat cantik meskipun sedang kesal seperti sekarang, "Cium!" pekiknya nyaring dan tertahan, ia masih sayang nyawanya anyway, ia tidak mau suaranya yang nyaring didengar oleh Ayahnya yang berada dibawah.

Suho membola, mata dan bibirnya membentuk pola O, tiba-tiba telinga Suho pun mendadak memerah, darahnya merambat kedaun telinganya mendengar permintaan kekasihnya yang lembut ini.

"A.. anu," Suho tergagap, suaranya tercekat sampai ditenggorokan dan tidak bisa keluar lewat bibir merahnya, mendadak jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat daripada saat ia mengendap-endap kerumah kekasihnya ini tadi. Lay masih menatap kekasihnya dengan tajam.

Oh ayolah, mereka sudah hampir dua tahun menjadi kekasih, dan mereka belum pernah melakukan ciuman yang biasa dilakukan kekasih lain, jadi—

Apa Lay salah? O_O  
.

.

Adam apple Suho bergerak naik-turun, matanya sesekali menatap kearah pintu, masih was-was nampaknya.

"Pintu sudah ku kunci, Kim." Lay berkata tegas, bibirnya merengkung datar tanpa ekspresi diwajah cantiknya, ini membuat Suho semakin gugup saja dibuatnya,

Baiklah Ho, tidak masalah 'kan.

.

.

Suho mendekat, ia menggenggam jemari lentik Lay yang kukunya dilapisi cat berwarna orange lembut. Wajah tampan itu semakin mendekat membuat kegugupan seketika merasuki Lay, mata Suho lembut menatapnya, mata Lay terfokus pada bibir mungil berwarna merah milik kekasihnya itu.

Jarak semakin dekat, hidung mereka bertemu, Suho menggesekan kedua batang mungil yang terukir sempurna diwajah keduanya itu dengan lembut, mencoba memberikan ketenangan pada Lay, meskipun dirinya sendiri juga merasa gugup.

Lay sudah memejamkan matanya, ia menunggu bibir keduanya bertemu.

.

.

'chup!'

.

Sentuhan manis Lay rasakan, bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir mungil nan lembut Suho. Tak ada pergerakan, hanya sentuhan yang memabukan dan menggelitik hatinya seperti ada puluhan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di dalam dadanya,

Kalau boleh diakui, Lay merasa gemas sekali dengan bibir Suho yang lembut dan kecil ini, Lay meremas tangan Suho yang menggenggam tangan nya. Suho berjengit, ia tak tahu apa maksud dari gerakan Lay barusan, jadi ia hanya mengecup bibir merah darah itu berkali-kali seperti kecupan kupu-kupu yag lembut.

Lay melepas tautan tangan mereka, ia meletakan tanganya dibalik leher Suho yang putih, memberi remasan dirambut Suho yang lembut dan beraroma maskulin yang lembut.

Dengan reflek Lay barusan, Suho akhirnya memperdalam ciuman mereka, menekan dengan lembut bibir kekasihnya yang sering ia panggil "Honey" ini.

Suho semakin menggerakan bibirnya dengan perlahan, ia menyesap bibir bawah dan atas Lay bergantian, sesekali ia juga memberi gigitan lembut di bibir bawah kekasihnya ini.

"unghh.." Lay melenguh saat lidah Suho menerobos masuk kebibirnya, bibir hangat itu mengabsen gigi-gigi putih Lay yang rapih. Kepala Lay terasa kosong merasakan pengalaman pertamanya berciuman ini, ia seperti agar-agar yang lembek yang kenyal sekarang.

.

.

Bibir itu terlepas, menyisakan benang salifa lembut yang menyatukan bibir mereka tadi, keduanya reflek menghirup oksigen karena sedari tadi menahan nafas. Suho membelalak melihat bibir Lay yang basah, "A—h! Astaga ma'af honey. A—ah, Bibirmu basah."

Lay berjengit, alismata sayunya terangkat melihat kepanikan Suho.

Butuh waktu seperkian detik bagi Lay merubah ekspresi terkejutnya tadi, ia kemudian terkekeh manis, hingga poni rambutnya bergeser, "Tidak apa-apa sayang—," Lay berkata pelan dan halus pada Suho yang sibuk mengelap bibir basahnya sedari tadi, ia terkekeh lagi untuk kemudian menyambung kalimat nya yang terpotong kekehan nya sendiri barusan, "Aku mencintaimu, Kim Joonmyun." Akunya dan mengecup sayang hidung Suho yang mungil.

.

Suho merona, ia daim dan memilih menunduk untuk menatap seprei merah mawar milik Lay sebelum menyahut, "Aku— aku juga Yixing—,"

"—Yixing Kim." Tutup Suho lembut.

.

.

.

.

Gadis ketiga; Baekhyun Choi.

.

.

"B.. ba—ek, pe—pelan, pelan."

"Yeol, aku tau apa yg harus kulakukan jadi diam lah."

"Ta—tapi, a.. aku, B..ba—ek."

"Sayang~"

Chanyeol diam, kegiatan mereka sedari tadi membuat Chanyeol harus beberapa kali mengigit bibir bawahnya yang tebal guna menahan suaranya yang bisa saja mengalun keluar dan membuat Siwon sadar, dan dengan baik hati memenggal kepalanya dengan samurai, atau menembaknya dengan senapan jenis styer lg110 high power ke-kepalanya yang proporsional ini.

Baekhyun memang wanita sejati. Itu fikir Chanyeol.

Karena apa yang sekarang Baekhyun lakukan membuktikan itu semua padanya,

Bukan..

Mereka bukan melakukan tindakan yang aneh-aneh 'kok.

Baekhyun hanya sedang mengobati lutut Chanyeol yang berdarah karena terselandung dan jatuh ditangga saat akan menuju ke kamarnya ini.

Dengan penuh perhatian Baekhyun memberikan obat merah pada kaki lutut berdarah Chanyeol, ia juga sesekali meniup dengan lembut luka Chanyeol yang terasa perih saat bersentuhan dengan alkohol maupun obat merah yang ia berikan, membalut dengan lembut lutut sang kekasih dengan perban yang sudah diberikan obat merah sebelumnya.

"Yup! Selesai sudah," Baekhyun membuat mata Chanyeol sontak terbuka mendengar penuturan nya barusan, reflek Chanyeol menghela nafas lega karena penderitaan nya berakhir sudah.

Baekhyun lantas berjalan ke meja didekat pintu kamarnya untuk meletakan kotak obat yang ia bawa keatas ranjang guna mengobati sang terkasih barusan. Tak lupa Baekhyun mengunci pintunya, jaga-jaga siapa tahu sang Ayah akan masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan tiba-tiba pula.

"Badan saja yang semampai, terkena obat begitu, kau teriak-teriak," Baekhyun terkekeh kecil mengingat apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol sedari tadi ia mengobatinya, Chanyeol memajukan bibir tebalnya beberapa centi kedepan, bersidekap, dan itu malah membuat Baekhyun semakin terkekeh dibuatnya.

Chanyeol adalah kekasih Baekhyun yang lebih muda dari usia nya, Chanyeol seusia dengan Yifan kalau Baekhyun tak salah ingat, ia masih berusia 21 tahun, berbeda satu tahun dengan dirinya.

Chanyeol adalah kakak dari Tabi, murid khususnya yang sering ia ajarkan bermain piano maupun bernyanyi, intensitas bertemu dengan Chanyeol membuat ia jatuh hati dengan pemuda bertinggi tubuh 187 centimeter ini.

Kata orang; Cinta datang karena terbiasa.

Dan itu benar adanya, karena Baekhyun merasakan hal ini sekarang.

"Aku hampir mati kau tahu? Apa itu tidak cukup membuktikan seberapa gentle nya aku dimatamu?" Chanyeol masih bersidekap, matanya juga menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan kesal yang jenaka, Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak terkekeh kembali. Chanyeol memang masih kekanakan.

Ia mengusak surai kemerahan Chanyeol dengan jemari lentiknya, "Iya, kau sangat maskulin dimataku, sayang boo~" Baekhyun memuji dengan tatapan tulus pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol reflek tersenyum jenaka dengan kesan tampan yang menguar, "Nah, begitu dong!" katanya merasa bangga pada diri sendiri karena mendapat pujian dari sang terkasih.

.

Chanyeol segera memindahkan Baekhyun yang bertubuh mungil kepangkuan nya yang lebar untuk setelahnya mendekap sang kekasih kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

Baekhyun reflek meletakan kedua tangan mungilnya dipundak kokoh Chanyeol, mata mereka bertemu, mata kecil dengan bola hitamnya dan mata bulat jenaka yang berwarna bola sama dengan milik Baekhyun.

Senyum saling tertukar diantara kedua sejoli ini, mata yang merubah menjadi sayu, jarak anatar wajah yang semakin menipis membuat mereka tak butuh waktu lama untuk bertukar lembutnya bibir, bibir itu menyatu dengan sempurna simungil dan sitebal.

Awalnya hanya menempel, dan Chanyeol hanya memberi kecupan-kecupan ringan dibibir kecil itu, namun dekapan Baekhyun pada leher Chanyeol membuat pemuda yang memiliki senyum jenaka itu mernjadi terangsang karena nya,

Bibir itu bergerak, memberi kecupan basah kewajah cantik Baekhyun, berawal dari bibir lalu berpindah ke kening Baekhyun, kedua pipinya yang sedikit tembam dan mata cantik Baekhyun yang terpejam erat merasakan kecupan kekasihnya ini.

Ciuman basah itu memabukan Baekhyun, rasanya isi kepala gadis cantik putri ketiga tuan Choi itu menghilang terbawa deru angin malam yang dingin.

Bibir tebal nan kenyal Chanyeol berpindah keleher jenjang kekasihnya, seiring dengan pola acak tangan besar Chanyeol dipunggung Baekhyun yang terbalut piyama lembut berwarna putih cerah, bibir kenyal basah itu mengecup kulit leher kekasihnya, kemudian menghisap dan mengigit-gigit lembut kulit putih Baekhyun yang menggoda.

"enggh.. Chan— niehh.." desahan Baekhyun memacu deru nafas Chanyeol semakin kuat, keringat Chanyeol terasa mengalir diatas pelipisnya, Baekhyun memang menggoda, dan Chanyeol menjadi korban godaan Baekhyun.

Yah baiklah, Tinggalkan saja mereka.

.

.

.

.

Dan terakhir si bungsu! Huang Zitao.

.

Si bungsu yang menggemaskan dan polos, ia nampaknya punya pengalaman yang berbeda dengan ketiga kakaknya.

Lihat saja keadaan nya yang sekarang sedang duduk dengan cantiknya, diatas karpet berbulu halus dengan pola gambar panda yang sedang mengunyah makanan favoritenya —bambu.

Kalau kau ingin tahu, Yifan kekasih Zitao ini bukanlah sosok yang polos seperti gadisnya, namun poin penting dari Yifan adalah dia akan menjaga kekasihnya dengan baik, dia tidak akan melakukan tindakan yang bisa melanggar norma pacaran yang sopan santun ala tuan Choi.

Ini kali pertama ia tidak menyentuh kekasihnya sama sekali, anyway.

"Yifan-ge.." si cantik menggemaskan memanggil nama kekasihnya dengan lirih, sedari tadi mereka hanya duduk berdampingan dan tidak berbicara apapun, untungnya kamar kakak-kakaknya kedap suara jadi tidak akan membuat sang adik bertanya 'Ge, mereka sedang apa?'

Bisa mati Yifan mendengarnya, mau menjawab apa dia?

Tidak mungkin dia menjawab 'mereka sedang melakukan tindakan medis'.

Hah—, konyol sekali.

"Ya, Angel." Yifan menatap kekasihnya dengan mata lembut, Zitao sangat suka pandangan mata kekasihnya ini, mata yang tegas namun penuh kelembutan saat menatapnya. Jantung Zitao berdentum, pipi tembam nya memerah samar. Yifan menikmati reaksi sang kekasih yang sangat menggemaskan dimatanya, senyum samar berpendar diwajahnya yang tampan khas seorang pangeran.

"A—aku, i..ini, em.. i—itu,"

.

'tok-tok-tok'

.

.

"Angel?"

.

Yifan dan Zitao seketika menegang mendengar suara yang berasal dari luar pintu kamarnya tersebut, suara yang tidak asing untuk telinga keduanya,

"Ayah" / "Paman Choi."

"Ottokae?"

Zitao menatap kearah Yifan dengan wajah yang cemas berlebihan, mendadak suhu kamar menjadi sangat pengap untuk keduanya, apa lagi ketukan pintu itu tidak cukup satu kali menggema.

"Angel?"

Zitao ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun bibirnya hanya mampu terbuka tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun, "Iya, Yah. Sebentar." Hanya sahutan itu yang bisa Zitao berikan, sementara Yifan mulai panik dan awas menatap sekeliling kamar kekasihnya yang bercat kuning cantik dengan pola tembok kartun doraemon yang lucu.

"Jendela!" seru Zitao akhirnya dengan nada memekik tertahan yang terdengar panik, Yifan akhirnya menatap kearah yang dimaksud kekasihnya, membuka jendela kamar yang syukurnya tidak berjeriji.

Ia sontak memandang kebawah, bawah adalah taman belakang dengan alas rumput yang terawat dan berbentuk, jantung Yifan mencelos, ia masih sayang tulang tubunya anyway.

"Angel?" sapaan itu membuyarkan angan-angan Yifan tentang patah tulang yang akan segera ia alami, Zitao yang panik memegang lengan tangan Yifan yang kokoh dan tegas, matanya menatap cemas kearah Yifan yang juga menunjukan kecemasan kuat.

Dengan segenap perasaan berkecamuk, Yifan akhirnya pasrah untuk keluar dari sela jendela kamar kekasihnya.

belum—, ia belum terjun.

Zitao yang melihat kekasihnya keluar dari sela jendela kamarnya dengan baik-baik saja, ingin segera berbalik dan membukakan pintu kamarnya yang diketuk berulang oleh sang Ayah. Namun, cengkraman halus pada pergelangan tangan nya menahan nya untuk melangkah.

.

.

'chup!'

.

.

Kecupan lembut Zitao rasakan dibelah bibirnya yang mungil dan berwarna pink alami tanpa pewarna bibir itu, Zitao membola ia menatap Yifan dengan ekspresi terkejut, Yifan balas menatapnya dengan wajah cemas namun masih dengan tatapan yang lembut dan menenangkan kepada Zitao.

.

"Angel—," Zitao menatap pemuda bersurai emas yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama hampir satu setengah tahun ini dengan mata berpendar penasaran.

.

.

"—menikahlah dengan ku,"

.

"Angel—? Kau didalam?" Zitao panik, dua suara itu mendadak menyerang otak merahmuda dalam kepalanya, ia masih terkejut mendengar penuturan Yifan, dan sekarang sang Ayah yang tetap setia memanggil-manggil nama panggilan untuknya saat masih kecil itu dengan sedikit brutal.

Yifan masih tidak bergeming, ia masih bertahan menggenggam tangan mungil Zitao, matanya menatap Zitao dengan raut keingin tahuan yang dalam.

Butuh seperkian detik bagi Zitao untuk sadar dari pemikiran kosongnya, dan dengan senyum yang terukir samar ia mengatakan, "Ya, aku mau."

Lalu meninggalkan kecupan manis dipipi kiri Yifan, membiarkan Yifan kosong beberapa saat untuk kemudian segera melompat turun dengan tegasnya.

Beruntung bagi mereka, karena Yifan tidak patah tulang dan sang Ayah masuk saat situasi sudah tenang, "Ada orang yang masuk kekamarmu, Angel?" tanya Siwon begitu ia masuk dan mendapati putri bungsunya sibuk merapikan poni rambut hitam nya dengan sedikit kepanikan yang menguar.

"A..ani, Yah. Si.. siapa memangnya?" Zitao menjawab dengan mata awas menatap Ayahnya. Sedangkan Siwon yang ditatap sedemikian rupa reflek menaikan alis mata kirinya, membuat Zitao semakin gugup dibuatnya.

"Ayah kira ada—," Siwon bergerak maju menuju jendela kamar Zitao yang tirainya bergerak terkena terpaan angin, Zitao meremang, ia gugup setengah mati sekarang. Ia takut sang Ayah benar-benar memenggal kepala pemuda bersurai emas yang menjadi kekasihnya itu dengan brutal apalagi menyadari jika Yifan ada di—,

.

.

—bawah kuharap.

"Zitao jendelamu—?" Zitao menggigil dibuatnya, jika sang Ayah memanggilnya dengan nama lahirnya itu berarti ada yang tidak baik akan terjadi.

.

"Kenapa tidak dikunci, hm—? Bad Angel." Siwon bergerak maju dan menutup jendela kamar sang putri tercinta.

.

Menyisakan Zitao yang menghela nafas lega karena kekhawatiran nya tidak terbukti.

.

.

Untung saja~, Helanya lega

:

:

:

..O..

"Ku kira kalian sudah diperbolehkan berpacaran?" gadis dengan mata jenaka menggemaskan itu sibuk memotong pancake miliknya dengan serius tanpa menatap kearah sang lawan bicara, "Memang sudah." Jawab si gadis yang sekarang sibuk menyendok es krim strawberry dalam gelas berkaki panjang dihadapan nya.

"Lalu?" tanya sigadis dengan surai hitam yang sama dengan si komunikan dihadapan nya, rok merah dengan paduan kemeja berkerah manis berwarna hitam itu membuat sigadis bermata bulat terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

"Masalahnya, Ayahku tidak memperbolehkan kami pergi kemana-mana dengan kekasih kami, kyung-iie," Zitao menghela nafas lelah, rambutnya yang dicepol cantik dengan hiasan pita merah membuatnya terlihat sangat segar layaknya gadis remaja dengan anugerah dewi yunani.

Kyungsoo, atau yang dipanggil Zitao dengan sebuatn Kyung-iie itu hampir tersedak mendengar ucapan teman baiknya satu ini, mata bulatnya semakin membulat. Heran saja, usia sudah 20 tahun tapi diperlakukan seperti anak sekolah dasar.

"Bahkan kak Luhan yang berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu?" Kyungsoo membola, Zitao reflek memundurkan kepalanya kebelakang, raut wajah mengerikan nampak diwajah Zitao yang cantik. "Kyung-iie, matamu… seram,"

Kyungsoo semakin membola mendengarnya, seperkian detik untuk Kyungsoo merubah raut wajah imutnya ke-ekspresi normal. Kyungsoo lantas terkekeh, "Ma'af barbie,"

Zitao kembali duduk dengan benar, bibir bawahnya maju kedepan beberapa centi, ia kembali menyesap rasa es krim yang ia pesan sebelum mengangguk dengan lemah, "Yup, dia juga tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana bersama kekasihnya, si Sehun–Sehun itu."

Kyungsoo menggeleng prihatin, ia menatap sahabatnya yang kerap ia panggil 'Barbie' dengan pandangan berduka, kasihan sekali nasib sahabat Barbienya ini. Inilah konsekuensinya sebagai putri mantan anggota angkatan darat yang dilatih sempurna penuh dengan kedisiplinan. Jadi didikan yang diterima pun seperti didikan kemiliteran.

"Suruh mereka menikahi kalian saja."

.

.

.

"NAH!" / "NAH!"

.

.

.

Xiumin tersentak kaget mendengar Luhan menggebrak meja kerjanya dengan cukup nyaring, terbukti dengan akibat yang ditimbulkan, mata para karyawan lain menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan seolah mengatakan, "Harap tenang, Kim."

Xiumin menunduk samar seolah meminta ma'af akibat ulah Luhan barusan, "Heh! Rusa betina! Kau bisa membuat mereka melemparimu lembaran berkas kepadamu, kau tahu?"

Luhan mengerjap menggemaskan, ia menatap Xiumin seolah ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun baru saja, membuat sigadis chubby bersurai coklat emas itu memutar bola matanya malas.

"Nah itu!" lanjut Luhan dengan semangat empat limanya yang masih menggebu-gebu, "Nah itu—?" Xiumin menjawab sarkartis, ia bahkan lebih memilih kembali melanjutkan kegiatan nya mengetik laporan yang harus ia serahkan kepada manager mereka **—**sekaligus kekasihnya**—** Kim Jongdae.

"Iya! Kau baru saja memberikan aku ide cemerlang—" Luhan masih asik menatap kearah Xiumin yang tidak balas memperhatikan dirinya, tapi Luhan tak perduli ia kembali melanjutkan, "—aku akan meminta Sehun menikahiku."

.

'tek-'

.

.

Xiumin masih cuek saja mengetik, ia tidak memperdulikan Luhan yang tersenyum penuh misteri dan berandai-andai dengan sangat menggelikan, "Bagaimana menurutmu, Xixi?" Luhan bertanya pada gadis berkemeja abu-abu yang juga telah menjadi sahabatnya ini semenjak masih dibangku SMA, Xiumin hanya menjawab, "Ya, terserah padamu saja." ia lalu menekan tombol ctrl + p pada keyboard laptopnya yang menyala, ganti mengarahkan pandangan matanya kearah printer hitam disamping kiri meja kerjanya yang penuh dengan hiasan tokoh kartun 'Hacci', tokoh kartun lebah asal jepang.

'tek-tek-tek'

.

Perlahan kertas putih itu tidak lagi menjadi putih seperti semula, kini deret kalimat sudah mengotori kertas putih ukuran A4 itu. Luhan yang mendengar jawaban Xiumin menjadi sedikit kesal, "Kenapa jawabnya begitu sih?" bibirnya mengerucut, Xiumin yang mendengarnya hanya mampu menghela nafas, ia kemudian mengambil 10 lembar kertas yang telah terisi deret laporan keuangan perusahaan nya itu dengan sigap.

Xiumin lantas berdiri dari kursi empuk ber-roda miliknya, hendak melangkah keruangan Jongdae, Managernya. Sebelum kaki langsing itu bergerak semakin menjauh, Xiumin menyempatkan untuk membalik tubuh mungilnya kearah Luhan yang masih setia mengerucutkan bibir berlipgloss pink yang mungilnya.

"Kalau kau tak lupa, ia baru saja lulus SMA,"

Dan dengan itu Xiumin melangkahkan kakinya lagi, mengetuk pintu bercat coklat dengan papan nama yang menggantung bertuliskan "Kim Jongdae" itu dengan pelan. Meninggalkan Luhan yang menghela nafas dengan lelah.

.

.

.

Jongdae membaca deretan informasi keuangan dari perusahaan mereka bulan ini yang baru saja diserahkan Xiumin padanya baru saja, matanya awas membaca deret kalimat dan deret angka serta nominal yang tercetak jelas dikertas putih dalam genggaman nya.

Xiumin dihadapan-nya justru sibuk menautkan jemarinya dan menatapnya dalam, sesekali ia tersenyum kecil menggemaskan tanpa ada alasan jelas.

.

Jongdae yang tadinya tenang-tenang saja menjadi terkekeh kecil, membuat Xiumin turut menatap kearahnya dengan mata jenakanya yang berkedip sesekali, "Ada apa pak?" tanya nya bingung melihat reaksi Jongdae yang tertawa tampan.

"Tak apa—," sahut Jongdae setelah ia berhasil meredam tawa maskulin nya, ia berdehem sesekali dan membenarkan kerah kemejanya sebagai kegiatan basa-basi. "Tolong lembar yang ini kau ketik ulang ya,"

Jongdae menyerahkan selembar kertas yang tadi Xiumin berikan kepada dirinya, Xiumin mengkeret, tanpa basa-basi ia membungkuk dan pamit undur diri untuk melakukan apa yang barusan diperintahkan boss —tampan— nya ini.

.

.

Anggaplah Xiumin ceroboh dan tidak teliti, karena saat ia membaca lembar yang baru saja ia berikan pada Jongdae dan pria bersurai hitam itu berikan kembali pada dirinya ia jadi merasa sangat bodoh dan ceroboh. Ia sudah duduk di meja kerjanya lagi, tangan kanan nya menjadi bantalan wajahnya yang bertumpu manis, sedangkan tangan kirinya masih menggenggam selembar kertas itu dengan erat, sesekali suara ringisan "Uhh~ aku bodoh." Mengalun dari belah bibir mungil nya, membuat Luhan yang baru saja berjalan melewatinya menghentikan langkahnya,

"Kau kenapa Xixi?" Luhan bertanya pelan, heran melihat teman baiknya ini seperti tengah mendapat kabar jika ia adalah seorang laki-laki bernama Kim Minseok,  
"Xi?" ulang Luhan lagi, ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Xiumin yang belum mau memberikan jawaban.

Tangan Xiumin bergerak lemah, memberikan Luhan secarik kertas yang ia genggam sedari tadi.

.

Setelah Luhan membacanya, ia menjadikan dirinya sebagai objek tatapan mata tajam orang disekitarnya karena tawanya yang menggelegar.

.

"Ahaha.. Apa-apaan ini, Xiu? Ahaha.. apa kau bodoh?"

.

.

Xiumin menghantam pelan keningnya dengan meja kerja coklat lattenya, menyisakan Luhan yang tertawa membaca deret kalimat di secarik kertas print-an Xiumin.

.

.

"Nikahi aku,"

.

.

'Ini gara-garamu rusa betina, aku jadi salah ketik. Uh~'

:

:

:

:

..O..

"Ayah akan menikahkan kalian secara berurutan mulai dari yang lebih tua terlebih dahulu."

.

.

Kalimat sang Ayah terus mengiang ditelinga si bungsu, jika memang ia ingin menikah dengan Yifan-nya, ia harus membujuk agar kakaknya juga bersedia menikah terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

"Kau mau membujuk Joonmyun menikahiku?" Lay menatap adik kecilnya ini dengan pandangan heran dan terkejut yang berpadu, Zitao mengangguk manis, poni rambutnya bergerak seiring gerakan kepalanya keatas dan kebawah.

"Angel sayang, Joonmyun itu adalah seorang laki-laki penakut." Lay menghela nafas lemah, genggaman pada gelas berkaki ramping dalam genggaman nya menguat, cairan berwarna orange itu bergerak lembut karena guncangan yang dilakukan Lay. "Dibentak Ayah saja ia limbung, apa lagi melamar."

Raut wajah Lay melemah mengingat Joonmyun yang mengkeret mendengar geretakan sang Ayah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Zitao meneleng, wajahnya bertumpu pada tangan kanan nya. Mendadak senyum ceria berpendar diwajah barbie nya, "Kalau begitu, buat dia menjadi berani melamar Jie-jie,"

.

.

Lay membola.

.

.

.

.

"Apa?!" Baekhyun melotot lucu, ia baru saja selesai membilas tubuhnya yang putih bersih sehabis seharian melatih Tabi**—**dan bersenda gurau dengan kakaknya yang tampan**— **belajar bermain biola, untuk setelahnya ia menemukan kakak tertua-nya sudah duduk manis bersila sembari membaca majalah fashion mingguan Baekhyun diatas kasur empuk miliknya,

Luhan mengatakan hal yang membuat kepalanya berdebam, gadis tertua keluarga Choi itu mengatakan jika Baekhyun harus segera menikah guna mengurangi hal-hal aneh yang mungkin saja ia dan Chanyeol lakukan.

"Iya, Chanyeol harus segera melamarmu, Baekkie-ah," ulangnya melihat Baekhyun terdiam sembari memegangi kepalanya yang tersunggi handuk yang menggulung rambutnya.

Baekhyun mendapati kesadaran berkumpul kembali segera menatap sang kakak remeh, "Ya, baik. Kau ya yang harus membuat dia mau melamarku."

Si cantik ketiga itu tidak mengetahui jika apa yang baru saja dikatakan bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan si gadis tertua berwajah boneka jeni ini, Luhan tersenyum dengan pendar ceria dan penuh kebahagiaan. "I'll try dongsaeng-iie,"

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu cuek tanpa berniat menatap wajah sang kakak yang tersenyum terang

.

.

.

"err, oh iya Baek."

"Ya?"

"Lehermu merah lagi? Chanyeol bermain ganas lagi hari ini?"

"…"  
/

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Let's review,

leave your review and I'll update soon.

Pai-Pai.

.

p/s : SCTD kemarin saya ketik tgl 19, jauh sebelum konfirmasi Kris yang memilik hengkang, jadi saya belum tahu, waktu itu dia bener-bener bakal keluar,  
so, please understand it, guys.

p/s/s : meskipun Yifan minggat, ane gak akan buat FF angst yang mendayu-dayu, ane gabisa soalnya /buagh/

.

The real "Pai-Pai."


	2. Chapter 2

"err, oh iya Baek."

"Ya?"

"Lehermu merah lagi? Chanyeol bermain ganas lagi hari ini?"

"…"

* * *

**xxXxx**

**Tittle : Operation Wedding.**

**:**

**Chap 2.**

**xxXxx**

* * *

**O**h Hay.

Kembali lagi kecerita keluarga Choi.

**.**

Hari yang cerah sekali kali ini.

Jangan sia-siakan dengan hanya berdiam diri di rumah—itu pikir Choi Siwon.

Jadilah ia mengajak ke-empat malaikat cantiknya pergi ke salon kecantikan langganan Siwon dalam menuntaskan hasrat memperbaiki model rambutnya—ehem— di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan besar di kota mereka, Siwon sudah gerah dengan model rambutnya yang terlihat kuno.

Meskipun ia sudah berkepala lima—bukan dalam arti sesungguhnya—ia tentu saja tidak mau terlihat sangat menyedihkan dan ketinggalan jaman.

Yah, mungkin saja ke-empat putrinya juga ingin melakukan perawatan rambut atau lainnya.

**.**

Maka disinilah Siwon beserta putri kedua dan ketiganya yang sudah berada di salon tempat tujuan mereka.

Tapi tidak dengan si bungsu dan si sulung.

Entah kemana mereka sebenarnya.

**.**

**.**

**xxXxx**

**.**

**.**

"Kemana sih, si pendek itu?!"

Luhan mengumpat sambil bersidekap dengan angkuh, mereka sudah berada disini selama hampir limabelas menit yang lalu.

Memberi alasan dengan mengatakan ada barang yang tertinggal di dalam mobil, jadilah mereka membiarkan kedua saudara dan ayahnya melangkah masuk meninggalkan keduanya dengan rencana picik masing-masing.

"Sabar dong, Jie."

Yang lebih kecil mencoba memberi pengertian kepada kakaknya yang sedari tadi merasa tidak sabaran dan jadi gusar sendiri.

Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri kaki mungil bersepatu merahnya mengetuk-ngetuk dengan tidak sabaran juga lantai marmer berwarna putih yang ia pijak. Matanya juga awas menatap kekanan dan kekiri mencari sosok pemuda yang dipanggil pendek oleh kakaknya barusan.

"A—ah, ma—af, apa aku lama?"

Luhan dan Zitao segera mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah sumber suara, ada pemuda tampan nan pendek dengan setelan kemeja santai putih dan celana baby blue, dipadu padankan dengan jaket yang senada dengan kemejanya, namun dengan aksen bendera belanda diujung pergelangan tangannya.

"Oh yeah~ tidak tuan Kim. Tidak. Sama. Sekali."

Luhan menjawab dengan sedikit penambahan gesekan pada gigi gerahamnya, membuat Suho reflek menggeser sedikit posisi berdirinya semula.

Zitao justru terkekeh, "Ingat apa yang kita rencanakan, Oppa?"

Suho mengusak tengkuknya perlahan, raut wajah tidak yakin nampak tergambar jelas diwajah putih bersihnya, "Apa kau yakin ini akan baik-baik saja?"

Zitao mengangguk semangat sebagai jawaban, sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan Suho yang lagi-lagi ragu.

Pria ini tipekal pria penakut, nampaknya.

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah."

Yah, setidaknya dia berani menyanggupi.

* * *

**:**

**:**

**:**

**xxXxx**

**.**

"Sebenarnya dimana kakak dan adik kalian itu?"

Siwon berucap dengan nada heran setelah duapuluh menit berlalu tanpa kehadiran dua putrinya yang lain.

Mereka mengatakan hanya akan mengambil barang yang tertinggal di mobil.

Mobilnya siapa?

Jika itu mobil sang Ayah, tentu saja tidak selama ini.

Mungkin mereka mengambil barang mereka yang tertinggal di mobil Lady Diana.

"Sabar lah Yah, mereka pasti kemari." Yixing berusaha untuk membuat Ayahnya merasa tenang kembali. Yixing tahu percis apa yang dilakukan saudaranya yang lain, jadi ia tidak heran lagi.

Beda Yixing, beda Baekhyun.

Wanita berambut sepundak itu justru sibuk dengan ponsel layar sentuhnya, berulang kali mengirimi pesan kepada sang adik jika Ayahnya sudah mulai curiga dengan alasan keduanya.

"AYAH!"

**.**

Itu dia mereka.

**.**

"Kenapa lama sekali? Dari mana saja kalian?"

Siwon mengalihkan pandangan matanya, menatap kearah dua putrinya yang terengah-engah, nampaknya mereka sesekali berlari untuk menuju kemari.

Alis mata kiri Siwon berjengit keatas tinggi-tinggi—kebiasaan—dan hanya dibalas dengan cengiran lucu yang cantik dari keduanya.

**.**

"E—er. Test. Test."

**.**

Alis mata Siwon naik lagi.

**.**

"E—em, ma—ma'af.  
Sebelumnya saja ingin me—memberitahu,  
nama saya Suho, Kim Junmyun tepatnya.  
dan saya ad—adalah kekasih Yixing Choi,  
putri Tuan Choi Siwon yang sekarang ada disini."

**.**

Mata siwon membola dan langsung menatap kearah empat putrinya, terutama putri keduanya yang namanya barusan saja dipanggil, dan yang ditatap hanya mampu mengalihkan pandangan mata mereka agar tidak bertemu mata dengan Ayahnya.

Oh, dengan tambahan si bungsu yang sesekali mencuri lihat kearah Ayahnya.

**.**

"Sa—saya, mau mengatakan…  
ka—kalau saya ing—ingin melamar anak Paman."

**.**

Kali ini bibir atas bagian kanan Siwon yang naik,

**.**

"Sa—saya ti—tidak cukup berani untuk mengatakan langsung…  
ka—karena, saya yakin. Paman akan memenggal kepala saya dengan  
samurai milik Paman.  
ma'afkan saya Paman, tapi itu terlalu kejam,  
jangan hanya karena anda mantan  
angkatan darat, jadi Paman—,"

**.**

**.**

"AYAH—‼"

"—MAU KEMANA?"

**.**

**.**

Siwon sudah melangkah besar-besar, lengkap dengan kain coklat latte yang melindungi tubuh bagian depannya, kain itu tadinya dipakai agar rambut Siwon yang tercukur tidak mengenai pakaiannya, tapi apalah daya emosi membuyarkan segalanya.

Ke-empat putrinya sibuk berlari mengejar ayahnya, menggunakan sepatu beralas tinggi untuk berlari tentu bukan perkara yang mudah.

Siwon tetap berjalan lebar-lebar, bahkan saat ia sudah sampai diruang tempat sumber suara itu mengaum.

Matanya bergerak kiri kanan, lengkap dengan bibir atas kanan yang tetap naik turun.

"Mana yang bernama Kim Junmyun?"

o—ow,

Auman Siwon seolah menghipnotis pergerakan karyawan mall yang berada disana, bahkan ada yang tak sengaja terdiam lengkap dengan mic kecil yang hampir saja masuk ke lubang hidungnya.

"Ku tanya sekali lagi. Yang. Mana?"

Dan serempak karyawan itu menunjuk kearah pemuda tampan yang berkedip jenaka, lengkap dengan adam apelnya yang bergerak keatas karena ulahnya meneguk air liur secara paksa.

O—ow lagi.

* * *

**:**

**:**

**:**

**xxXxx**

**.**

**.**

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

Ke-empat putrinya menunduk dalam, ada pula Junmyun yang juga menunduk sangat amat dalam. Sangking dalamnya, bahkan keningnya hampir menyentuh lantai yang diinjak—bercanda.

"Ya, seperi yang dikatakan Junmyun oppa, tadi Yah. Dia ingin melamar Yixing-jie."

Si bungsu mencoba menjawab dengan nada yang lembut sekali, sementara sang Ayah hanya mampu menaikan alis mata kirinya—lagi—.

Pria berusia limapuluh tahun itu kemudian menghempaskan kepalanya kesandaran atas sofa yang ia duduki, mencoba merileks-kan sedikit pikirannya, ia kemudian memijat ujung batang hidungnya yang mancung.

"Dengar—,"setelah tadi menggeret Suho dengan menarik kerah kemejanya dari mall sampai ke parkiran mobil, Siwon mencoba bersikap tenang sekarang. Ia menatap Suho dengan tatapan bijak, namun dimata Suho justru terlihat mengerikan.

"—kalau anak pertamaku belum menikah, itu artinya yang lain juga belum diperbolehkan."

Siwon memberi pernyataan final pada Suho, pemuda itu mendongak dan kembali meneguk air liurnya pasrah. "Tap—tapi, Paman—"

"Tak ada bantahan, tuan muda Kim, anda hanya terbawa pengaruh putri-putri saya yang lain—"

"Tapi, Yifan-gege juga ingin menikahiku, Yah."

**.**

O_O

**.**

"APAAAAA?"

**.**

**.**

Dan jadilah Siwon memijat kembali kening kepalanya yang berdebam kuat.

* * *

**:**

**:**

**:**

**xxXxx**

**.**

**.**

"Boleh tanya?"

"Tidak."

"Kasih saran?"

"Tidak."

Xiumin menghela nafas kuat-kuat, ia kemudian menimpuk gadis di depannya dengan sedotan lemon miliknya. Gadis itu masih tak bergeming, tidak menghiraukan akibat yang dilakukan oleh teman baik berpipi chubbynya.

Masih asik melamun sembari melihat kearah luar jendela, atau mengaduk-aduk tidak jelas minuman yang ia pesan.

Xiumin kembali menghela nafas, "Ayolah, Lu, jangan seperti ini—,"

Gadis chubby itu menatap dengan pandangan mata melas kearah Luhan, "—coba bujuk Sehun lagi."

Ganti kini Luhan yang menghela nafas kuat-kuat, ia kemudian beralih mengusap wajah cantiknya yang memperlihatkan gurat-gurat kesedihan. Teringat sekali lagi dalam kepalanya kejadian tepat kemarin.

* * *

Luhan baru saja mengirim pesan kepada Sehun untuk bertemu, dan Sehun tentu saja dengan mudah menyanggupi hal tersebut.

Luhan hari ini pulang lebih awal, seharusnya ia baru pulang pukul empat sore nanti.

Maka jadilah Sehun menyusul kekasihnya itu tepat saat Luhan selesai bekerja, pukul tiga sore lebih tepatnya.

Sehun mempersilahkan kekasih cantiknya itu untuk masuk kedalam mobil sporty berwarna orange miliknya, Luhan segera masuk dan duduk di kursi penumpang yang memang sudah disediakan, membenarkan posisi duduknya agar dapat se-nyaman mungkin ia tempati.

Sehun menyusul dan duduk disebelah kiri Luhan.

"Kita mau kemana?" Sehun mulai membuka pembicaraan, setelah dengungan halus dari suara mobil miliknya terdengar. Luhan hanya diam dan menautkan kedua jemari tangannya.

Sehun menengok sekilas karena tak ada jawaban.

"Sehun, sebenarnya aku mau bicara sesuatu."

"Katakan."

Luhan diam beberapa detik, bibir bawahnya ia gigit perlahan.

"Adik-adik ku akan segera menikah dengan kekasih mereka masing-masing."

Sehun berjengit, "Ya, bagus." Sahutnya singkat.

Luhan kembali gelisah, di kepala mungilnya ada pikiran jika Sehun tidak akan setuju dengan apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Tapi, Ayah tidak akan mengizinkan jika aku sendiri belum menikah."

Sehun menge-rem mobilnya secara mendadak.

Suara pergesekan antara aspal dan ban mobil sportnya terdengar mengaum.

**.**

**.**

Lampu merah, bro.

**.**

**.**

Nampaknya Sehun sudah tau apa yang akan dikatakan kekasihnya ini, terbukti dari pandangan matanya yang menuju tepat kearah Luhan yang masih menatapnya lemah.

"Jadi kau mau menikah dengan pemuda lain?"

**.**

—duh.

**.**

Sudut kening Luhan tercetak persimpangan empat, matanya mendadak menatap datar kekasih mudanya ini, bibirnya berkedut-kedut ingin mengoceh. Tapi tidak, ia tidak akan melakukan hal itu sekarang.

Prilakunya menunjukan jika ia mengerti,

Ternyata.

"Kau mau aku melakukan itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau ini bagaimana sih?"

Luhan menghela nafas kesal, matanya berputar seiring jawaban Sehun yang baru saja ia dengar, ia benar-benar harus sabar jika berpacaran dengan bocah.

"Jadi kau faham?"

Sehun mengerjap, lampu merah belum berubah menjadi hijau jadi mereka masih memiliki waktu.

Tepatnya, waktu untuk Luhan menonjok pemuda ini.

Dan Sehun menggeleng dengan wajah bayinya yang lucu—ewh.

Luhan kembali menghela nafas, kau ingat sudah berapa kali gadis cantik ini menghela nafas?

Lampu berubah menjadi hijau, dan Sehun kembali melajukan mobil sportnya, membelah jalanan yang nyaman khas sore hari ditengah kota padat Korea Selatan.

"Kau harus menikahi ku, Hun."

**.**

**Cit‼**

**.**

Kali ini sungguhan, Sehun terkejut dan menge-rem mendadak, suara tlakson mobil dibelakang mereka serta umpatan dari para pengendara lain seolah tidak ada pengaruhnya bagi Sehun yang kini menatap kearah Luhan dengan pandangan seolah mengatakan, 'Kau yakin?'

Luhan mengangguk.

"Tap—tapi aku baru berusia 19 tahun, itu tidak mudah, aku belum siap menikah."

Luhan sudah tau, jawaban itu lah yang akan ia dengar.

**.**

**.**

**xxXxx**

**.**

**.**

"Pokoknya kau harus menikahi ku, kau mau aku menikah dengan orang lain?"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas berat, sudah berapa kali ia katakan jika pemuda itu pasti akan menikahi Baekhyun.

Tapi tidak sekarang.

Bukan Chanyeol tidak siap, Bukan.

Ia hanya butuh waktu untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang sedang menghimpitnya.

"Iya, tapi tidak sekarang, sayang."

Baekhyun membalik kan tubuhnya dan bersidekap, matanya memicing dalam kearah kekasihnya berkuping lebar itu. Jika ada cahaya merah seperi milih bash dalam serial 'toy story', Chanyeol pasti sudah mati terbelah jadi dua.

"Ya—?" tanya Baekhyun penuh dengan nada intimidasi,

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya, memberi gesture seolah-olah mengatakan 'Aku menyerah' pada Baekhyun, helaan nafas dalam kembali lagi keluar lewat belah bibir tebal milik pemuda bermata jenaka itu.

"Baik, dengar—," kembali menghela nafas dalam, "—aku sesungguhnya dijodohkan dengan wanita lain oleh ibuku, Baek."

Mata Baekhyun membola lebar-lebar yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan matanya yang tipis.

"Kita harus mengagalkan hal ini terlebih dulu, jika kita ingin menikah."

Dan murka lah seorang Baekhyun Choi.

**.**

**.**

**xxXxx**

**.**

**.**

"Baik. baiklah. Setidaknya kurasa kau tidak seharusnya menjadi egois, kau juga harus memahami Sehun diposisi ini, Lu."

Xiumin mencoba memberi pendapatnya, melihat Luhan sedari tadi hanya menatap kosong kearah luar jendela cafe tempat mereka berdua mengisi perut untuk makan siang—dalam posisi ini hanya Xiumin yang makan.

"Kalau aku egois, aku tidak akan memperdulikan rengekan tiga bayi besar dirumah ku itu, Xiu." Luhan mencoba bicara sabar, meskipun alis matanya sudah menukik khas orang yang tengah sibuk beradu argumen dengan orang lain.

Xiumin mengangguk kaku, menunjukan telapak tangan putih bergarisnya kearah Luhan, mencoba membuat emosi Luhan sedikit meredam.

**.**

**.**

**'****tap-'**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah makan siangnya?"

Suara maskulin bernada indah itu mengalun keindera pendengaran dua gadis yang sekarang tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Ada laki-laki berwajah sedikit persegi empat—ehem—tapi tetap terlihat tampan, apa lagi dengan bulu matanya yang indah melengkung.

Xiumin sedikit terkejut, namun kemudian segera mengangguk dan merubah ekspresinya menjadi tersenyum manis.

Duileh.

**.**

Luhan kembali menghembuskan nafas dengan berat, wajahnya benar-benar menyedihkan sekarang.

Jongdae reflek menatap kearah gadis berdarah China dan Korea itu dengan pandangan heran, ia lalu beralih dan memberi gesture seolah bertanya 'ada apa' pada kekasihnya,

"Ada masalah dengan bocah albino."

"Kim Minseok."

Sahutan Xiumin ternyata tidak cukup baik dipendengaran Luhan, terbukti dengan Luhan yang mendadak memanggilnya dengan nama lahir gadis berpipi bulat itu.

Jongdae makin tidak mengerti sekarang.

"Kalau boleh tau, apa kau ada masalah dengan kekasihmu itu, Luhan?"

Luhan menatap sekilas wajah atasannya itu untuk kemudian menghela nafas—lagi—dengan semakin terlihat menyedihkan.

Jemari lentik bercat orange muda itu bermain sebentar dengan sedotan kecil berwarna putih dalam kungkungan gelas berair miliknya, "Yah—adik-adik ku minta dinikahi."

Jongdae membulat.

Xiumin membulat—dari dulu—

"—dan ayah tidak akan menikahkan mereka kecuali aku juga akan menikah."

Jongdae ber-reaksi dengan reflek mendengar penjelasan Luhan, "Owah~" serunya mendadak sembari membolakan mata tajamnya.

"Lalu apakah kau siap menikah?" Jongdae bersua lagi, kali ini ekspresinya sudah terlihat kembali santai.

Luhan dan Xiumin mengangguk kompak, entahlah, itu pertanyaan sebenarnya ditujukan untuk siapa sih.

"Sehun sudah siap juga, 'kan?"

Kali ini keduanya reflek menggeleng dengan lemas.

Jongdae sekarang sudah cukup faham dengan inti permasalahan yang sedang dialami teman baik kekasihnya itu.

Dengan tanpa suara dan tanpa daya laki-laki berusia duapuluh empat tahun itu mengutak-atik ponsel pintar berwarna hitam miliknya. Membiarkan saja dua gadis itu kembali ke dunianya masing-masing.

**.**

**'****drrt-drrt'**

**.**

Lamunan keduanya pecah karena getar ponsel putih bergantungan hello kitty milik Luhan, Xiumin ikut memperhatikan gerak-gerik sahabatnya itu. Sedangkan Jongdae, dia sama sekali tidak ambil pusing dengan gerakan Luhan, ia justru sibuk meminum minuman Xiumin yang baru saja diminum setengah oleh gadis itu.

"Sehun?" Luhan bersua dengan konotasi nada tanya.

"Angkat!" seru Xiumin semangat, ia sibuk menyodorkan tangan Luhan agar segera menerima panggilan dari orang yang baru saja mereka perbincangkan sedari tadi.

Luhan mengangguk dan menelan bulat-bulat air liurnya.

"Halo?" sapanya.

"Xiao Lu, deer. Kau tidak akan menikah dengan pria lain kan—?"

"Se—"

"—tidak akan ku biarkan! Aku akan menikahimu! Aku berjanji akan menghadapi ayahmu apapun yang terjadi nanti! Jangan menikah dengan pemuda lain deer, ku mohon. Aku mencintaimu—,"

"Tap—"

"Kau masih di cafe kantormu? Aku akan menyusulmu! Kita segera kerumahmu."

Luhan menatap layar ponselnya yang baru saja menampilkan deret nama Oh Sehun, sebelum pemuda yang ada disana mencercahnya dengan kalimat aneh, sama sekali tidak membiarkan dirinya berbicara.

Xiumin berkedip bingung melihat ekspresi Luhan, "Kenapa Lu?"

Luhan sadar dari kebingungannya barusan, ia kemudian menatap kearah teman baiknya itu. "Aku pulang dulu, Xiu-pao. Ada urusan penting tentang Sehun—dah Xiumin."

Luhan segera bergegas menarik dengan dahsyat tas hitam mungilnya, "Aku duluan Jongdae-iie."

Jongdae hanya mengangguk dengan tenang kearah Luhan, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan kepanikan Luhan yang luar biasa itu.

Xiumin terperangah beberapa detik sebelum bersua pelan, "Dia kenapa sih?"

Jongdae menghentikan aktifitasnya memakan sebuah sallad—lagi-lagi itu milik Xiumin yang tinggal separuh—pemuda itu mengusap sedikit ujung bibirnya yang terkena lelehan mayonaise.

"Aku mengirimi pesan kepada Sehun, jika aku akan menikahi Luhan barusan."

Xiumin makin terperangah, "Kenapa kau makan punyaku?"

o—oh.

Xiumin berjengit lagi, ia kemudian menatap lagi kekasihnya itu yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas yang nampak aneh, "Apa katamu tadi Honey?"

Jongdae mengangkat bahunya cuek mendengar pertanyaan kekasih chubbynya itu, ia kemudian meminum—lagi-lagi—minuman Xiumin yang tadi sudah ia minum.

Jongdae, apa susahnya memesan lagi.

"Kau jenius!"

Dan ciumin manis di belah bibir Jongdae dari Xiumin adalah dessert paling manis yang pernah Jongdae cicipi.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**xxXxx**

**.**

**.**

Seingatku sih, namanya Alline Takashima.

Gadis jepang berdarah amerika itu adalah gadis yang seharusnya menikah dengan Chanyeol.

Harusnya.

Tidak sampai Nyonya Baekhyun tahu akan hal itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun sekarang sudah mengetahui prihal perjodohan konyol kekasih—yang juga konyol—nya itu, dan disinilah Byun Baekhyun bersama dengan adik dan kakaknya yang cantik rupawan.

Terkadang kecantikanmu itu sangat bermanfa'at.

Seperti apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan, jika gadis yang dijadwalkan akan mengunjungi Chanyeol hari ini datang.

**.**

**'****ting-tong'**

**.**

It's Show Time‼

Bunyi denting rumah besar Chanyeol sebagai pertanda ada seseorang yang berkunjung itu terdengar nyaring, gadis-gadis itu sudah siap dengan rencana yang sudah mereka susun.

Chanyeol sengaja membiarkan asisten rumah tangganya saja yang membukakan pintu untuk tunangannya itu.

**.**

**'****tap-tap-tap'**

**.**

Derap langkah kaki seseorang terdengar semakin dekat, bisa dipastikan itu adalah Alline.

Gadis jepang itu sebenarnya cantik, dengan kulit putih khas putri negeri sakura, rambut lurus sepunggung yang sudah ia rubah menjadi warna coklat, dimple manis dipipi kanan dan tambahan gigi taring yang menonjol—gingsul katakanlah begitu—membuat gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik.

Tapi apa daya, cinta ku sudah terdampar di hati orang lain—begitu fikir Chanyeol.

**.**

"Oppa, kau akan menggunakan pakaian yang mana?"

"Mau makan malam dengan apa? Diriku? Keke.."

Tepat saat pintu terbuka, pemandangan pertama yang gadis itu lihat sungguh menyesakkan.

Dua gadis yang hanya menggunakan celana pendek dan kemeja—dirasa itu milik Chanyeol—duduk dengan manis sembari bermain ponsel di sofa yang ada tepat diujung kamar ini, serta seorang lagi yang lebih mungil bersandar di dada Chanyeol yang tidur dengan tanpa menggenakan pakaian atas, memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang terpampang.

Alline mengerjap, ku rasa ia menahan tangis.

"Chanyeol!" jeritnya frustasi, kedua gadis bercelana pendek itu melihat kearah sumber suara dengan tatapan polos yang manis.

Chanyeol sendiri yang mendengar namanya diserukan dengan pilu segera mengucek mata jenakanya, mengerjap sesekali khas orang bangun tidur, dan gadis dalam rengkuhannya seolah tak terpengaruh apa-apa.

"Alline?!"

Chanyeol berseru frustasi melihat gadis itu sudah berkaca-kaca dengan menyedihkannya, ia mencoba menyingkirkan gadis mungil yang sedari tadi memeluknya erat, tapi tidak bisa!

Gadis itu memeluknya amat erat.

"Dengar, Alline. Aku bisa jelaskan ini—"

"Sudah cukup! Aku muak denganmu, jangan harap aku mau menikah denganmu, dasar pria bedebah!"

**.**

**'****blam!'**

**.**

Dan debaman kuat pintu kamar Chanyeol mengakhiri segala sandiwara yang ada.

Baekhyun tersenyum puas dengan Chanyeol yang hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya dramatis.

"Aku tidak tega melihatnya."

"Dia pasti sedih,"

Dan dua gadis lain hanya mampu berkomentar prihatin.

* * *

"Jadi."

Siwon mempertemukan kedua telapak tangannya semabri menempelkan punggung tegapnya kesenderan sofa merah yang ia duduki.

Matanya awas menatap kearah empat pemuda tampan berwajah beda beserta anak gadisnya yang sudah setia duduk di sisi masing-masing mereka.

"Kalian mau melamar seluruh putriku?"

Ke-empatnya mengangguk kompak, mata pemuda tampan itu tidak cukup mampu nampaknya beradu pandang dengan mata tajam laki-laki paruh baya di hadapan mereka.

"Kau—" Siwon menunjuk laki-laki yang duduk paling jauh dari sisinya, lengkap dengan putri tertuanya yang menemani pemuda itu, "—berapa usiamu?"

Yang ditunjuk meneguk liur pasrah, adam applenya bergerak naik turun karena tindakannya barusan. "Se—sembilan belas tahun, paman."

Siwon membola, tiga pemuda sisanya juga membola.

Sembilan belas tahun.

Dan kau mau menikahi wanita dua puluh empat tahun!

"Sembilan belas tahun?" ulang Siwon dengan nada 'Haaah?'-nya yang kentara.

Sehun mengangguk mantap, matanya bahkan sudah mampu memandang mata berbola hitam milik laki-laki yang akan menjadi ayah mertuanya ini.

"Dan kau mau menikahi putriku?"

Anggukan lagi sebagai jawaban.

Siwon menghela nafas dengan remeh, kepalanya reflek menggeleng dengan kesan heran yang kuat. "Punya apa kau?" Siwon bertanya kembali kepada pemuda dengan kadar keputihan diatas normal itu.

Maksud pertanyaan Siwon itu,

Hey. Kau masih berusia sembilan belas tahun, Hun.

"Aku memang masih mahasiswa, paman—"

Siwon mengangguk menyetujui.

"—aku juga masih meminta uang pada orang tua ku—"

Siwon mengangkat—lagi—alis matanya, memandang remeh kearah pemuda di ujung sofa panjang rumahnya.

"—tapi aku mencintai putri paman secara tulus. Dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakannya."

Luhan terharu, ia tersenyum sangat manis.

Ketiga wanita lain ikut menyentuh pipi mereka bersamaan dan berseru pelan, "Uuuh~"

Ketiga pemuda yang ada bertepuk tangan dengan kagum.

Siwon berdecak meremehkan dan menggelengkan kepala.

Rumah Siwon mendadak berubah jadi pesek—tidak.

"Baiklah—"

Siwon mulai bersuara kembali, ia bangkit dari singgah sananya dan berdiri menghadap kearah empat pasangan yang sekarang juga turut menatapnya.

"Kita adakan uji coba."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**xxXxx**

**.**

**.**

Hari yang ditunggu tiba.

Minggu sore di kediaman keluarga Choi.

Seperti yang diminta oleh tuan Choi Siwon yang terhormat, ketiganya harus melakukan uji coba terlebih dulu.

Siapa yang lolos ujian dari Siwon berhak melakukan pernikahan.

Yang tidak.

Ya, jangan harap bisa menikah.

Berat, coy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan ke-empat pemuda itu sudah bertelanjang dada sekarang. Terbayang 'kan, tubuh putih ramping dan tegap itu memperlihatkan lekuk perut mereka yang berotot sempurna.

Hah.

"Baik!" Siwon menginterupsi kegiatan hari itu, seolah paham dengan apa yang dipikirkan bibi Liu—asisten rumah tangga mereka—dan ke-empat putrinya yang mendadak berwajah sangat merah seperti udang galah tersayat samurai.

—ehem.

"Kalian harus menyelam di dalam kolam ini. Selama waktu yang saya tentukan." Siwon berkata tetap dengan posisi tegap nya yang mempesona.

Lengkap dengan tangan kiri yang masuk kedalam kantung celana olahraga warna hitamnya, serta tangan kanan yang memegang stopwatch berwarna biru.

"Dan, waktu yang saya tentukan adalah—" Siwon kembali lagi memotong ucapannya, menatap kearah empat pemuda yang entah kenapa justru menatap dalam air biru dalam kolam renang rumahnya. Seolah-olah ada seonggok bayi gorilla sedang berenang disana.

"10 Menit." Siwon berseru kembali, kali ini sukses membuat empat pemuda yang tadi bercumbu mata dengan air menengok kearahnya dengan mata membulat kaget.

"Apa?! 10 menit?!" ulang mereka kembali bersamaan.

Kompak bro.

* * *

"Ready?"

Siwon menatap kembali empat peserta yang sudah berdiri tegap tepat dipinggir kolam renang milik keluarga Choi.

Empat gadis lain sudah memegang kaus yang tadi dikenakan kekasih mereka masing-masing, lebih tepatnya sebelum empat pemuda itu menanggalkannya.

Duileh—sweet nya.

**.**

Ke-empat pemuda itu mengangguk dengan sesekali meneguk air liurnya dengan paksa.

"Baiklah—"

Hening.

Tarikan nafas dari semua yang ada disana—kecuali Siwon tentu saja.

"—mulai!"

**.**

**Byur‼**

**.**

Ke-empat pemuda itu segera masuk kedalam air, menempatkan diri mereka didasar kolam renang sambil menahan nafas. Gelembung hasil dari lubang pernafasan mereka terlihat samar.

Siwon sibuk menatap kearah stopwatch dan kemudian berganti menatap kearah empat manusia yang ada di dasar air.

Senyum meremehkan tergambar jelas diwajah tampannya.

Dasar iblis tua kau, Won.

**.**

**.**

Lima menit berlalu.

**.**

**.**

Belum ada tanda-tanda manusia yang sedang menahan nafas di dalam itu akan memunculkan kepala mereka.

Tangguh juga rupanya mereka.

**.**

**Brush‼**

**.**

"Ha—ah. Hah."

Dan muncul lah manusia pertama.

Dia adalah Kim Junmyun, dengan rambut yang layu terkena air, ia kemudian segera berjalan kepinggir kolam. Yixing sudah berada disana, saat Suho mengulurkan tangannya, gadis itu sigap membantu kekasihnya untuk duduk.

Yixing mengambilkan handuk miliknya dan menutupi tubuh mengigil Suho, usapan halus ia berikan di rambut Suho yang basah. "Ma—ma'afkan aku."

"Tidak apa, kau sudah berusaha."

Senyum manis ia berikan kepada pemuda yang juga menjadi kekasihnya itu, Suho tersenyum samar, masih sibuk mengais udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Usapan dari jemari lentik Yixing dirasa sangat menenangkan untuk Suho.

Terbukti dari reaksi ketiga saudarinya yang reflek menggigit kuku-kuku jari masing-masing.

Sang ayah hanya mampu mengangkat bahu cuek.

**.**

Waktu kembali berlalu.

**.**

Menit ke-enam, Chanyeol menyusul jejak Suho untuk menghirup udara.

Menit ke-tujuh, ganti Sehun yang keluar dari dasaran air.

Tinggal tersisa Yifan di dalam, Zitao menanti dengan raut wajah cemas. Masih ada tiga menit lagi, Yifan harus bertahan.

Harus.

Ya, Harus.

**.**

**Byur‼**

**.**

"Zitao!" / "Angel!" pekikan ketiga saudari dan sang Ayah samar-samar terdengar oleh Zitao sebelum gadis ber-rambut hitam itu menceburkan diri ke air.

Ia berenang semakin dalam saat melihat sosok Yifan yang pipinya berubah mengembung karena menahan nafas, Yifan yang tiba-tiba melihat kekasihnya bergerak menghampirinya, reflek memberi gesture menolak kedatangan Zitao yang tiba-tiba.

Seolah tidak perduli, Zitao tetap berenang mendekat.

**.**

**.**

**Chup!**

**.**

**.**

Bibir itu bertemu.

Iya, bibir Yifan dan bibir Zitao.

Zitao menempelkan secara cepat bibir curvynya dengan bibir mungil dan sedikit tebal milik Yifan. Hanya menempel, tidak lebih.

Saling bertukar nafas satu sama lain, Yifan mencoba bertanya lewat matanya yang menatap dalam kearah mata Zitao, seolah mengatakan, 'kenapa kau melakukannya?'

Zitao memejamkan matanya, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tangan besar Yifan.

Waktu dirasa berlalu dengan cepat saat mereka melakukan pertukaran oksigen.

Hingga sepuluh menit sukses di lewati oleh keduanya.

**.**

Love is jjang!

—ewh.

**.**

* * *

"Sudah ku katakan sebelumnya jika aku masih berusai sembilan belas tahun."

"Tapi, kau sendiri 'kan yang ingin melamarku, aku tidak memaksamu!"

Luhan dan Sehun sekarang sudah ada di ujung halaman belakang rumah Luhan, meninggalkan tiga adik Luhan dan kekasihnya yang masih berbadan basah. Terserah pada keputusan kalau hanya Yifan yang berhasil.

"Iya! Dan aku juga tidak akan melakukannya jika kau tidak akan menikah dengan pria bernama Jongdae itu."

"Ap—?"

"Sekarang terserah padamu!"

Luhan membola mendengar ucapan Sehun yang menongok hatinya, apa maksud kekasihnya itu?

Bukankah dia yang menelfonnya secara mendadak dan berjanji akan melakukan apapun agar bisa menikah dengan Luhan?

Lalu sekarang apa?

"Tapi aku mengandung anakmu!" Luhan geram, ia lalu berteriak tertahan dengan gesekan gigi gerahamnya sebagai tambahan.

Sehun reflek menatap kearah kekasihnya itu, matanya membola kaget, "Apa?" tanyanya lagi, seolah yang baru saja didengar adalah berita jika seekor gorilla sesungghnya adalah ibu dari seorang manusia—tarzan.

"Ya, aku hamil. Dan ini anakmu." Luhan kembali mengulang kata-katanya barusan. Ia menunggu reaksi apa lagi yang akan diberikan oleh kekasihnya ini.

"Aku memang belum bisa menikah sekarang, Lu. Aku gagal, kau lihat kan?"

Dan pemuda itu lalu pergi melangkah meninggalkan Luhan yang tertohok dan menahan tangis.

**.**

**.**

**xxXxx**

**..**

Siwon duduk dengan wajah tampannya yang terlihat menjengkelkan, membuat ketiga putrinya yang ada disana menjadi gemas—gemas ingin memukul sedikit—

Ada tiga pemuda yang dibiarkan tetap bertelanjang dada dengan celana pendek selutut mereka yang juga basah.

Miris.

"Baik." Siwon mengawali perbincangan di sore hari yang cerah ini dengan sebuah kalimat pendek yang manis.

Cuih.

"Karena hanya Yifan yang sukses melewati ujian yang saya berikan—" tarikan nafas ketiganya terdengar kuat sekali, Siwon menatap kearah Yifan yang juga ikut menatapnya dalam.

Awas timbul cinta, Fan.

"—jadi Yifan, kau jelas bisa menikah dengan putriku."

Yifan menghela nafas lega dengan pekikan tertahan Zitao sebagai tambahan, ketiga kakaknya yang lain ikut tersenyum bahagia melihat adiknya yang sedikit berloncatan karena mendengar berita baik itu.

"Tapi—"

Duhileh, apalagi, Won.

"Chanyeol dan Junmyun—"

Yang dipanggil namanya langsung mendadak menatap kearah laki-laki paruh tersebut dengan tatapan horor yang sangat.

"—usaha kalian sangat saya hargai, baik, kalian juga saya izinkan."

Baekhyun dan Lay berpandangan dan memekik pelan, Chanyeol dan Junmyun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas lega sambil mengusap dada bidang mereka.

"Dan Luhan— Mana Luhan?"

Mata Siwon bergerak kekanan dan kiri, mencari putri pertamanya yang sedari tadi baru ia sadari tidak ada di sana.

Ketiga putri mereka pun ikut menggerakan mata mereka mencari sosok kakak tertuanya itu.

"Sehun tidak jadi menikahi ku, Yah." Suara Luhan tiba-tiba terdengar, matanya berair, terlihat sekali ia habis menangis. Siwon terkejut mendengar ucapan putri tertuanya itu, terlebih lagi keadaan Luhan yang tidak bisa dibilang baik.

"Ap—apa?"

"Sehun memang belum siap menikah, Yah—hiks.."

Luhan segera berlari kearah kamarnya setelah menyelesaikan ucapan terakhirnya yang terdengar miris, Siwon yang mendengar ucapan putri tuanya mendadak berekspresi geram. Kepalan tangannya menandakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Kalau Luhan tidak menikah! Yang lain juga tidak!"

"Apa?!"

* * *

**'****tok-tok-tok'**

"Jie?"

Ketukan pintu kamar berhiaskan papan gantung bertulis 'Xiao Luhan' itu terdengar, seorang—yang mengetuk—gadis nampak terlihat cemas karena orang yang berada di dalam tidak juga membukakan pintu atau bahkan hanya menyahut.

"Kami boleh masuk?" gadis lain berambut sebahu kin ikut bersuara.

"Jangan begini jie," yang bermata sayu kini ikut bersuara, wajah cemasnya semakin terlihat jelas.

**.**

**.**

** '****ceklek-'**

**.**

**.**

Baiklah, tidak ada jawaban tandanya boleh masuk.

Jadi jika kau menyukai seseorang dan ia tidak menjawab apapun, itu artinya dia menyukaimu—hah.

"Jie?"

Yang muda segerea berseru pelan, ia meliaht kakaknya tidak dalam keadaan baik. Terbukti dengan gadis itu yang bergulung dengan selimut sembari membenamkan wajahnya kebantal berwarna merah muda dengan bentuk kepala wajah hello kitty.

"Hiks.." rengekan kecil itu terdengar, si kecil langsung berlari kearah gadis yang masih menangis sesenggukan dengan sumpalan bantal di wajahnya.

"Jiejie?" usapan lembut ia berikan kepada punggung kecil Luhan yang masih bergelung selimut. Tersentak, Luhan segera menyingkirkan selimut hello kittynya—lagi—dan memeluk adik kecilnya dengan erat.

Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat aneh, dengan mata merah berair, pipi putih yang berhias lelehan air mata serta hidung yang juga turut memerah.

Hina, hina sekali Luhan kali ini.

"Hiks.." sekali lagi suara Luhan mengalun dengan sedihnya.

"Baik—!" Baekhyun menyerukan suaranya, ia sedari tadi diam dan berfikir—nampaknya.

"—bagaimanapun juga bocah itu sudah masuk kandang singa, dan dia tidak akan bisa lepas."

Baekhyun berpose dengan kerennya.

Hening menjelma.

Ketiga saudarinya menatap kearahnya dengan mata berkedip jenaka.

Dan Baekhyun baru sadar dia terlihat konyol.

"E—em, kenapa?"

"Kau seram, Baek." / "Jie."

**.**

**.**

**xxXxx**

**.**

**.**

Anda punya masalah.

Baekhyun solusinya.

Baekhyun punya solusi.

Berarti anda sedang bermasalah.

Terbukti, gadis itu memang sangat cerdas—licik lebih tepatnya—Baekhyun saat ini sedang berencana itu membuat manusia kelebihan darah putih itu menikahi Luhan. apapun yang terjadi.

Baekhyun sudah ada di kampus tempat Sehun menimba ilmu.

Duileh, bahasanya.

**.**

Ia sudah disana bersama dengan kekasihnya, Chanyeol.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kita harus berhasil."

Pemuda bermata jenaka yang sekarang sudah berpakaian ala detective itu hanya menghela nafas cuek, "Memang kapan kau gagal, Nona park."

Semburat merah mendadak menguar dari pipi mungil Baekhyun, matanya reflek menatap kearah kekasihnya yang saat ini tengah duduk di bagian kursi pengemudi.

Chanyeol hari ini sengaja menggunakan kaus bercorak hitam-putih horizontal, dengan paduan celana tight jeans hitam dan jaket kulit hitam, apa lagi kacamata yang menutupi gerak pandang mata bulat jenakanya.

Kesan tampan dan keren menguar begitu saja.

Eits—don't touch, he is just for Baekhyun.

**.**

Cuih.

**.**

"Jangan memandangiku terus, kau mau kuserang ya?"

Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi befikiran tentang kekasihku-duh-tampan-nya.

Senyum meremehkan diwajah Baekhyun mendadak menguar, "Ceh, siapa juga yang memandangimu." Baekhyun berseru sembari bersidekap, matanya melengos menatap kearah luar mobil.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi kekasih mungilnya, ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir kekasihnya sekilas.

"Iya, Iya. Percaya."

**.**

Hening mendadak menyerang keduanya.

Sebelum Baekhyun berseru, "Yeol, itu orangnya!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beda Chanyeol-Baekhyun, beda juga Yifan-Zitao.

Mereka hanya duduk berdua di rumah Yifan, menunggu tugas selanjutnya tentu saja.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan memangnya?" Yifan memandang kearah Zitao yang sedari tadi bolak balik melihat kearah jendela depan dan kembali lagi keposisi awalnya.

"Membuat Sehun berubah fikiran,"

"Bagaimana kalau Sehun tetap tidak mau?"

"Harus gege, Luhan-jie hamil anaknya."

Yifan membola, mata dan bibirnya melebar begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir kekasihnya itu. "Hamil?!" pekiknya mengulang.

Zitao mengangguk, ia kemudian duduk tepat di sebelah kanan Yifan dan bersidekap, kaki kirinya ia letakan diatas kaki kanannya.

Yifan mendengus keras, "Heran. Aku yang sudah 22 tahun saja belum berhasil membuat apapun. Dia yang baru 19 tahun sudah suk—"

"A—ach! Kenapa di pukul kepalaku?"

Zitao genti mendengus keras, setelah memberi pukul sarat akan cinta di kepala Yifan ia kembali bersidekap, "Jangan bicara sembarangan, Gege."

Yifan masih mengusap kepalanya yang masih terasa berdebum ringan-ringan, Zitao mendadak tidak tega melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu,

Apa pukulannya terlalu kuat ya?

Gadis itu lalu mengusap kepala Yifan yang terhiasi surai emas nan lembut, memberi usapan penenang agar dapat mengurangi rasa sakit yang pemuda itu rasakan.

"Sakit?" tanya Zitao masih asik mengusap kepala Yifan yang berekspresi meringis dengan tampannya—duh.

Pemuda itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban, Zitao semakin terlihat merasa bersalah."Ma'af." cicitnya lagi dengan pelan tanpa berhenti mengusap surai emas Yifan.

Yifan terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, ia kemudian menarik tangan mungil Zitao yang sedari tadi mengusap surai di kepalanya, "Iya, tidak apa."

**.**

Mata itu bertemu.

Si hitam dan si Coklat terang.

Seperkian detik berlalu, wajah si tampan semakin mendekat, menghapus jarak diantara keduanya.

Semkain dekat.

Nafas mereka bertukar, ujung hidung mancung mereka sudah bersentuhan.

Tapi tidak dengan bibir keduanya.

Sedikit lagi, hanya tinggal dua lebih lima centi meter lagi, kedua benda kenyal itu akan bertemu.

**.**

**.**

**'****ting-tong'**

Dan tidak jadi.

**.**

**.**

Zitao segera berlari kearah pintu, meninggalkan Yifan yang berekspresi kecewa.

Duileh.

**.**

"Jiejie?"

"Aku sudah berhasil menangkap bocah itu. Ahahah.."

Zitao berjengit dengan kedua alis mata yang naik keatas, di belakang Baekhyun sudah ada Chanyeol yang—

Menggeret Sehun dengan sebuah papan ber-roda?

"Hay, adik ipar." Chanyeol mengusap kepala Zitao dan melewati gadis itu begitu saja, ada Sehun yang terikat dengan manis serta bibir yang tertutup selotip hitam,

Miris. Miris sekali Sehun.

Chanyeol mengikuti pergerakan kekasihnya, saat Baekhyun memerintahkan untuk membiarkan Sehun tergeletak disana, Chanyeol pun melepas tali ikat pemuda albino itu.

Sekejap, Sehun sudah berlari kencang kearah pintu keluar rumah besar ini.

"Zitao!" pekikan nyaring ketiga manusia yang ada disana terdengar, Zitao yang mendengar reflek melihat kearah mereka. Ia mendapati Sehun yang berlari kencang kearahnya.

Dan dengan tenang Zitao memandang pergerakan kaki pemuda itu.

**.**

Sedikit lagi, Sehun!

**.**

Kau pasti bisa!

**.**

Loloskan dirimu!

**.**

**.**

**'****klek!'**

**.**

**.**

Pintu tertutup dengan rapat beserta suara kunci pintu yang terdengar.

Helaan nafas lega masuk ketelinga Zitao, disusul dengan debaman halus antara tubuh Sehun dan pintu bercat putih besar itu.

Hah.

Gagal, Hun.

**.**

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian mau?"

**.**

"Tentu saja kau harus menikahi kakak kami!"

**:**

**:**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

AAAAAH!

APAAN INI TUHAAN Q_Q  
pengennya sih di tamatin di chap ini, tapi apa daya,

Saya sudah kelelahan /dzingg/  
ma'af ya, ini disadur dengan pengurangan dan penambahan,  
jadi wajar kalo melenceng jaaaaauuuh!

Dan disini banyak HunHannya yah‼

Makasih yang udah review,  
saran dan kritik (yang sopan) sangat membantu.

Ayo tinggalkan reviewnya lagi Cx  
makasih loh kak Albert dan beb Kian, udah mau neror gue.

Makasih sekali.

See You in the next chap, yah.


	3. Chapter 3

Pintu tertutup dengan rapat beserta suara kunci pintu yang terdengar.

Helaan nafas lega masuk ketelinga Zitao, disusul dengan debaman halus antara tubuh Sehun dan pintu bercat putih besar itu.

Hah.

Gagal, Hun.

**.**

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian mau?"

**.**

"Tentu saja kau harus menikahi kakak kami!"

* * *

**xxXxx**

**Tittle : Operation Wedding.**

**:**

**Chap 3.**

**xxXxx**

**.**

**Warning!  
ini sudah 7k+ hati-hati bosan!**

* * *

**.**

"Jadi begitu…"

Sehun mendesah nafas keras, berbagai reaksi menyusul ketika pemuda berparas tampan itu sudah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kau yang bilang sendiri, kalau kau akan melakukan apapun demi kakak ku 'kan? Heh. Bocah albino."

Baekhyun berkata sinis sembari bersidekap, matanya memicing saat menatap kearah Sehun, yang ditatap hanya mampu menunduk dan mengkerut-kerutkan bibirnya yang tebal.

"I-iya, memang."

"Ya, lalu?"

Sehun mendesah keras, Chanyeol yang melihat kearah bocah berkulit putih pucat itu hanya mampu menatap prihatin.

Miris sekali.

Laki-laki mana yang nasibnya tidak hina saat berada disekitar Baekhyun.

…

…

…duileh,

.

.

.

Termasuk dirinya maksudnya.

.

.

.

Hening menyingkap, Sehun kini hanya mampu menunduk dalam, "Aku ta-takut sendiri dengan ucapan ku—"

Baekhyun masih setia bersidekap sembari menunggu kelanjutan jawaban Sehun.

Zitao mulai meringis-ringis dibuatnya.

.

.

Hening.

.

Sehun masih tidak menjawab.

.

Baekhyun masih berpose layaknya lady Diana.

.

Zitao mulai tidak nyaman dengan keadaan.

.

Masih hening.

.

"Jie—aku mau pipis."

.

.

.

Gezz..

.

.

"Hoh.. ya ampun, Zitao. Yasudah sana." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya sembari menghembuskan nafas jengah. Chanyeol dan Yifan seketika merasa ada debaman kuat di dalam kepalanya.

.

.

Duh, Tuhan.

.

Sehun mulai menarik nafas lagi dengan dalam, "Aku takut—justru nantinya aku yang tidak bisa membuktikan perkataanku sendiri."

"Tapi kakak ku hamil anakmu—"

"Aku tau!"

Baekhyun seketika diam kala mendengar desah nafas Sehun yang tegas. Bentakan itu mampu membuat belah bibir mungil itu terkatup.

Rasanya 'kok seperti di bentak kakak kelas pas SMA ya.

"Justru karena dia mengandung anak ku, aku jadi takut aku akan benar-benar mengecewakan. Bukan hanya dia tapi juga anak kami—"

"Duh bocah, justru kau akan mati jika Choi Siwon—ach!—kenapa kau memukulku Baek?"

"Panggil dengan benar."

"Iya, maksudku, jika Tuan Choi Siwon itu tau kau menghamili anaknya, tanpa mau bertanggung jawab—keek—" Chanyeol memberi gesture memenggal dibagian leher putihnya, "Mati kau."

Cukup.

Cukup membuat Sehun meneguk dalam air liurnya yang mendadak keluar.

Seram juga ini mah.

Yifan membenarkan posisi awalnya, ia maju dan menatap kearah Sehun dengan kedua siku tangan yang bertumpu pada lutut kakinya, pemuda itu kemudian menghembuskan nafas lewat hidung mancung sedikit mungil miliknya.

"Apapun yang ada diotak mini mu itu, nak—"

.

Hening sebentar

.

"—kau harus tetap menikahi Luhan."

* * *

**xxXxx**

* * *

Sabtu malam di rumah keluarga Choi.

Lebih tepatnya dua hari setelah Baekhyun dan Zitao menyekap Oh Sehun tersayang.

Malam ini nampaknya malam yang cukup hangat.

Siwon mengumpulkan ke-empat putrinya dan membuat mereka semua duduk dengan nyaman di teras belakang rumah besar miliknya.

Sambil menikmati secangkir minuman hangat, dan setoples biskuit coklat.

.

.

Nikmatnya kebersamaan.

.

.

Tapi nampaknya, suasana hangat ini tidak begitu saja dinikmati oleh putri Siwon yang lain.

Ini terbukti dengan adanya Zitao yang sesekali melirik kearah ayahnya lalu beralih ke arah kakak kedua dan ketiganya, keduanya seolah memberi gesture pada si bungsu untuk segera melakukan apa yang direncanakan semula.

"E—em, Ayah."

Siwon memalingkan wajah tampannya, "Ya, Angel?"

Zitao mendadak berubah gugup.

Sesekali jemarinya bertautan dan bergerak tak menentu.

"A—aku mau mengatakan sesuatu."

"Bicaralah, sayang."

Ia meneguk liurnya paksa, matanya melirik kearah Baekhyun yang genti memicing dalam kearahnya, wajah Baekhyun tidak membantu merileks-kannya sama sekali, justru membuatnya berkeinginan untuk mencolok mata kecil kakak mungilnya itu.

Zitao lalu berpindah mata kearah Yixing, gadis ini pembawaannya tenang, sama seperti kekasihnya, Junmyun.

Terbukti gadis berlesung pipi itu memberi senyum manis kepada adiknya.

Yah, setidaknya Zitao tenang sekarang.

"Ka—kalau, Sehun melamar Luhan-jie lagi, Ayah bagaimana?"

Siwon melotot.

Luhan melotot.

Baekhyun nyolot.

.

.

Err..

.

.

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu, Zitao Choi?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar dengan manis dari belah bibir Siwon dan Luhan secara bersamaan.

Merasa kompak.

Ayah dan anak itu pun ber-high five sebentar—bercanda.

"Ya, iya. Maksudku Sehun harus menikahi Luhan-jie."

"Tapi dia membatalkan itu, Angel sayang."

Luhan berkata dengan nada lembut kepada adiknya, sebenarnya dalam hati gadis itu, ia mencoba untuk tidak berteriak 'Iya dong, Iya harus itu mah, atuh' kuat-kuat dengan wajah berharap tingkat atas.

"Tapi kau sendiri masih berharap."

.

Cie.

.

Skakmat nih, ye.

.

.

Baekhyun is number one!

.

.

Yixing terkikik samar untuk kemudian segera berhenti kala Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan singa betina.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya samar.

"Honey—"

"Yah, sebenarnya namaku ini siapa sih?"

Siwon tercekat. "Ya, baik. Maksud ayah, Zitao sayang…"

"..Pemuda cacat mental itu sendiri yang membatalkannya, itu membuat Ayah berhenti memberinya izin."

Luhan menunduk dalam, ia kecewa sebenarnya dengan Sehun kala itu.

Tapi cinta itu buta, man.

Ia mencintai Sehun, dan ia tak kan mau membiarkan anak dalam kandungannya ini sedih karena ia tidak bisa bersama dengan Ayah kandungnya.

.

.

Halah.

.

.

Modus.

.

Bilang saja, kau juga maunya sama Sehun.

.

.

"Tapi Yah, Sehun sudah berubah fikiran kok."

"Memang dia punya fikiran?"

"Diam, Yixing."

"Ma—ma'af."

Siwon menatap kearah Baekhyun dengan alismata kiri yang naik keatas tinggi-tinggi. Senyum remeh tercetak diwajah awet mudanya, laki-laki itu kemudian mendengus pelan, "Tau dari mana Baekhyun Choi?"

.

.

Nah loh.

.

.

Ganti Baekhyun yang meneguk liurnya secara paksa.

Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan jika ia menyekap Sehun lalu kemudian hampir membunuh laki-laki tidak hitam itu.

Bisa jadi, malah dia yang di bunuh ayahnya, karena melakukan tindakan kriminal.

"E—em itu.." Baekhyun mencoba mencari alasan, matanya cemas bergerak kanan dan kiri, jemarinya bahkan sudah bertaut erat sedari tadi.

Berpikir, Baek.

Berpikir dong!

Ayo Baek cari alasan!

Come on!

Cepat!

Baek!

Baek!

Baekkie!

Baek—

(—berisik kau!—)

.

—hyun.

.

"E—er i-itu, Sehun cerita padaku, Yah!"

Zitao buru-buru menyela, sebelum ayahnya itu semakin curiga ada udang dibalik batu, musuh dalam selimut, gunting dalam lipatan pada Baekhyun.

Zitao, you are angel without wings.

.

Mendengar pembelaan adiknya itu, dalam hati Baekhyun ingin sekali menikahi Zitao, andai saja Zitao lebih pendek darinya.

Senyum—pura-pura—terharu tergambar diwajah bayi Baekhyun.

.

.

Yang dua sisanya hanya mampu menahan muntah.

.

.

Hina.

.

.

"Cerita padamu?" Siwon mengulang kalimat Zitao tepat dengan alis mata kirinya yang juga naik tinggi-tinggi.

"I-iya!" Zitao mengangguk kaku. Matanya bergerak lincah kanan dan kiri, mencoba untuk menghindari tatapan intimidasi dari Ayahnya sendiri.

Siwon merubah ekspresinya menjadi lebih terlihat biasa, jemarinya sibuk mengusap dagu berjanggut pendek—hampir-tidak-kelihatan—miliknya.

"Kenapa ayah tidak tahu kau dekat dengan Sehun?"

Siwon mulai mengintimidasi lagi, eskpresi tidak enak diwajahnya sangat terlihat menyedihkan dimata putri-putrinya,

Terutama si Bungsu.

"E-er, em. Ayah ingat, laki-laki seumuranku yang hampir Ayah tabrak di depan kampusku?"

Kepala Siwon ikut berputar, mencoba mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya waktu itu.

.

.

Ya, Ya, dia ingat.

Siwon baru saja mengantar Zitao sebelum ada dua pemuda sepantaran Zitao—atau malah lebih muda.

Berjalan dengan lenggok bak model keseleo.

Oh, Oke.

Lalu setelah itu—

.

Sebentar.

.

.

Sebentar, dulu.

.

.

Sebentar ya, sebentar.

.

.

Sebentar lagi.

.

.

Aha!

"Oh—"

Mata Zitao berbinar, ia lekas mengangguk cepat-cepat, padahal Ayahnya belum juga mengeluarkan suara apapun.

.

.

"—yang mana ya?"

.

.

Duda Tua!

.

.

Zitao facepalm.

Matanya mendadak lurus segaris dengan hawa seram yang keluar.

Siwon jadi seram sendiri.

.

Ini malam apa sih?

.

.

"Y—ya, pokoknya itulah. Memang dia bilang apa padamu, Angel?"

"Sehun bilang, ia kemarin hanya kecewa karena gagal. Ia tidak sungguhan mengatakan jika ia akan membatalkan lamarannya, Yah."

.

"Sungguh?!"

.

"Ceh, Luhan. Luhan."

Siwon beserta Yixing dan Baekhyun menggeleng kepala dengan dramatis, wajah mencela mereka sangat tergambar dengan baik kala mendengar ucapan Luhan yang penuh harap.

"Bukan maksudnya loh—ya." Gadis itu kemudian menambahkan dengan cepat dan mengalihkan pandangannya, ia melengos menatap kearah lain.

Siwon berdehem mencairkan suasana.

Zitao berkedip-kedip aktif menunggu tuturan Siwon selanjutnya.

"Baik lah, baik—"

.

.

.

Hening.

.

Tegang nih coy.

.

.

"—dia harus melakukan test yang kedua, bersamaan dengan calon kalian semua."

"Apa?!"

"Termasuk Yifan-gege?"

"Termasuk."

.

.

Hening.

* * *

**.**

**xxXxx**

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Duh, duh, Tuhan. Dosa apa aku dulu nya?"

Yifan benar-benar terkejut mendengar jika ia harus melakukan test kedua.

Test pertama saja ia hampir mati.

Apa lagi yang kedua.

Mungkin jika ia masih bisa hidup, ia tidak akan bisa ereksi lagi.

—loh.

.

.

Lalu, bagaimana dia mengham—

"Gege harus tetap melakukannya, itu juga jika gege benar-benar mencintaiku."

.

.

Baiklah. Baiklah.

Demi Zitao.

Apapun akan ia lakukan.

"Hah~ ya,ya,ya. Baiklah, Baik. Ini karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu—"

Zitao tersenyum cerah mendengarnya. Pipi chubby putihnya terangkat dan membuat replika bulan sabit di matanya yang berpendar cantik.

Yifan tidak bisa untuk diam saja.

Ia bergerak mengusap kepala bersurai hitam Zitao.

"—mau menemaniku makan malam tidak? Ayahmu sudah memperbolehkan hal ini 'kan?"

Memang, setelah melakukan ujian kelulusan untuk bisa meneruskan masuk kebangku kuliah—bukan.

Maksudnya Yifan, melakukan ujian demi bisa mempersunting buah hati Choi Siwon.

Setelah mereka melakukan itu, Choi Siwon jadi berubah **sedikit** melembut pada mereka.

Mereka boleh mengajak keluar anak gadis Siwon.

Boleh.

.

.

Asal setiap satu jam sekali, putrinya harus memberitahu keberadaan mereka dimana, dan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

.

.

Melembut kan?

.

.

Kecuali untuk Luhan.

Dia tidak boleh pergi dengan manusia kelebihan darah putih atau sebut saja dia Sehun. Oh.

.

.

Siwon masih sakit hati, bro.

.

Back to Zitao dan Yifan.

Yifan belum mendengar jawaban anyway.

Dan akhirnya anggukan Zitao menjadi jawaban untuk ajakan Yifan,

.

.

Ok, Let's go!

* * *

**.**

**xxXxx**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Makan ditempat yang sama, saat Yifan mengajak Zitao kencan dulu untuk pertama kalinya.

Ia ingat sekali dengan restoran bernuansa italia ini. Dimana Zitao pergi dengan saudara dan polisi pribadinya—Siwon—alih-alih boleh pergi makan malam berdua.

Yifan juga masih ingat diluar kepala.

Siwon yang menceritakan pengalamannya menjadi canibal.

Memakan tubuh anak buahnya—katanya—karena ia terombang-ambing diatas laut dan tidak ada jalan lain untuk bisa bertahan hidup, selain melakukan hal itu.

.

.

Mistis.

.

.

Yifan sampai muntah-muntah dibuatnya.

"Makan disini lagi—gege tidak trauma?"

"Trauma—kalau kau mengajak ayahmu juga."

Kekehan Zitao terdengar sangat manis ditelinga Yifan, nuansa masa lalu yang menghantui Yifan seketika hilang. Terganti dengan fikiran masa depannya bersama Zitao.

Hidup berdua.

Setiap pagi dibuatkan sarapan.

Dasi dipasangkan.

Pulang kantor disambut dengan senyum bahagia.

Memiliki dua anak, laki-laki dan perempuan—Yifan masih menjunjung tinggi kalimat andalan ibunya '2 anak lebih baik' anyway.

Setiap malam dihangatkan.

.

"Gege memikirkan hal jorok ya?"

.

—ahem.

Yifan berdehem karena ketahuan sedang berangan-angan tentang masa depannya yang bahagia.

—duileh.

"Tidak, kata siapa? Sudah ah, ayo masuk. Nanti kau malah memikirkan masa depan kita dengan dua anak lagi—"

.

O_O

.

* * *

**.**

**xxXxx**

**.**

"Jadi Baekhoney—maksudmu aku harus melakukan test yang kedua?"

Baekhyun mendengus dan—lagi-lagi—bersidekap dengan angkuhnya.

Oh, Lady.

"Ya, Yeol. Dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa maksud ayahku. Yang jelas ini semua karena Oh Sehun! Bayi lumba-lumba hidung botol yang terkena penyakit kulit itu!"

Chanyeol terkekeh samar mendengar ucapan kekasihnya yang menggebu-gebu.

Heran deh, sebenarnya Baekhyun ini dilahirkan dengan iringan apa sih?

Jerit kesakitan ibunya atau suara jeritan bayi tikus?

.

.

Oh.

..haha.

.

.

"Yasudah—"

Chanyeol mendekati kekasihnya itu dan melingkarkan lengan kekarnya disekitaran area tubuh wanita mungil itu.

Menyenderkan dagu wajahnya kepundak mungil Baekhyun, deru nafasnya kiranya terasa disekitaran leher atau cuping telinga gadis berambut sepundak itu.

"—aku akan mendapatkanmu, bagaimanapun caranya."

Deru nafas hangat Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun reflek terkekeh dan membuat gesture kegelian, dengan sesekali menyentuhkan kepala dengan pundaknya.

Gadis itu lalu bergerak membalik tubuhnya. Menatap kearah pemuda bermata jenaka itu dengan masih mempertahankan lingkaran lengan kekar itu di pinggangnya.

"Baik, jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Membuat keturunan selanjutnya untuk ayahmu?"

"Jangan gila bodoh, kau mau kehilangan hartamu karena ditebas Ayahku?"

"Ti-tidak jadi deh,"

.

.

Detik berlalu dengan baik.

Dan tanpa aba-aba, kedua bibir itu bertemu dengan sangat pas.

Bibir tebal Chanyeol seolah menutup semua permukaan bibir kecil nan mungil Baekhyun. Awalnya hanya sebuah pertemuan, hanya cukup menempelkan.

Sebelum akhirnya bibir tebal itu bergerak, semakin berkeinginan untuk meraup seluruh rasa dibibir sang terkasih.

Bergerak, mengigit bagian atas dan bawah secara bergantian.

Lenguhan manis terasa semakin manis dipendengaran Chanyeol.

.

.

Dan biarlah mereka menyelesaikan ciuman mereka.

.

* * *

**.**

**xxXxx**

**.**

**.**

Mobil Rolls Phantom putih itu berjalan membelah luas jalanan kota Seoul yang masih ramai meski hari sudah menjelang malam.

Pasangan kekasih yang ada didalam masih asik dengan keterdiaman keduanya.

Si pemuda sibuk melihat arah jalanan, mengacuhkan kekasihnya yang sibuk dengan pandangan mata kosong kearah luar jendela.

Tak tahan dengan kesunyian yang mendera, gadis itu akhirnya mulai bersua, "Myun.."

"Hmm.." deheman singkat khas suara laki-laki terdengar sebagai jawaban untuk panggilan gadis berlesung pipi manis tersebut.

Belum mau melanjutkan ucapannya, gadis itu asik dengan tautan jemarinya yang lentik. Merasa kembali diacuhkan, pemuda yang tadi dipanggil dengan nama akhirnya itu segera menatap kearah gadisnya.

Alisnya naik pertanda ia kebingungan, "Ada apa? Kau mau bicara apa tadi?"

Si gadis justru beralih mengigit bibir bawahnya yang berwarna merah.

"Kata..em.. kata ayah, kalian..termasuk dirimu, harus mengikuti test selanjutnya jika ingin disetujui kembali."

Junmyun segera menatap kearah Yixing yang langsung memejamkan mata kala selesai berucap.

.

.

Lampu merah memudahkan segalanya.

.

.

Alis matanya bertaut erat, "Apa?" ulangnya dengan nada heran yang kentara.

Yixing kalut, ia bergerak tak nyaman, matanya melirik kanan kemudian kiri bagian tubuhnya.

Entahlah, ia merasa Junmyun akan kesulitan sekarang.

Ujian pertama saja gagal.

Apa dia masih mau?

.

.

"I—iya.. aku minta ma'af, tapi itu juga kalau kau ma—"

"Tentu saja! Aku pasti akan melakukannya, kita buktikan aku juga bisa memenangkanmu."

"Myun—" Yixing melongo.

Sungguh persepsinya tadi tidak seperti ini.

Ini melenceng jauh sekali.

.

"Iya! Aku akan membuktikan jika aku menantu yang tidak mudah putus asa."

Ucapan Junmyun yang berapi-api, membuat Yixing mau tak mau menatapnya sayu, pandangan mata antara percampuran rasa bangga dan haru yang besar.

.

Junmyun. Fisiknya saja yang ce—maksudku tidak terlalu tinggi.

Tapi keberaniannya.

Sungguh tinggi.

.

.

Kyaaaa! Junmyun aku padamu!

a—ewh.

.

.

"Myun. Nanti berhenti disana ya,"

Mobil Junmyun baru saja melaju kembali setelah lampu hijau menyambut pergerakan kendaraan lain yang ikut melaju.

Mata bulat lucu itu ikut bergerak kearah yang ditunjuk oleh jemari lentik Yixing.

.

.

Coffe?

.

.

"Kau sering mengkonsumsi kopi sekarang?"

"..eih?"

"Jangan, nanti kau susah tidur, kecanduan caffein pada kopi. Kau nanti bisa ketagihan dan tidak lepas dari kopi. Lagi pula apa yang bagus? Kopi itu pah—"

.

.

**Chup!**

.

.

Makanya berhenti, Junmyun.

.

.

"Ih, berisik. Cuma sesekali apa salahnya sih,—sudah ayo kesana."

.

Junmyun berkedip beberapa kali untuk kemudian hanya mengangguk kaku dan segera mengarahkan mobil putihnya kearah yang dimaksud Yixing.

Tepat didepan pintu masuk cafe yang letaknya dipinggiran jalanan kota Seoul itu, Yixing segera turun dan berpesan agar Junmyun menunggunya sebentar.

Yixing segera melangkah masuk kedalam dan meninggalkan Junmyun yang mendadak menyenderkan dahinya dikemudi mobil, kalau mau tahu sih wajah pemuda manis itu memerah sekarang.

"Ha—ah, dia agresif."

.

* * *

.

.

Yifan tidak suka mendengar ramalan cuaca.

Dan hal yang sekarang ia dapatkan harusnya membuat pikirannya tentang;—ramalan cuaca itu konyol—bisa hilang segera.

Ia yakin tadi masih baik-baik saja, tapi kenapa hujan malah mengguyurnya begini.

Bukan, bukan mengguyur dirinya, tapi mengguyur Zitao.

Salah gadis itu sih yang memilih keluar restoran saat selesai makan.

Alih-alih ada yang harus dia beli di minimarket yang berjarak tiga gedung dari tempatnya dan Yifan makan malam.

Yifan sudah mengatakan, nanti mereka akan kesana bersama, Yifan pasti akan menemani.

Tapi memang dasarnya masih bocah, sulit sekali dinasehati.

.

Pulang dengan keadaan basah 'kan jadinya.

.

.

Bagaimana pula Yifan mengantar Zitao dalam keadaan kuyup seperti ini, bisa-bisa ia kehilangan kepala karena ditebas Siwon.

Siwon itu, (—kuberitahu saja ya—) selain ia adalah Ayah yang sangat overprotective pada buah hatinya, ia juga adalah laki-laki yang berlebihan.

Iya.

Kalau putrinya berangkat dalam keadaan kering, ya harus pulang secara kering juga.

.

Nah, kalau keadaannya sekarang. Yifan harus bagaimana coba?

.

Bunuh diri dengan langsung mengantarkan Zitao pulang?

Zitao yang saat ini sudah ada didalam mobilnya dengan keadaan seperti anak kucing terjebur kolam?

.

Hell no!

.

.

"Kita pulang saja kerumahku dulu ya, keringkan pakaianmu dulu. Jangan lupa bilang pada Ayahmu kalau kau akan pulang pukul—ah, jam berapa ini?— oh, sekarang pukul delapan, katakan kau akan pulang pukul sepuluh—tambahkan lebih sedikit."

Zitao hanya melongo dibuatnya.

Yifan yang sekarang sedang sibuk dengan jalanan dan kemudi mobil, mendadak berbicara sangat panjang seperti tante-tante PMS disekitaran rumah Zitao.

"Kau dengar aku peach?"

Lamunan Zitao buyar seketika. Ia menatap kearah Yifan yang masih memandang kedepan, gadis itu lalu mengangguk dan segera mengetikan pesan singkat kepada Ayahnya, seperti apa yang diminta Yifan barusan.

.

**'drrt-drrt-drrt'**

.

.

Baru saja kirim pesan singkat.

Sudah ditelfon saja.

"Halo.."

"…"

"Iya, Ayah, aku akan pulang sedikit terlambat, jam sepuluh mungkin—err.. lebih sedikit."

"…"

"Ayah tenang saja, ya."

"…"

"Iya paham kok, Ayah."

"…"

"Tenang, Ayah bisa menebasnya."

"…"

"Da-ah Ayah."

Yifan mendengus kuat, percakapan Zitao dan Ayahnya itu membuatnya berprasangka buruk sekarang.

Bahkan bulu kuduknya berdiri tegak.

.

Berlebihan.

"Bilang apa?"

Yifan akhirnya bersuara, setelah sekian lama ia lebih memilih berdiam diri, melihat gelagat Zitao yang sedang bertukar kata dengan Ayahnya.

Pikirannya hanya mampu menerka-nerka apa yang baru saja Siwon katakan pada putri bungsunya ini.

"Hehe, kata ayah, kalau gege macam-macam—keekk—ayah akan memenggal kepala gege. Kekeke…"

.

Tuh—kan.

.

.

Yifan meneguk liurnya pasrah, matanya berkedip takut menatap kearah jalanan Seoul yang ramai dengan lampu jalan.

Memang apa yang akan dia lakukan?

.

Tidak ada sih,

Cuma ancamannya itu, loh.

.

Zitao terkekeh dibuatnya, telapak tangan putihnya reflek menutup kelakar bibirnya yang terbuka.

Yifan hanya mendengus sembari masih awas menatap kedepan. Pemuda itu kemudian kembali melajukan mobilnya ketempat tujuan.

.

Rumah Yifan.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**xxXxx**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Mobil Yifan sudah terparkir dengan manis di garasi rumah besarnya. Pemuda itu lalu segera mengajak kekasihnya yang masih berpakaian sedikit lembab menuju kedalam rumah.

.

'kriet!'

.

Suara debam antar alas kaki kedua manusia itu terdengar menggema dirumah besar yang lenggang ini.

Yifan menggandeng tangan mungil Zitao yang terasa sangat dingin digenggamannya, ia segera melangkah menuju kamar besarnya. Tapi, baru langkah kaki pertama ia jejakan di anak tangga, suara maskulin rendah sudah mencegahnya bergerak.

"Yaha. Yifan Jung."

Yifan menengok.

Ada sosok laki-laki disana, dengan pakaian tidur manis berwarna biru muda dan gambar beruang kutub yang lucu—ewh.

Tangan laki-laki itu bersidekap, alis mata kirinya naik turun dengan menjengkelkan. Yifan mendesah lelah, ia kemudian menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah pria itu lalu membungkuk.

"Selamat datang—"

.

.

"..Ayah."

* * *

**.**

Zitao belum pernah bertemu dengan orang tua Yifan sebelumnya, dan ini adalah suasana yang terasa aneh.

Zitao bertemu dengan ayah Yifan yang sudah berdiri dengan gagah—kecuali karena piyama tidurnya yang imut—Yifan memberi salam dan mengenalkan pada Zitao jika sosok itu adalah ayahnya sendiri.

Lalu kemudian Zitao ikut memperkenalkan diri.

Hanya sebagai Zitao lalu disusul dengan membungkukan badannya sebagai ucapan salam dan rasa hormat.

.

.

Lalu kemudian seorang wanita—dua tahun lebih muda dari ayahnya mungkin—datang sembari membawa sebotol susu siap saji rasa melon.

Wanita itu menatap Zitao dari atas sampai bawah, bertanya pada Yifan, siapakah dirinya ini?

a—ahem.

.

Dan setelah Yifan mengatakan jika ia adalah kekasihnya, wanita paruh baya itu segera membawanya kelantai atas—kekamarnya mungkin—memberi pakaian pribadinya untuk dipakai Zitao yang tadi terlihat dingin karena pakaian lembabnya,

Wanita awet muda itu kemudian mengeringkan rambut panjang nan halus Zitao dengan pengering rambut.

.

.

Lalu disinilah mereka.

Diruang tengah keluarga Jung.

.

Ciee—Zitao ketemu calon mertua.

.

.

"Jadi, nak Zitao. Kenapa kau mau berpacaran dengan anakku yang hina ini?"

.

Apa?

Siapa yang hina?

.

"Errr.." Zitao menautkan jemarinya, rambutnya yang terurai menutupi sisi wajahnya, Jaejoong menjerit gemas—entah kenapa—ia lalu membenarkan helai rambut Zitao, menyampirkannya di belakang telinga gadis itu.

"A—aku hanya tau, kalau aku… menyayanginya."

.

.

Cie.

.

Duileh, Zitao.

.

"Duh, Yunho! Beruntung sekali kan Yifan memiliki Zitao-iie kecil yang lucu ini—uhh. upu-upu-upu."

"Bu, dia bukan bayi anjing. Jangan berkata begitu—"

"Ih, ibu kan tidak bermaksud begitu—Yifan-iie."

"Duh, ibu, jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan itu. Geli tau!"

"Tap—"

"He-eh, sudah-sudah—malu ada Zitao."

Zitao yang tadinya melongo mendengar perbedaan argumen ibu dan anak itu, sekarang justru tertawa tertahan, ia mencoba meredam suara kelakar tawanya dengan punggung tangan.

Jaejoong yang tadinya ingin bersuara kembali melawan ucapan Yunho—suaminya—sekarang sibuk menatap kearah Zitao.

Terdiam sebentar sebelum kedua tangannya terkepal dan menyentuh pipi tirus putihnya, wajah wanita itu memerah dengan tiba-tiba.

.

Yunho siaga satu.

.

Yifan mendesah malas.

.

.

"Kyaaaaa‼ Zitao menggemaskan sekali!"

.

.

Duh, Jae. Ingat umur, ah.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu, keluarga gege sangat hangat."

Yifan segera mengajak Zitao yang kebalkon kamarnya, waktu masih menunjukan pukul sembilan malam—lewat sedikit.

Ia tidak tahan dengan jeritan Jaejoong, by the way.

Bahkan Yifan sengaja meminta ayahnya untuk mengajak Jaejoong menjauh.

Menjauh darimu, darimu yang mulai berhenti, berhenti mengejar—loh.

.

"Ya, sangat. Tapi mereka jarang sekali berada dirumah, kau harusnya senang, Ayahmu bisa menjaga—ehem dirimu dua puluh empat jam."

"Iya sih…" Zitao mengenggam erat mug bergambar sapi berisi coklat panas yang Yifan berikan untuknya. Bibir bawah gadis itu maju kedepan beberapa centi.

"…tapi…. aku juga mau punya ibu."

.

Duh. Mellow nih.

.

.

Yifan kembali menghela nafas, pemuda itu lalu meletakan mug miliknya kesebuah meja disebelah kiri dirinya. Ia lalu berjalan kehadapan Zitao.

Meletakan juga mug yang sedari tadi gadis itu genggam erat.

Ganti ia yang menggenggam tangan gadis cantik itu.

Menggenggam erat dan mengecupnya hangat.

Sukses membuat Zitao merasa pipinya juga ikut menghangat.

"Jangan berkata begitu, princess. Aku tidak suka mendengarnya—ibuku sekarang ibumu juga, oke?"

Mata mereka bertemu, di coklat terang dengan sipendar hitam. Hembus angin malam membuat rambut gadis itu bergerak-gerak samar, jemari Yifan segera aktif menyampirkan helaian itu kebelakang telinga gadis beranting bintang ini.

.

Hening menyergap mereka.

.

Suasana yang sangat romantis.

.

Zitao berkedip manis beberapa kali.

.

.

"Jadi, maksud gege. Ayahku dulunya menikah dengan ibu gege?"

.

**BUAGH.**

.

.

Rasanya ada martil besar terbang lalu mengenai belakang kepala Yifan, setelah ia mendengar penuturan kekasihnya ini.

.

Dengar guys, polos dan bodoh itu beda tipis.

.

Eits! Tapi Zitao-nya Yifan ini polos loh ya,

Yah.

Polos.

**Sekali.**

.

.

"Bukan begitu sayang. Duuuh—"

.

* * *

**.**

**xxXxx**

**.**

**.**

"Hah…."

"…."

"Ha—ah~"

"…"

"Haah..ahh.."

"…"

"Hahh..ha—ah~"

"Yixing berhenti menghela nafas seperti bocah kekurangan gizi,"

Gadis berdimple yang dipanggil Yixing itupun segera menghentikan kegiatannya menghela nafas berulang.

Luhan bersidekap setelah sukses mengunci bibir adiknya yang pertama itu. Ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya menatap langit siang yang cerah.

Mereka sedang duduk-duduk tidak jelas dihalaman belakang rumah mereka.

Siwon memang luar biasa—tidak, lebih tepatnya istrinya lah yang luar biasa—istrinya menyukai tema rumah yang hangat dan kekeluargaan.

Jadilah rumah besar itu menyediakan halaman belakang yang manis, dengan sebuah pohon—entah apa namanya—dan dihiasi dengan ayunan kayu tepat dibawah rindangnya pohon itu.

Kolam renang yang airnya membuat suasana menjadi segar, juga halaman belakang ini ditumbuhi rumput yang biasa ada ditaman kota.

Sungguh nuansa yang sempurna.

Andai saja agnes monica masih ada—bukan maksudnya andai saja ibu mereka masih bersama mereka, nuansa ini akan terasa sempurna.

.

.

"Lusa ya.." Yixing mulai kembali bersuara, gadis itu sesekali memandang langit yang cerah dan anjing terrier airedale warna putih lucu—pemberian Junmyun kemarin—yang sekarang berada diatas perut datarnya.

"Bukan, tapi dua hari dari sekarang." Baekhyun menyela dengan cepat, jemarinya asik dengan halaman majalah fashion mingguan miliknya.

"Sama saja Jie." Zitao mendesis, "Oh—sama ya," Baekhyun cuek menanggapi.

Gadis kecil itu sesekali mengambil cookies dalam toples bening milik Zitao sedangkan yang punya masih sibuk dengan kucing anggora putihnya yang manis. Kadang memang Zitao mencemili cookiesnya, sebelum akhirnya bertemu tangan dengan kakaknya dan memukul tangan itu pelan.

Paling hanya disahuti rintihan memelas dari Baekhyun.

Tapi masih saja diulangin.

.

Baka.

.

"Luhan—"

"…."

"Luhan Choi!"

"…"

"Ya, XiLuhman!"

"…"

"hoy! Rusa betina keguguran!"

"e—eh, apa? ap—apa?"

Baekhyun memutar matanya malas, ia tahu percis kakaknya sedang tidak fokus sedari tadi, alasannya saja mengetik tugas kantor, tapi yang keluar kok malah program edit foto (—photoscape—) kelihatan sekali gadis itu melamun.

"Memikirkan Sehun ya Jie? Dia sudah menghubungimu?"

Zitao ganti bertanya sekarang, ia mengacuhkan kucingnya yang tiba-tiba langsung naik kepangkuannya. Luhan menatap adik kecilnya itu dengan pandangan kosong, nampak sekali aura bimbang dalam dirinya.

Luhan mendekat kearah adiknya, menyingkirkan kucing mungil itu dan merebahkan kepalanya dipangkuan sang adik.

Kucing kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu lalu melompat kearah Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu memekik tertahan, "Ya! Angel!"

Luhan tidak perduli pada teriakan hina Baekhyun. Gadis itu lalu memejamkan kedua matanya, "Angel, bisa kau usap keningku?"

Zitao tadinya hanya mengangkat alis matanya tinggi, tapi tetap saja gadis itu melakukan apa yang diminta kakaknya.

Ia mengusap kening Luhan yang tertutupi poni rambut berwarna coklat. Usapan adik-adiknya memang yang terbaik, tapi rasa yang keluar dari tangan lentik Zitao terasa berbeda, selain karena gadis itu masih bersih—ehem—adik kecilnya itu juga sangat penurut.

"Belum… dia belum menghubungiku."

Luhan bersua lemah, ketiga adiknya cukup tahu apa yang terjadi pada kakak tertua mereka ini. "..aku takut dia tidak datang lusa nanti."

Baekhyun mendesah pelan, ia menutup majalah yang memampangkan sepatu terbaru yang kemarin dipakai oleh Victoria Beckham. Ia membenarkan posisinya sehingga bisa menghadap kearah adik dan kakaknya—fokusnya sih Luhan.

"Tenang saja, aku tak segan memotong hartanya kalau dia tidak datang,"

"—demi Tuhan, Baek. Nanti dia tidak bisa menghamili Luhan-jie."

"Biar saja, bukan aku ini yang rugi."

"Baekhyun‼"

"….i-iya, bercanda."

Luhan bersama dengan Yixing dan Zitao menghela nafas kuat-kuat.

Baekhyun ini orang yang menakutkan.

A—Maka dia lakukan A.

B—Dia akan bilang B.

Sungguh seorang Lady.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tapi kau boleh melakukannya Baek,"

Yixing. Yixing.

Ck.

.

* * *

**.**

**xxXxx**

**.**

.

.

Tebak hari apa?

Hari senin? Bukan.

Selasa, rabu, kamis, jum'at, sabtu, minggu? Bukan juga.

.

Loh ya terus, hari apa ya?

.

.

Ini sebenarnya hanya hari jum'at, pukul tiga sore lebih lengkapnya.

Tapi, yang istimewa, hari ini adalah test kedua untuk para pangeran pengejar cinta!

Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha.

..ha-ha-ha.

.

..ha-ha.

.

.

..ha.

Sudah ah,

.

.

Siwon sudah duduk layaknya raja dengan permasisuri yang mengitarinya.

Sebenarnya ia hanya duduk disebuah kursi santai dengan bahan kayu mahoni sih, tapi rasanya memang dia seperti seorang pejabat tinggi.

Dihadapannya sudah ada tiga, ya, hanya tiga pemuda yang duduk dilantai keramik teras belakang rumah Siwon.

"Jadi, hanya kalian—"

Siwon menjeda ucapannya, ketiga pemuda dihadapannya sontak mengangguk kompak.

Kalau kalian tanya bagaimana empat putri Siwon yang lain.

Yah…

Yang satu sibuk menahan tangis, ia merasa kecewa, tjoy. Bagaimana tidak, si biang keladi masalah justru tidak datang dan bertanggung jawab. Sedang ketiga gadis yang lain sibuk mengusap punggung kecil kakak tertuanya.

Yah, Benar. Sehun tidak datang—nampaknya.

Tidak tahu apa alasan tepatnya. Yang jelas, Baekhyun sekarang ingin sekali memelintir kepala si Oh! Sehun itu sampai menghadap kebelakang.

Awas ya, awas saja kau Oh! Sehun.

"Sebenarnya ini karena kekasih putri tertuaku Luhan, si Oh Se-Me—siapa itu namanya? Oh Mehun?"

"Oh Mey gad yah," —Yixing.

"Bukan, yang benar Oh Sehun yah," —Zitao.

"Ya itu, tapi kenapa bocah itu tidak datang?"

Ketiga pemuda dihadapan Sehun hanya mampu mengangkat bahu tanda mereka tidak tahu apa-apa, Yixing menyipitkan mata memandang adiknya, seolah bertanya, 'Kenapa bisa?' pada si babi ketiga—coret—anak ketiga.

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu, bibirnya maju dan tangannya sudah mengenggam erat secarik kertas yang tidak tahu darimana hingga tidak berbentuk.

.

Dasar cadel!

.

.

.

.

.

"Ma'af.. hosh.. apa aku…hosh.. terlam—bat..hosh.."

Mata semua manusia yang ada disana langsung menatap kearah sumber suara, pemuda berkaus putih dan paduan kemeja kotak-kotak bewarna biru itu datang dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Tas punggung warna hitamnya hanya tersampir disatu pundak, angin mamiri mana yang datang hingga membuat rambut lembutnya bergerak bak model video clip.

Duh tuhan, ampuni kami.

.

Luhan tersentak, ia menatap tak percaya pemuda yang secara hukum dan agama masih menjadi kekasihnya itu. Rasanya ingin berlari dan menari kuch-kuch hota he—lalu kemudian memeluknya dan berkata 'Oh, Aiden. Kau datang?'

Lalu berharap Sehun akan menjawab, 'Ya, Anica. Aku datang'.

.

.

(—stop, this is not barbie' story—)

.

Yang jelas, Sehun akhirnya datang!

Ada Oh Sehun disana.

.

Yippey!

.

Akhirnya Oppa datang!

Oppa! Kyaaaa~

.

.

Ohok!—ewh.

.

.

"Kau datang?" Siwon buru-buru buka suara, wajahnya yang tampan kembali berekspresi menjengkelkan. Alis mata kirinya naik tinggi, dengusan nafas remeh terdengar di telinga Sehun yang masih mengumpulkan nafas banyak-banyak.

"Y—ya, paman. Saya sudah berjanji untuk datang bukan?"

.

.

Hening.

.

.

"Memang kapan kau janji padaku?"

.

.

Duing!

.

.

"Tapi ya baiklah, sekarang bergabunglah bersama mereka."

Sehun segera mengangguk dan ikut duduk dilantai bersama dengan pemuda hina lainnya.

Siwon segera menegakkan posisi duduk semula, menyentuh kedua telapak tangannya dan menumpukan dilutut kakinya.

"Baik, ini test terakhir—"

Siwon mematahkan kalimat yang akan ia ucapakan. Laki-laki lima puluh tahun itu kemudian menghela nafas dramatis, ia lalu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya yang terputus.

"Karena kalian tau, saya adalah anggota angkatan darat, tapi saya begitu mencintai Air, kalau saja ada wanita bernama air datang, saya tidak akan menolak."

.

.

.

Krik-krik-krik.

.

.

.

"Ayah.."

.

.

"Ohok! Ehem ya baik, abaikan."

Semua remaja—duileh—yang ada disana mengerutkan alismata mereka bingung. Jadi, kalau memang Siwon adalah mantan anggota angkatan darat yang mencintai air lalu kenapa?

Kenapa?

Apa hubungannya memang?

Ya 'kan, kena—pa.

.

.

"O—ow." Desisan itu mendadak mengalir dari belah bibir Yifan dan yang lain, entah benar atau tidak. Yang jelas, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak baik akan terjadi setelah ini.

.

"Jadi saya akan melakukan test yang kedua dan masih akan berhubungan dengan air. Eum, pantai? Ya kita ujian di pantai. I Love water, man."

"Maksud paman, kami disuruh menahan nafas lagi begitu?"

Siwon menggerakan jari telunjuknya kekanan dan kekiri, kepalanya bergerak seiring gerak telunjuknya. "A—a…"

"…bukan itu, Nak Junmyun."

Senyum Siwon yang timbul saat ini justru terlihat mengerikan.

Laki-laki paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum dengan mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya—menyeringai.

Anggota pelaksana ujian meneguk liur—lagi-lagi—dengan paksa dan terasa berat.

"Minggu, datanglah pagi-pagi kerumah **'ayahmu'** ini, mengerti nak?"

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Kau…datang."

Luhan mengantarkan Sehun untuk pulang—ah, lebih tepatnya mengantar sampai depan pintu saja.

Luhan sempat segan untuk melakukan hal ini, tapi apalah daya, anjing mengonggong Yixing tertawa bahagia. Adik-adiknya yang 'manis' dan cantik memintanya dengan sangat manis (—yah, sedikit dorongan dan cubitan dipinggang mungkin cukup—) untuk mau mengantarkan Sehun—setidaknya sampai depan pintu rumah mereka.

Luhan dengan sangat terpaksa—ehem—menyanggupi permintaan adiknya.

"Ya, aku sudah janji pada adik-adikmu."

Alis mata Luhan terangkat tinggi-tinggi, untuk kemudian keningnya berkerut. "Aku heran deh, memang apa yang dilakukan adikku padamu sih?"

Sehun meneleng, matanya bertemu dengan mata boneka Luhan.

Kok rasanya gemes ya,

Pengen nyium aja gitu bawaannya kalo lihat Luhan.

(—we-e-e-ew bang jono—)

Sehun segera melepas bayangannya tentang memeluk Luhan erat-erat sekarang, ia kemudian menggelengkan kepala samar. "E—eh, ah, apa? tidak, tidak ada kok."

Luhan mendengus setelah mendengar jawaban Sehun, sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya lebih banyak, tapi apalah daya pintu rumah sudah dekat. Jadilah ia menelan saja keinginannya itu bulat-bulat.

.

"Baik, aku pulang dulu."

"U-um, hati-hati." Luhan mengangguk dan memberi lambaian tangan pelan kepada Sehun, pemuda itu sudah mulai melangkah menuju mobilnya.

Luhan masih bertahan didepan pintu, ia masih ingin melihat Sehun sebelum mobil itu hilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

**'chup!'**

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lu."

**.**

* * *

**.**

**xxXxx**

**.**

**.**

"Wow! Amazing."

Kyungsoo mendelikan mata bulat sempurnanya kearah Zitao, Zitao reflek memundurkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Duh, Kyungsoo, matanya mau menggelinding keluar tuh." Zitao mencicit pelan, mata Kyungsoo itu bulat besar, kalau berkedip jadi kelihatan menggemaskan.

Catatan.

Berkedip yah, bukan melotot.

Gadis imut itu terkekeh samar, ia kemudian memasang ekspresi normal lalu duduk dengan benar. Kyungsoo kemudian menyedot kembali minuman shake rasa coklat dalam gelas tinggi miliknya untuk kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangan mata kearah teman baiknya itu.

"Heran deh, Ayahmu itu mau mendapat menantu atau mau dapat anggota wajib militer?"

Zitao mengangkat bahu cuek. Gadis itu masih sibuk dengan lelehan rasa manis dalam mulutnya, sedikit jilatan indah semakin menguatkan rasa manisnya—makan permen.

"Kalau dari yang ku dengar sih, nampaknya Ayahmu mau memerintah mereka menemukan putri ariel—"

"Please, Kyung. Ini bukan disney land."

Kyungsoo terkekeh lagi, kali ini pundaknya naik dan menghilangkan lekuk lehernya yang putih.

Duh, gemes deh Morgan!

.

.

"Kyung—"

"Ye?"

"Kalau Yifan-gege mati jangan bilang ini karena ulah Ayahku ya?"

"Loh ya lalu—?"

"Bilang saja dia bukan ayahku."

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Hey pemuda! Ini hari minggu, Ayo bangun!

Semua pemuda tampan dan mempesona itu sudah berdiri stand by di depan teras rumah Choi Siwon.

Ini masih pukul sembilan pagi, man.

Tapi karena janji yang sudah disepakati bersama oleh para pemuda ini jadilah mereka sudah datang sesuai waktu yang ditentukan.

Jangan terlambat man, nanti gajimu dipotong lagi.

.

Kemarin sebelum pulang, Siwon memerintahkan mereka untuk mempersiapkan stamina mereka.

'Jangan lupa sarapan berkarbohidrat.' Itu pesan duda tampan tersebut pada mereka semua.

.

.

"Apa ya yang kiranya akan diperintahkan?" —ini Junmyun.

"Mungkin kita harus memindahkan air laut kedalam bentuk sachet." —thanks Chanyeol, pendapat yang bagus.

"Ayolah yang realistis sedikit." —Yifan, haaay~

"Menemukan putri duyung sejenis ariel mungkin, kekeke…."

.

.

**DZING.**

.

"..bercanda hyungdeul." —please, Sehun.

.

.

.

'tap-tap-tap'

Suara debaman alas sepatu dengan lantai keramik bersih itu terdengar, ke-empat pemuda itu kembali keposisi semula.

—tegap merayap.

.

Siwon keluar dengan ke-empat putrinya yang mengikuti dari belakang, si sulung dan si bungsu dengan pakaian santainya, yah.. hanya kaus tipis putih dengan paduan celana pendek hitam, sedang yang kedua dan ketiga terlihat cantik sekali, dengan gaun pantai bertali kecil mungil dan menggemaskan, belum lagi aksen bunga-bunga itu.

.

Mimisan nih, ye.

.

.

.

"Wah, kalian luar biasa siap yah.. aku bahkan baru saja selesai mandi, kekeke…" kekehan Siwon terdengar sangat menyakitkan untuk para pria muda itu, mereka sudah berdiri dengan gagahnya, menunggu sang tuan rumah dengan sabar.

Tapi ternyata..

Hah.

Sudahlah.

.

.

"Oke, ayo ikuti aku—weits, kalian mau kemana?"

"Naik mobil Ayah."

"Ani, sekarang satu mobil dengan mereka semua saja, ok."

"…."

.

* * *

**.**

**xxXxx**

**.**

**.**

Test kedua.

Mereka sudah ada dipantai Jeongdongjin yang berada dipinggiran kota Seoul.

Chanyeol mengumpat kecil dalam hati, ia takut jika prasangkanya akan benar-benar terjadi, membuat air laut sachet dengan merk dagang 'Siwon'.

Hah. Bahkan dalam mimpipun Chanyeol tidak pernah membayangkan itu.

.

.

"Ayo naik."

Siwon menghentak pikiran jelek Chanyeol, pria itu berjalan terlebih dahulu memimpin barisan muda-mudi yang ada dibelakangnya.

.

Arah kakinya sih, kalau Yifan terka-terka, pria itu akan mengajak mereka kearah sebuah kapal (yang dipake sama geum jandi.) putih yang sudah terparkir disisi laut ini.

Kalau Yifan salah, ya ma'afkan. Dia kan hanya menerka-nerka saja.

.

.

Tap!

Benar 'kan.

"Naik."

Siwon menginterupsi seluruh remaja yang ada disana untuk mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan olehnya, semuanya hanya terdiam tapi tetap melangkah naik keatas kapal cepat berukuran kecil itu.

Zitao yang pertama kali buka suara, ia memandang kearah Ayahnya yang duduk dengan tampan disebelah kiri sipengemudi, pemuda berkulit tan yang sekiranya masih seusia Zitao atau Sehun—mungkin.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana yah?"

Siwon hanya tersenyum manis hingga matanya melengkung bulan sabit, ia lalau bergerak kearah belakang kapal sebelum mengusap surai rambut anak terkecilnya,

"Lihat saja nanti."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Weitsh! Jongin?! Sejak kapan kau disini? Apa karena langit mendung jadi kau bisa ada disini—"

"Sialan kau Oh!"

Sehun terkekeh samar setelah ia menyadari jika ternyata teman satu angkatan, satu fakultas, satu komplek rumah, satu jenis kelamin—err—ini datang dan duduk dengan manis sambil mengemudi kapal putih milik calon ayah mertuanya—aamiin.

"Aku memang dipercayakan paman Siwon, hehe.. wanti-wanti jika kau gagal maka aku yang akan menggantikanmu menikahi Lu noo—awh! Ya! Apa-ap—"

"Ckckck.. dasar manusia kelam, baru kutinggal beberapa menit dan kau sudah ngelantur bicaranya,"

Jongin mendengus sambil sesekali mengusap belakang kepalanya yang dipukul dengan sebuah sendok makan stenshil mungil, bibirnya mengerucut dengan mengesalkannya, membuat tawa Sehun menguar.

"Bercanda, Sayang. Aku tidak mungkin mau dengan wanita tua."

"Ya!"

Genti Sehun yang ingin memukul belakang kepalanya, kalau saja Jongin kalah cepat dari Sehun bisa saja ia meringis dua kali.

Gadis cantik bermata bulat itu hanya bisa menggeleng kepala samar tanda ia prihatin dengan keadaan kekasih seksinya.

Ia kemudian melangkah lagi kearah belakang tempat ia semula, tempat dimana ia sedang bercanda gurau dengan teman-teman satu spesiesnya sebelum ia mendengar Jongin berbicara yang tidak-tidak.

"Siapa?"

"Kekasihku."

"Serius?!"

"Iya dong,"

"Gak percaya, ah!"

"Tanya saja,"

"Kenapa dia mau ya?"

"Bungcudh."

"Hahaha.."

Sehun kembali tertawa keras, kali ini ia bahkan sampai terduduk dilantai kapal dan memegangi perut datarnya.

Benar-benar.

Membuat Jongin merasa terhina itu menyenangkan sekali nampaknya ya.

Haha..

.

Jongin memang seksi dan tampan, hidungnya mancung—tapi berbeda kalau kau lihat dari sisi samping wajah—dan dia berkarisma, memang tidak heran jika ia mendapat gadis bermata bulat tadi.

Tawa bahagia dan sapaan ramah dari para gadis tadi samar-samar Sehun dengar kala gadis mungil berwajah menggemaskan itu ikut bergabung dengan para gadis Siwon lainnya.

Sekilas Sehun dengar pekikan halus Zitao sebelumnya tadi, "Kyung—iie aku tak tahu kau ikut!" yang sangat ramah dipendengaran Sehun.

.

.

"Jong—"

Jongin masih mengabaikan Sehun, ia masih dendam nampaknya.

.

Cie.

.

.

"Jong—"

Sehun mengulang lagi, Jongin masih mengabaikan, matanya masih awas menatap kearah depan, ia harus mengemudi dengan baik kalau tidak ingin dijatuhkan kedasar laut.

"Hey! Jong—eeh."

.

.

Telinga.

Earphone.

Musik.

.

.

Eleuh. Eleuh.

Pantas saja tidak dengar.

Kupingnya disumbat.

.

.

Sehun mendesah keras dan melepas earphone kecil itu dengan sekali tarik, Jongin memekik dan mengusap telinganya lamat-lamat.

"Woh! Ada apa sih?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya dengan malas, ia bersidekap dengan bibir yang mendumal pelan. "Aku panggil dari tadi kau tidak dengar!"

"hah~ iya, iya, baik, ada apa Sehun sayang?"

.

Ewh.

Geli.

.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Dan lagi kenapa kau dan kekasihmu bisa ada disini?"

Jongin terkekeh tampan.

Kerutan diujung mata karena gerakan tawanya itu membuat kesan 'Good Looking' semakin terasa nyata.

Kalau dia wanita, Sehun mau deh menikahinya—tidak!

"Jadi begini—"

.

* * *

.

Kyungsoo sedang duduk di cafetaria kampus selepas Zitao bilang ingin pulang duluan.

Kyungsoo sengaja membiarkan saja teman baiknya itu meninggalkannya duluan, karena memang ia sedang ada janji dengan seonggok—em—sesosok manusia yang kebetulan sialnya menjadi kekasihnya.

"Kyungbaby!"

Seruan yang sangat biasa bagi telinga Kyungsoo itu mengalun, gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari ponsel pintarnya ke arah seseorang yang memanggilnya barusan.

Ada Jongin disana, lengkap dengan kemeja bercorak kotak dengan warna campuran hitam dan merah yang terlihat sangat cocok dengan tubuh tegapnya.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu, ya?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, "Yah, sekiranya sudah lima menit dari pesan singkatmu."

Jongin terkekeh sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal, "Hehe.. ku kira sudah lama—habis satu menit saja tidak bertemu denganmu rasanya hampa."

.

Cie.

.

Kyungsoo mendengus dan kembali tertawa samar, pemuda didepannya sibuk menggeser minuman pesanan Kyungsoo dan menyedot isinya hingga lenyap separuh.

"Mau pesan ap—"

"Kyungsoo?"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo reflek mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah sumber suara, ada seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang berdiri dengan setelan kemeja putih polos yang membentuk sedikit rupa dadanya yang kekar.

Meski gurat usia paruh baya terlihat, tapi kadar wajah tampannya sama sekali tidak berkurang.

Kyungsoo berdiri dan segera membungkuk dalam, "Eh, pam—paman!? Annyeong haseyo!"

Jongin berkedip beberapa kali.

.

Kurang tahu keadaan bocah ini.

.

"Boleh paman duduk disini sebentar?"

Siwon tersenyum simpul kearah Kyungsoo, gadis berambut sepundak itu segera mengangguk kaku dengan mata bulat yang terlihat lucu.

Siwon menghempaskan tubuhnya kearah kursi yang berada disebelah Jongin.

Jongin masih tidak tahu keadaan, jadi dia hanya berkedip tanpa mau bertanya apa-apa.

"Kyung—"

"Ya paman?"

"Siapa?"

"Apanya paman?"

"Ini?"

"O—oh, e—em kekasihku paman,"

"Kok kau mau bersamanya?"

.

Jongin tertohok ma-men.

.

"Ma'af paman, tapi aku ini terlalu bercharisma untuk ditolak."

"Ah. Ma'af, Kyungsoo memang sedikit idiot."

.

.

Twitch.

.

.

Siapa sih paman gila ini (—ini kata hati Jongin—)

Baru juga datang sudah membuatku darah tinggi,

.

.

"Em, paman. Ada apa? sampai repot-repot datang kekampus, ingin menyusul Zitao ya? Ma'af paman, tapi Zitao sudah pulang lima belas menit yang lalu."

Siwon menghembuskan nafas sebentar, tangannya terulur untuk memanggil pelayan cafe yang ia kunjungi ini, tak butuh waktu lama, gadis dengan rambut coklat dan terikat buntut kuda menghampiri mereka.

Siwon segera mengatakan jika ia memesan segelas coffe mocca.

"No. Aku sudah tahu Zitao pulang, aku kesini justru ingin menemuimu."

Alis mata Kyungsoo terangkat, mata bulatnya mencelos lucu.

Jongin justru mengernyit dengan bibir atas naik beberapa centi.

"Sayang, matamu—"

"O—owh."

.

Kyungsoo segera bereskpresi normal.

.

"Paman mau, kau ikut bersama paman dan anak-anak, minggu nanti."

Siwon mengatakan apa maksud tujuannya tak lama setelah mocca pesanannya datang ke mejanya, kernyitan Kyungsoo menandakan dia bingung dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Untuk apa paman?"

Siwon menghembuskan nafas pelan setelah ia mengecap rasa pahit dan manis kopi dalam cangkir putihnya, "Sebenarnya, paman akan mengadakan suatu acara keluarga, berhubung kau adalah teman Zitao—"

"Oh, jadi aku diundang untuk menemani Zitao? Begitu ya paman? Ahahaha… tenang saja kalau begitu,"

Mulut Zitao menganga dengan reflek, ia berdehem sebentar untuk kemudian kembali berbicara, "No. Lebih tepatnya menenangkan Zitao jika ia histeris atau bahkan pingsan nanti."

.

.

Tuk-tuk.

.

.

Heih?

.

.

Maksudnya gimana ini pak, saya kurang paham.

.

"E—em.. maksudnya bagaimana ya paman?"

"Yang jelas, paman minta kau datang saja ya,"

Jongin yang sedari tadi diam nampaknya mulai bosan dengan keterdiamannya sedari tadi, matanya menatap Siwon dengan tatapan tajam menusuk.

"Kalau Kyungsoo ikut, ma'af, tapi saya juga harus ikut."

"..Jongin.."

Jongin mantap menatap kearah Siwon yang juga ikut menatapnya, tak ada tatapan takut atau goyah.

Pokoknya, jika kekasihnya pergi, ia harus menemani.

Dia pemuda yang bertanggung jawab, man.

.

"Saya ikut, tuan."

Siwon mendesis, alis matanya seperti biasa terangkat sangat tinggi, membuat Jongin terpana dengan lekuk alis mata yang bak tersengat ratu lebah itu.

Kyungsoo menhela nafas frustasi, kekasihnya ini tidak tahu keadaan dan situasi sekali.

.

"Jong—"

"Baik. Kau boleh ikut."

.

Garis.

.

.

"Jadi begitu.."

"Pfftt…"

"Ku kira aku akan diajak untuk menemani kalian dan ikut berpesta,"

"Pfft…"

"Taunya, aku Cuma dijadikan.. hah…"

"pfftt.."

"Sopir gratisan… Apa karena wajahku yang terlalu—"

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

.

"Sehun!"

.

Sehun langsung mengatupkan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar sekali karena ledakan tawanya, Jongin yang lagi-lagi menjadi korban hinaan Sehun hanya mampu pura-pura tak tahu apa-apa.

Ia sibuk dengan kendali kapal mini yang ia bawakan ini.

.

"Aku tak terkejut sama sekali, Jong."

.

Pletak!

.

.

Jitakan Jonginpun menjadi akhir penutup hinaan Sehun.

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

**Sorry ini jadi makin gajelas dan njijik'i  
ane lagi patah hati, bias pertama ane the one and only one—dulunya,  
laki-laki yg ane idam-idamkan kelak akan jd mu'allaf dan bersedia menikahi ane ternyata menghianati ane, dan memilih pacaran dengan seonggok KTY,  
padahal—ah, sudahlah. Biarkan ane tenang bersama Sehun  
dan dua OTP ane untuk skrg,  
ane jg galau banyak yg menghina my babang Yifan, krn dia maen film.  
tolong hargai hati ane yang masih mencintai Wu dan Huang.  
gabisa benci, mungkin kesel iya.  
jadi mengertilah diriku sedikit saja mas bram/apa/  
.**

**.**

**WOH‼! CHE24 SUNBAE-NIM REVIEW FF PE'AK INI,  
DUH GUSTI SENANGNYA~ T_T  
dari dulu emang selalu excited sama FF sunbae, tp sunbae mendadak menghilang dan meninggalkan kami dan FF yang telah berubah menjadi butiran debu /pe'a/**

**MAKASIH YA SEMUANYA‼ SUNBAE XIEXIE.**

**See u in the last chap.**

**Warning! Smutt scene in the next chapter.**

**So review guys (n_n)**

**Bye~~~~!**

**/pyong/**


	4. Chapter 4

**xxXxx**

**Tittle : Operation Wedding.**

**.**

**Last Chap!**

**xxXxx**

**.**

* * *

Sekitaran duapuluh lima menit berlalu, kapal mini mungil berwarna putih rupawan itu berhenti ditengah-tengah hamparan air bening dengan nuansa asin lengket yang kentara—apasih.

Siwon sudah duduk dengan tampan disebelah Jongin, kacamata hitamnya bersender apik dengan hidung mancungnya, pria itu mengusir terlebih dahulu Sehun dan menduduki posisi Sehun tadi.

.

.

"Berhenti."

Begitu interupsi Siwon pada Jongin.

Kapal itu berhenti ditengah hamparan air laut, terombang-ambing secara tenang, ya karena memang air yang berderik sangat pelan.

.

"Yup, sudah sampai." Siwon berseru kembali, membuat para pemuda itu menatap kearahnya dengan alis tertekuk.

.

Banyak pasang mata yang langsung menatap kesekeliling, dan yang terlihat hanya—

Air,

Air,

Daan~ air.

.

"Apanya yang sudah sampai, paman?"

"Ya, sampai ditempat test kalian, masa sampai di peristirahatan terakhir, kalian mau begitu?!"

"Tentu tidaak!"

.

.

Siwon seketika mendengus, ia lalu menatap kearah para manusia bukan betina yang ada disana.

"Jadi—"

.

Jeda.

.

.

Kebiasaan.

.

.

"—didalam sana sudah ada empat empat botol yang berbeda,"

Manusia yang ada disana seketika bertatapan dan bergumam 'botol?' dengan pelan, tidak terkecuali Jongin yang tidak masuk dalam kategori peserta test.

.

"Botol air minum paman?"

"Bukan. Botol bekas."

.

.

.

Semua diam dan menunduk.

.

.

Siwon mendengus dan kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, baik-baik para manusia yang ada disana memasang telinga mereka.

"Kalian harus bisa menyelam kedalam, dan menemukan botol-botol yang sudah saya sebar—"

.

"—botol itu berisi sesuatu, jadi kalian harus terlebih dulu menemukannya untuk tau apa maksud saya meminta kalian mencari benda itu."

.

.

Lagi.

Tatapan heran nampak sekali diwajah para manusia yang ada disana.

.

"Jadi maksud paman kami harus menyelam begitu?"

Yifan bertanya dengan nada hati-hati, Siwon tersenyum menjengkelkan, kemudian mengangguk.

Sontak dengusan nafas para manusia yang ada disana terdengar secara berbarengan.

.

.

Konyol bener testnya, ah.

.

.

Yifan lalu membalikan tubuh tegapnya dan menatap kesekeliling isi kapal.

.

Kok aneh.

.

.

Tidak ada alat selam.

.

.

"Paman, alat selamnya dimana?" Yifan akhirnya bertanya kepada Siwon yang masih sibuk menatap dasar air laut bening yang terlihat jelas.

"Heih—? Alat selam?"

"Iya alat selam, kami disuruh menyelam kan?"

"Memang siapa yang bilang kalian menyelam dengan alat selam?"

.

Loh.

.

.

Ya lalu?

.

.

"Menyelamlah tanpa alat apapun."

"PA'A?‼"

"..err.. terbalik Yeol,"

"Baiklah, ulangi."

.

.

"APA?‼!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Zitao—"

"Jangan pingsan!"

.

.

Kyungsoo sekarang sungguh tau untuk apa dia datang.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Zi—?"

Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi tembam adik kecilnya yang sedari tadi asik memejamkan mata (—matamu asik!—)

Gadis itu perlahan membuka matanya, mengerjap dengan menggemaskan hingga helai bulu matanya ikut bergerak.

Beberapa manusia yang ada disana menghela nafas lega melihat Zitao sudah sadarkan diri.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa sayang?"

Ganti Siwon yang kali ini buka suara, sedari tadi ia sibuk mengusap ujung hidungnya sendiri—entah apa maksudnya—

"Engh~"

Zitao melenguh sebentar, ia lalu membuka matanya secara normal dan bertemu pandang dengan beberapa wujud manusia yang sudah mengelilinginya.

.

"Gege mana?"

"Disini sayang." Yifan mendekat kearah kekasihnya dan mengusap kening Zitao dengan tangannya yang hangat.

Zitao tersenyum sayu, ia lalu menangkup tangan besar kekasihnya itu dengan tangannya yang panjang dan lentik.

"Gege ikut menyelam?"

"Kalau tidak ikut kan tidak bisa menikahimu,"

"Kalau gege mati bagaimana?"

.

.

**DZING**

.

"Kau maunya begitu?"

Zitao menggeleng lucu, "Enggak kok."

.

Duh emesh.

.

.

Yifan menghela nafas lelah, pemuda british asia itu lalu kembali melanjutkan usapannya dikening Zitao.

.

Siwon berdehem sebentar, ayah empat anak itu lalu berjalan menjauh dari posisinya yang semula, ia bergerak kearah sisi kanan kapal, menatap ke arah luar lewat jendela kecil yang ada disana.

"Jadi, apakah kalian siap?"

.

Semua kepala reflek bergerak menatap pria itu.

"Apanya yah?" / "—paman?"

"Mencabuti bulu doraemon—"

.

Siwon facepalm.

.

"—ya, kalian… menyelam."

.

.

.

.

Zitao seketika tak sadarkan diri lagi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Ayah, kurasa ini akan berbahaya."

Luhan mendesah keras, ia menatap kearah Sehun yang nampaknya sudah siap, pemuda putih susu itu tidak mengenakan pakaian atas, hanya celana pendek selutut.

.

.

.

Duh, mas. Inah ga kuaaat!

.

.

.

Siwon yang sedari tadi duduk dengan manis dipintu kapal, lengkap dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya mendengus.

"Pria sejati itu berani mati, Lu."

"Tapi yah—"

"Xing-iie, apa Zitao sudah sadar?"

Siwon mengacuhkan kembali gurat protes anak sulungnya, ia lebih memilih memalingkan wajah kedalam kapal dan menatap kearah dua gadis lain yang masih sibuk menyadarkan si bungsu.

.

.

.

Pray for dedek Zitao.

Dedek Zitao strong.

.

.

.

"Belum Yah." / "Belum Paman."

Seketika seruan Yixing dan Kyungsoo terdengar kompak menyahuti Siwon.

Siwon lalu reflek menggaruk jumput rambutnya dan menghembuskan nafas lelah.

.

.

Bagaimanapun juga ini harus tetap terlaksana.

Zitao putri kesayangannya, dan ia harus tau apakah calon suami putri kecilnya itu adalah yang terbaik.

Soalnya, dilihat dari wajah, Yifan ini nampaknya adalah pemuda yang semasa SMA-nya punya jumlah mantan seperti bulu hidung—banyak.

Tipekal pemuda yang kalau lihat wanita seksi dengan pakaian kekurangan bahan, memang tidak akan terpengaruh.

Tapi sekalinya lihat wanita seksi sintal dengan kepribadian polos, lucu, upu-upu macam Zitao dia akan langsung menyambar.

.

.

**GRRR..**

.

.

.

Bukan.

Bukan Siwon tidak menyayangi putri nya yang lain, ia sangat sayang.

Bahkan ia melakukan test yang sama rata untuk calon ketiga putrinya yang lain.

.

Selain Yifan, Sehun adalah salah satu pemuda yang Siwon khawatirkan.

Nampaknya pemuda itu tipekal pemuda yang suka melihat foto wanita dewasa hampir tak berbusana jika sudah malam.

Atau tipekal pemuda yang saat masih kecil diperintahkan untuk shalat taraweh berjama'ah tapi malah belok main point blank diwarnet.

.

Hah.

Belangsak sekali.

.

.

Chanyeol?

Halah, wajahnya konyol.

Dia tidak terlalu was-was dengan pemuda calon suami Baekhyun ini.

Dilihat dari wajahnya, Chanyeol ini tipekal suami yang akan rela jam duabelas malam keluar rumah demi mencari apel berwarna orange hanya karena istrinya (—anggaplah disini posisi itu adalah Baekhyun—) sedang ngidam anak mereka.

.

.

Atau Junmyun.

Haha, jujur saja ya, pemuda ini adalah type-nya.

.

WEITS! MAKSUDNYA TIPE MENANTU LOH YA,

(—iya, om santai dong—)

.

Junmyun menurutnya adalah tipekal pemuda yang jangankan memenggal seekor ayam, menepuk sebatang nyamuk pun dia tidak tega.

.

.

.

.

Ya itu kan menurut Siwon.

Bagaimana menurut anda? (—lupakan—)

.

.

.

"Baik—"

Siwon akhirnya berdiri dari posisinya semula, ia menatap kearah empat pemuda yang sudah tidak berpakaian atas, hanya bercelana pendek (—ini peraturan Siwon yang selanjutnya, jangan berbusana atas—) itu dengan pandangan menilik.

.

"Heish. Baekhyun Choi, kesini."

Baekhyun yang namanya dipanggil dengan lengkap segera melesat berpindah posisi kesebelah kanan Ayahnya,

Dengan terpaksa meninggalkan kegiatannya bersama Chanyeol tadi.

.

Beradu pandang, usap-usap wajah, meringis-ringis sedikit, dan akhirnya—berpelukan~

.

.

.

Heleh.

.

.

Modus.

.

.

"Kalian akan melakukan test yang sudah saya jelaskan tadi,"

Empat pemuda tampan itu seketika menegakkan tubuh mereka, menatap kearah sang ayah calon mertua—aamiin—dengan mata serius.

.

"Tiga puluh menit tidak menemukan apapun, silahkan naik kembali."

"Paman."

"Yo'i bro."

"Kami tidak memakai alat pengaman apapun?"

"Ada—"

"Hah~ syukurlah." Sehun yang tadi bertanya tentang keamanan nyawanya, menghela nafas lega sembari mengusap dada bidang tak berbusana miliknya.

.

.

Uhh~ err..

.

.

"Dimana paman alatnya?" kali ini Chanyeol yang bertanya, pemuda itu menatap Siwon dengan mata jenakanya yang menggemaskan.

.

Siwon tersenyum tampan walau matanya tertutup kacamata hitam, surai hitamnya tertiup angin sehingga semakin terlihat mempesona—tsaaah.

.

.

.

Tapi jawaban Siwon, sama sekali tidak mempesona bagi empat pria muda disana.

.

.

.

"Di mimpi kalian."

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Sudah siap?"

Hela nafas samar-samar terdengar ditelinga Siwon, disusul dengan anggukan ke-empat anak muda yang sudah berdiri lunglai dipinggiran kapal.

Terdorong dengusan nafas Kyungsoo sedikit saja, mungkin mereka sudah jatuh ke-air.

.

Luar biasa.

.

.

"Baik kita mulai—"

Siwon kembali memberi aba-aba, peluit mungil putih serta stopwatch hitam sudah bergantung cantik dileher berkulit sedikit tan miliknya.

Pemuda yang ada disana sudah mulai melakukan kuda-kuda untuk segera meluncur turun,

.

"Bersedia—"

.

Lagi, Siwon memberi aba-aba selanjutnya.

Pergerakan semakin terasa akan dimulai.

.

"Bersedia—"

"Yeol hati-hati,"

"Sehun-aah, ingat—

…masa depanmu…."

.

.

"Siap‼"

Siwon mengangkat tangan kekarnya keats tinggi-tinggi, pemuda yang ada disana sudah mulai sedikit membungkuk untuk bisa lebih muda membasahi diri—ahem.

.

"Mu—"

"Junmyun-iie!"

.

.

.

.

Pause dulu.

.

.

.

Yixing mendadak keluar, membatalkan ancang-ancang ke-empat pemuda yang berdiri tegap disana, gadis itu mengahmpiri kekasihnya dengan sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya,

.

"Hati-hati, tidak masalah kalau kau tidak bisa menyelesaikannya.. aku tetap mencintaimu.."

"Xing…"

"Sukses.. sayang."

"Hu'um!"

.

.

.

Keadaan mendadak terasa sangat manis.

Kedua sejoli itu masih asik berpandangan sembari berpegangan tangan.

Manusia yang tersisa mendadak ingin loncat saja dengan ikhlas,

.

.

.

Ini manis bingitz.

.

.

.

"WOHOK! Sudah bisa dimulai, Yixing?"

Siwon menginterupsi kegiatan lovey-dovey putrinya beserta kekasih pendeknya tersebut.

Yixing segera sadar diri dan berjalan kearah ayah dan dua saudarinya yang lain.

.

.

"Baik, kita mulai. Bersediap. Siap. Mu—"

"Sehun!"

"Haiya."

.

.

Baru saja Siwon ingin memulai, sekarang si sulung yang berlari kearah kekasihnya.

.

.

Dan si sulung ini nampaknya jauh lebih simple, daripada saudarinya yang lain.

.

.

Tidak.

Tidak usah berpandangan sambil berpegangan tangan dan berwajah sayu.

.

.

.

Luhan hanya mencium pipi Sehun dan kembali lagi ketempat ayahnya.

.

.

Simple.

.

.

Dan menantang!

Huahaha.

.

.

.

"Oke, sekarang serius—

" ..bersedia.."

.

.

"…siap…"

.

.

"Mulai!"

.

.

.

**BYURR‼**

.

.

Suara kecipak air yang terhantam paksa oleh tubuh tegap dan tinggi ke-empat manusia tadi terdengar sangat keras.

.

.

.

"GEGE‼"

"Zitao‼"

.

Menyusul setelahnya suara jeritan si bungsu yang segera berlari kepinggir kapal, untungnya ada tiang putih yang terpasang secara horizontal menghadang tubuh ramping itu.

.

Kalau tidak mungkin dia juga menggelinding keluar.

.

.

Siwon dan tiga putrinya lain sontak terkejut, mereka memekik secara serempak melihat gerak si bungsu,

.

"Zitao, jangan lompat Zitao!" Kyungsoo lari tergopoh-goboh lengkap dengan capitan kue yang masih ia genggam kuat, menyusul dibelakangnya ada Jongin yang pipinya membeludak tembam karena terisi sesuatu—lagi makan dia tadi—

"Noona! no, don't do that…"

Jongin memekik setelah menelan bulat-bulat kue yang tadi masih ia usaha kunyah pelan-pelan,

Seketika ia menyadari sesuatu.

.

.

"Tsaaah, diriku.. hebat sekali bisa pakai bahasa inggris. Jadi makin mirip johny depp kan. Hihay~"

.

.

Oke, man.

Serius dong!

.

Tegang nih.

.

.

"Zitao jangan!"—Luhan.

"Sayang, sayang jangan ikuti kekasihmu, biarkan saja dia yang turun sayang."—daddy Siwon.

"Ya noona, jangan konyol, jangan melakukan hal itu."—Jongin.

"Zitao-iie. Huks.."—Kyungsoo.

.

.

Zitao hanya diam memperhatikan mereka,

Sekejap ia yang semula menatap kearah manusia yang tadi memanggil-manggil namanya sontak membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap kearah air biru,

Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, tapi tidak terlihat karena ia melakukannya dengan perlahan.

.

.

Zitao menatap kebawah lagi, kali ini ia melongok semakin kebawah.

.

.

"Zitao!"

Sontak semua yang ada disana memekik,

Mereka tidak menyangka Zitao senekat ini, hanya demi Yifan dia mau melompat.

.

.

Dedek.

Jangan, dek. Hiks..

.

.

"Zitao! Ayah janji, ayah akan lakukan apapun yang kau mau!"

"Kakak janji, kakak tidak akan menjahilimu lagi deh, kakak akan membelikanmu semua sepatu Victoria beckham, janji sayang, tapi jangan lompat yah,"—Baekhyun.

"Zitao mau apa dari kakak hm? Kakak janji, kakak akan belikan Zitao tiket konser bigbang, dimanapun konsernya diselenggarakan."—Luhan.

"Zitao sayang, kakak janji akan masakan kue untukmu, cookies, tart, apapun, asal jangan lakukan sayang, huks.."—Yixing.

.

.

Zitao mengernyit, ia lalu membalik tubuhnya dan menatap kearah manusia yang tadi menjanjikannya banyak hal seperti calon presiden kampanye.

.

.

"Apa sih maksudnya?"

Itu suara pertama dari Zitao.

.

.

"Kau…"

Luhan menjeda ucapannya, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca menatap kearah adik kecilnya.

.

.

Duh emesh.

.

.

"..Mau.."

Baekhyun sontak melanjutkan, ia juga tidak kalah gemetar, bahkan bibir kecilnya sudah bergerak-gerak seperti getaran bajaj.

.

.

"..Lompat 'kan?" Yixing sukses menutup kalimat Luhan dan Baekhyun, ia sudah hampir menangis, air mata setetes sudah ada dipelupuk matanya.

.

.

"SO BABY DON'T GO!" entah angin mamiri mana yang masuk, hingga Siwon dan Jongin serta Kyungsoo kompak mengatakan kalimat itu.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa yang mau lompat sih?"

Zitao berkata dengan heran, alis matanya tertekuk dengan bibir maju beberapa centi.

.

.

Duh emesh.

.

.

"Loh ya lalu mau apa?"

Kompak nih ye, guys.

.

.

Zitao diam dan menghela nafas maklum, angin laut membuat rambutnya berkibar sangat manis, dengan imut ia menunjukan gambar yang muncul dilayar ponselnya.

.

"Cuma mau foto air laut, air-nya bening nih, sayang kalau dilewatkan 'kan. Hihihi.."

.

.

.

.

.

Maka terjengkang lah manusia yang mendengar langsung.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Ayah—"

"Hmm.."

"Ini sudah dua puluh lima menit,"

"Iya, masih ada sepuluh menit lagi."

"Ayah serius, ah!"

Siwon yang tadi memakan dengan khidmat sebuah burger buatan Kyungsoo itu, segera menatap kearah Luhan.

"Ayah kurang serius dimana coba?"

Luhan mendengus keras, gadis usia dua puluh empat itu lalu melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Dadanya naik turun secara urut,

.

.

Kelihatannya adinda sedang menahan kesal ya?

(—udah tau nanya!—)

.

.

o—oke lupakan saja.

.

.

"Ayah, mereka itu manusia, paling lama waktu lima menit untuk menahan nafas, dan sekarang sudah dua puluh me—"

"Mereka itu anak berpendidikan, Luhan Choi. Jadi mereka pasti tau untuk menaikan kepalanya keatas permukaan laut, untuk kemudian kembali menyelam."

"I—iya, tap—tapi.."

"Masa' kalah dengan lumba-lumba, yang benar saja. Kau berlebihan mereka tidak akan mati, percuma waktu tahunan yang mereka pakai untuk sekolah tinggi-tinggi."

Siwon menyelesaikan ucapannya dengan cepat dan tepat sasaran.

Terbukti dari reaksi anak sulungnya yang hanya bisa membuka mulut seperti ikan kehabisan air, tanpa ada suara sedikit saja yang keluar.

.

.

Daddy Siwon.

Watchaw~

.

.

"Iya, deh. Ma'afkan Luhan ya, Yah."

Siwon menghela nafas lelah dan mengusap rambut yang menutupi kening putri sulungnya yang mendadak menundukan kepala itu,

"Ya, sayang. Kau hanya terlalu mencemaskan mereka."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ini sudah menit ke duapuluh delapan, dan mereka belum memiliki tanda-tanda akan naik keatas kapal.

Zitao ingin menangis rasanya.

Ia diam saja sambil meringis-ringis sedari tadi menunggu.

.

.

Disuapi nasi dan ayam oleh Yixing, ia tidak mau.

Disuapi mie dengan cabikan daging sapi oleh Baekhyun ia tidak mau.

Disuapi cookies oleh Kyungsoo ia tidak mau juga.

Disuapi buah apel oleh ayahnya, ia tetap tidak mau juga.

.

.

Eh,

Disuapi majalah dengan cover TOP Bigbang oleh Luhan, matanya langsung cerah.

.

.

.

.

Heleuh.

Maklum, fangirl.

.

.

.

.

.

**BRUSH.**

.

.

Seketika semua mata menatap kearah sisi kiri kapal, termasuk Zitao yang sedari tadi asik dengan senyum cool Choi Senghyun.

.

.

Cie.

.

Mau coba menduakan hati, cie.

.

.

.

Muncul secara mendadak empat surai rambut beda warna keatas permukaan, tiga warna coklat tua, satu warna emas kemilau—duh, men. silau—

.

Wah.

Itu ternyata kekasih mereka!

.

.

"Gege!" / "Sehun!" / "Yeol!" / "Suamiku!"

.

.

.

.

Gerakan mereka yang ingin membantu kekasih mereka masing-masing mendadak berhenti,

Mereka beralih menatap kearah Yixing yang sekarang tersenyum kaku karena ditatap dengan pandangan aneh nan menghina dari saudari-saudarinya.

.

.

.

Bukan apa-apa,

Bukan masalah apa-apa,

Panggilannya itu loh.

.

.

Yixing ekstrim.

.

.

.

"Hah..ah."

Ke-empatnya sudah dibantu untuk duduk dengan normal diatas lantai kapal, menghela nafas sembari bersandar.

Siwon dengan wajah tampannya duduk dengan santai disebuah kursi.

Kacamata hitam masih bertengger manis dihidung mancung yang percis sekali rupanya dengan si bungsu.

.

"Waw, dua menit lebih awal, anak-anak."

.

.

Duda tua.

.

.

Kagak liat itu anak-anak kehabisan nafas?

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Sudah ketemu?"

Masing-masing dari mereka yang masih asik menghirup nafas seketika kompak mengangkat tangan, dan terpampanglah empat buah botol kaca dengan tutup sepengkol kayu dalam genggaman.

.

Siwon tersenyum tampan, pria itu lalu melepas kacamatanya dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

.

"Coba, buka dan baca isinya."

.

Menerima mandat dari sang ayah mertua, empat pemuda itupun kemudian membuka penutup botol, membiarkan gesekan tangan kekasih masing-masing yang berusaha mengeringkan rambut mereka dengan handuk kecil.

.

Botol pertama dibuka, itu botol milik Chanyeol.

.

"Eits! Satu-satu coba, ya. Yak—kau dulu,"

Chanyeol yang ditunjuk oleh sang Ayah mertua berjengit, Baekhyun yang tadi mengusak rambut kekasihnya dengan handuk berwarna kuning miliknya ikut berjengit.

.

Chanyeol menurut, ia lalu mengeluarkan kertas kecil yang ada di dalam botol.

Setelah berhasil meluncur keluar, pemuda bermata jenaka dengan rambut colat basah itupun segera membaca isi kalimat dalam kertas miliknya.

.

.

.

Alis matanya menukik.

Sederet kalimat dalam kertas putih itu membuatnya semakin bingung.

"Coba, bacakan."

Siwon kembali memerintah Chanyeol, pemuda itu kemudian menggaruk pipinya dengan canggung dan mulai membaca kalimat yang ia baca,

.

"Welcome doormat."

.

.

Ya, Doormat.

Atau dalam bahasa spanyolnya.

.

.

.

Keset Selamat Datang.

.

.

.

Tidak.

Kalian tidak salah baca kok.

Iya, keset. Yang buat diusak kekaki sebelum masuk ruangan.

.

.

.

"Apa maksudnya paman?"

Chanyeol bertanya dengan alis yang masih tertekuk dalam. Siwon sendiri hanya mampu tertawa meremehkan,

Pria itu lalu menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursi yang ia duduki sebelum bertanya kembali pada Chanyeol, "Cinta itu mirip doormat, kenapa bisa?"

.

Chanyeol semakin bingung kerutan dikeningnya makin terlihat jelas kala ia mendengar pertanyaan Siwon.

"Ini sejenis tebak-tebakan paman?"

"Matamu bulat tebak-tebakan,"

Chanyeol berjengit lagi mendengar jawaban sengit dari Siwon.

Pemuda itu lalu menggaruk pipinya kembali dan mulai berpikir.

.

Siwon mendengus lagi melihatnya, ia kemudian mengangkat bahu cuek dan mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah yang lebih tinggi.

Yifan.

.

.

Pemuda berambut cemerelang itu melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol.

Reaksi yang sama,

Ia berjengit saat melihat sebuah benda bulat dengan corak hitam putih tergambar manis dikertas dalam botol miliknya.

.

.

BOLA.

.

.

Yifan berjengit, ia menatap kearah Zitao yang juga bereaksi yang sama, pasangan itu menggumam 'bola?' dengan pelan.

.

.

"Pikirkan jawabannya, pertanyaan yang sama seperti milik si mata bulat ini."

Siwon berkata santai sembari menunjuk kearah Chanyeol yang masih asik berpikir.

.

.

Hal yang sama pun dilakukan oleh kedua manusia lain,

Joonmyun dengan tulisan kanji yang berarti 'Gaun.'

Sedangkan Sehun dengan gambar 'Lampu Jalan'

.

.

Watchaw.

.

.

Pertanyaannya juga sama.

'Cinta mirip dengan—benda-benda petunjuk dalam kertas mereka masing-masing.'

.

.

Ya apa dong, broh?

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Tuk-tuk-tuk.

.

.

Lima menit berlalu, Siwon mulai menguap-nguap sendiri menunggu jawaban dari empat pria muda dihadapannya.

Inisiatif sendiri, ia mengeluarkan ponsel pintar miliknya, bermain sebentar diatas layar bening benda itu lalu seketika jemarinya sudah asik dengan sebuah permainan dalam ponsel—

.

"NAH‼"

.

.

.

Jongin tersedak.

Siwon terjengkang.

.

.

.

"Sialan sekali kau bocah!"

"Iya! Dasar bocah!"

.

.

Kai dengan kurang ajarnya ikut mengumpat pada sosok pemuda dengan mata bulat besar, yang jelas-jelas lebih tua dua tahun dari usianya.

Siwon mengusap sebelah lengannya yang dengan manis berciuman dengan lantai kapal.

.

"Apa sih?!" Siwon dengan galaknya mendelik pada Chanyeol, yang dipelototi malah menunduk dengan dalam, sampai dagunya bertemu dengan pangkal leher.

.

"Err.. anu paman, aku ingin memberikan jawabanku boleh?"

Siwon mendesah kesal, ia masih mengusap lengannya dan duduk dengan tampan di kursinya semula.

Iya menggerakan kepalanya membuat gesture mempersilahkan.

"Ma—ma'af kalau salah paman.."

"Ya, wajahmu sudah menunjukan kesalahan terbesar."

.

.

.

**DZUG.**

.

.

Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia kemudian menatap Baekhyun sebentar sebelum kekasihnya itu menatapnya dengan pandangan meyakinkan diri.

.

.

Duhileh.

.

.

"Cinta itu mirip dengan keset welcome, paman.."

"Iya, karenaa~?"

"Karena… keset welcome itu mulia, bukan masalah untuknya jika diinjak-injak dan jadi alas kaki, karena dia tetap saja rela untuk memberikan kata 'welcome' dengan tulus."

.

.

.

Krik-krik-krik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"BUAHAHAHAHAH! BUAHAHAH! LUAR BIASA!"

"Luar biasa keren ya paman?"

"Luar biasa konyol!"

Siwon menyembur dengan pedas,

Chanyeol diam dibuatnya.

.

.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak gentar, ia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Karena cinta yang tulus rela mema'afkan, memaklumi, bukan menuntut untuk selalu diperhatikan, tapi bagaimana cara dia membuat kita saling memperhatikan satu sama lain."

Chanyeol menatap kearah Baekhyun.

Yang dipandang meringis-ringis terharu,

"Chanyeol.."

"Baekhyun.."

"Chan.."

"Baek.."

"..Yeol."

"..Hyun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Krik-krik-krik.

"Dih, geli."

.

.

Dan Luhan menghancurkan keromantisan pasangan hina itu.

.

.

.

Siwon mendengus melihat kemesraan pasangan beda kepribadian itu.

"Kalau begitu, cinta juga seperti bola dong, paman."

Siwon mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah Yifan, satu-satunya pemuda yang menurutnya lahir dengan perawakan sempurna lengkap dengan surai kemilau emas yang cocok dengan wajah dinginnya.

Alis mata ayah Zitao itu terangkat tinggi, "Memang kenapa?"

"Eum, ya, iya. Cinta sejati itu seperti bola… walau diperebutkan oleh banyak pemain, tapi hanya kiper yang cocok memeluknya—"

Siwon mulai tertarik dengan filosofi bocah tinggi galah ini, terbukti ia mendengarkan dengan sangat seksama kalimat dari bibir Yifan.

"—sama sepertimu, Peach. Meski banyak mata yang memandang, serta pikiran yang terpusat kearahmu, aku harap.. hanya aku yang bisa memelukmu sebagai milik ku."

"Gege.."

"Aku mencintaimu, ma'af tidak bisa jadi yang sempurna untukmu, ma'af membuatmu sering sedih dan kesal, ma'af aku tidak bisa seperti Joonmyun yang selalu memperhatikan Yixing, aku juga bukan perayu romantis kan seperti Sehun? Dan aku juga tidak selalu bisa membuatmu terus tertawa seperti Chanyeol—"

.

Zitao hanya diam dan menatap Yifan dalam.

Sama, sang pemuda juga melakukan hal yang sama.

.

.

Memandang dalam kemata Zitao,

Mata tajam Yifan meredup, ketulusan dan kelemahan terpancar jelas dari belah mata dingin itu.

.

.

"—Aku hanya bisa menjadi diriku, berusaha membuatmu nyaman karena diriku yang sebenarnya, aku ingin membuatmu mengenal banyak hal bersama-sama denganku. Ma'af. Sekali lagi ma'af karena membuatmu kecewa terus-menerus, aku sangat beruntung memiliki mu yang selalu bisa menerimaku, apa adanya aku."

.

.

.

Maka hancurlah pertahanan Zitao.

Ia menangis tersedu-sedu, memeluk erat Yifan.

Bukan hanya Zitao yang menangis, entah kenapa Luhan, Yixing, Kyungsoo dan bahkan Baekhyun ikut menangis.

.

Siwon pun bahkan menangis dibuatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah, ja—jangan huks.. menangis." Siwon mencoba untuk meredam tangisannya, tapi senggukan itu tidak terhadang.

"Ayah juga..huks.. menangis." Baekhyun menjawab, kepalanya masih asik bersandar di dada Chanyeol dengan nyaman.

"Ayah, huks.. bukan menangis karena alasan yang sama dengan..huks.. kalian,"

"Lalu.. huks.. kenapa?" Yixing menyahut pelan, usapan dipunggung sempitnya terasa sekali belai halus Joonmyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya..

"Ini karena.. Jongin. Kau menginjak kakiku hey bocah hitam!"

Jongin tersentak dan segera mengangkat kakinya.

.

.

.

.

Oh. Rupanya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai sesi menangis—karena jempol kaki nyut-nyutan—akhirnya Siwon mulai kembali meneliti filosofi dari kedua peserta lainnya.

.

Membiarkan Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang membuat minuman hangat untuk kekasihnya—spesial—dan tiga pemuda lain.

Serta Zitao, si bungsu yang masih asik membenamkan kepalanya keceruk leher Yifan, masih sesenggukan sesekali.

.

.

.

Hah. Yifan. Hebat juga.

.

.

"Kalau kau, Myun. Punya filosofi?"

"Emm.. menurutku sih paman.."

.

"..cinta sejati itu bukan dari seberapa banyak pakaian dan benda-benda lain yang bisa kau berikan kepada dia, tapi cinta sejati itu menanyakan seberapa banyak kepastian dan masa depan indah yang bisa kau padanya."

.

.

.

.

DUHILEH JUNMYUN‼

.

.

.

"Myun-iie.."

"Eits, tadi sudah janji tidak akan menangis 'kan?"

Yixing menganggukkan kepala dengan lucu, ia lalu mengusap kepala Junmyun yang berambut basah, ia tertawa manis sampai cekungan dipipinya tercetak.

Junmyun tidak kuasa untuk tidak tersenyum.

.

"Oh, em. Ya, jadi be—"

"Jadi kau Sehun. Apa jawabanmu?"

Siwon memutus ucapan Junmyun yang belum selesai ia utarakan, genti menatap kearah si bungsu Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan.

"Eum, kalau aku sih paman, Cinta sejati umpama lampu jalan, rela menerangi siapa saja, rela berdiri sendirian, sampai ada orang yang sadar harus ganti bohlam di dalamnya."

.

.

.

Siwon facepalm.

.

.

" ?"

Siwon bertanya dengan nada tidak ramah sama sekali padanya, apa lagi alisnya yang menjungkit tinggi.

Sehun meneguk liurnya pasrah.

Hiiyh~

.

Luhan tidak bisa membantu apapun, ia hanya menunduk dan menggenggam jemarinya sendiri.

.

.

"Iya pa—"

"Jadi maksudmu, cinta anak ku ini bisa kau ganti dengan bohlam lain begitu?"

"Bu—"

"Apabila kau sudah menemukan orang yang tepat begitu?"

"Bukan pa—"

"Dari awal memang aku tidak cukup setuju dengan mu."

.

.

.

OHOK!

.

.

Jongin yang sedang meminum jus alpukat buatan Kyungsoo—lagi-lagi—tersedak.

Siwon menggeram marah, itu membuat Jongin mericis seram.

Kyungsoo hanya berkedip-kedip dibuatnya.

Sedangkan pasangan lain,

Hanya Zitao yang masih tenang memeluk Yifan seolah tidak dengar apa-apa.

.

.

.

Coba, yuk. Intip dedek Zitao.

.

.

Zoom.

Zoom.

Zoom.

.

.

.

.

Oh, rupanya dia tidur.

Posisinya manis sekali lagi.

Ia masih memeluk Yifan dengan wajah yang terbenam dileher Yifan, tangan lentiknya melingkari leher Yifan, sedangkan kedua tangan Yifan sibuk menyangga kekasihnya, melingkari pinggang dan punggung gadis terkecil—usianya—milik Siwon itu.

.

.

Duh, emesh.

.

.

.

.

Back to the Hun-Han.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menengguk liurnya kasar,

Salah kalimat nampaknya.

Siwon masih memasang wajah garang, matanya membelo, dan bibir atas naik-naik reflek.

.

.

"Paman, dengarkan aku dulu."

"Sudah! Aku lelah dengan kebohonganmu, aku muak. Muaaaa~~aak!"

"Tapi pam—"

"Cukup fernandez! Cukup!"

.

.

.

Krik-krik-krik.

.

.

.

.

"Ayah ih! Drama deh."

Luhan nyerocos sebal.

Ia lalu bersidekap dan memasang pose kesal.

.

.

Siwon dan Sehun baru sadar.

Mereka tadi 'tuh abis ngapain.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi gini loh paman, dengarkan aku."

Siwon mendecih sebal, ia mengusap ujung hidungnya tidak peduli.

"Orang tepat yang aku maksud adalah Luhan—"

Siwon masih acuh, tapi Sehun tau ia mendengarkan.

"Dan aku adalah lampu jalannya, hehe..

.

"..aku mau hanya Luhan yang mengambil bohlam lama dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Agar aku bisa terus menerangi jalannya."

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon terhenyak.

.

Jadi flashback.

Dulu, sewaktu dia kencan dengan ibu dari anak-anaknya ini.

Ia juga berkencan di taman, ditemani lampu taman yang bulat kemilau bak gundu cemerlang.

Dan jujur—

.

.

Dia pernah merayu istrinya dengan hal yang seperti itu, kalimatnya percis.

.

.

"Kau mengutip kalimatku ya?"

"Ha?"

Ganti Sehun yang meranga besar-besar.

Mengutip? Mengutip siapa?

.

.

"Mengutip siapa paman?"

"Mengutip rayuan ku dulu!"

"Bagaimana aku melakukannya? Tanya oleh siapa paman?"

.

.

.

Krik-krik-krik.

.

.

"..iya juga, ya?"

.

.

Duda tua.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana paman? Apa aku diterima kembali?"

Sehun kembali bertanya, dengan nada penuh kehati-hatian ia mulai membuyarkan lamunan Siwon yang entah memikirkan apa.

.

.

"Aku tidak bilang setuju pada filosofi kalian semua."

"HAH?!"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Salah apa lagi kami, paman?"

"Padahal kami sudah terluka sana-sini paman, terkena karang, menyelam, tergores, tersengat ubur-ubur—"

Empat pemuda itu reflek berseru kompak, protes dengan kecewa pada hasil yang mereka dapat.

Mereka lupa pada fakta adik Zitao sedang tertidur pulas, ia bergerak tak nyaman dan menggeram imut.

Yifan mengusap kembali kepala Zitao untuk membuat gadis itu kembali tidur.

.

.

Kasian, ah.

Gak tega banguninnya.

.

Tadi saja pingsan mendadak.

.

.

.

.

"Tapi aku juga tidak menolak."

.

.

.

Loh,

Jadi?

YIHAAAAAAAAY~!

.

.

.

"Cinta sejati itu harusnya seperti kayu bakar—"

Jongin mendadak bersua pelan, hanya ada dia dan Kyungsoo di kapal bagian belakang ini. Jadi hanya Kyungsoo lah yang bisa mendengar apa yang akan ia katakan sekarang.

"Eh, kenapa?" Kyungsoo menyahut dengan mata mengerjap cantik.

"Karena… dia rela hangus terbakar, demi menghangatkan orang lain."

.

.

.

.

"Jongin-iie—"

"Ya sayang, romantis ya?"

"Kamu mengibaratkan dirimu sendiri ya?"

"Eh, maksudnya?"

"Itu—loh.. err..hangus."

.

.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

.

Sehun nampaknya sekilas mendengar.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu lalu menatap kearah pasangan beda warna itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH‼ BAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Pokoknya tidak mau! Kalau apelnya tidak orange aku tidak mau, Oh Sehun!"

"Iya, tapi sayang. Sudah malam, ini saja kalau bukan di supermarket 24 jam, tidak ada lagi."

"Pokoknya tidak!"

"Astaga Luhan—"

"Udah ah, aku mau ketempat Xiumin saja! Gak usah cari-cari!"

.

.

**BLAM!**

.

.

Sehun mendesah keras, ia menghantam tubuh tegapnya keatas sofa, membiarkan otot tubuhnya rileks sebentar.

Kepalanya terasa berdebam kuat setiap melihat Luhan mulai bertingkah kekanakan.

Ya, Luhan dan Sehun serta anak-anak Siwon lain sudah menikah seminggu yang lalu, secara kompak dinikahkan bersama-sama.

.

Hemat biaya.

.

.

Haha. Bercanda.

.

.

Tapi karena kalian tahu 'kan, bahwa—err.. Luhan sudah mengandung lebih dulu anak Sehun sebelum mereka sah menikah.

Jadilah Luhan mengalami masa ngidam lebih dulu.

.

.

Perkara mudah kalau mengidamnya masuk akal.

Masalahnya Luhan selalu ngidam yang aneh-anek, dua hari lalu, ia minta kaldu ayam tapi tidak ada citarasa ayam.

Cari dimana coba?

.

Sehun sampe mau mati mencarinya tetap tidak ketemu.

.

.

Lalu, kemarin, Luhan minta untuk bertemu dengan Suri Cruise.

Iya, putri aktor ternama hollywood Tom Cruise.

Mau bagaimana Sehun mengabulkannya.

.

.

Dan sekarang?

Minta apel. Normal.

Tapi, apelnya harus warna orange.

Bunuh saja Sehun!

.

.

Dan jika Sehun tidak bisa mengabulkan, maka istrinya akan merajuk.

Seperti tadi, dia bilang dia akan menginap kerumah Xiumin—siapa yang tahu apa yang sedang Xiumin dan Jongdae lakukan, secara mereka baru menikah dua hari yang lalu.

Kan lagi seru-serunya.

.

Ihiwh!

.

.

.

Tapi, santai. Sebentar lagi Luhan akan—

.

.

**Drrt-drrt-drrt.**

.

.

"Halo?"

"Sehun-iie~ takut, eemm..susul mau pulang aja ih."

"Loh, katanya tidak usah disusul."

"Kan cuma ngancam ih,"

"Hah~iya deh, baik, kamu dimana sayang?"

"Di gerbang."

.

.

.

Krik-krik-krik.

.

.

"Iya, tunggu saja aku turun."

.

—Luhan akan menelfonnya kembali.

.

.

.

Terbukti 'kan?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Myun."

.

.

Suka heran deh sama Junmyun, dia itu laki-laki normal.

Pria normal dengan jakun yang mencolok ditenggorokan.

Tapi kok sama Yixing dia tidak tergoda ya,

Seminggu setelah menikah, terhitung baru sekali mereka 'wohok-wohok-desuwh-tsah-khanmaen' selebihnya tidak.

.

Kalau Yixing tanya kepada Baekhyun, dia pasti panas sendiri, Chanyeol tidak usah digoda sudah tergoda duluan.

Kalau tanya ke-Luhan, dia luar biasa 'pwohok-ohok'.

Buktinya, kalau mereka bisa menahan nafsu syahwat masing-masing, kenapa bisa kebobolan duluan 'kan ya?

Huh.

Dasar.

.

.

Adik bungsunya?

Sudah ah, tidak tega nanyanya.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah malam, Junmyun belum pulang karena katanya sedang ada perkumpulan para kepala editor.

Iya, Junmyun bekerja diperusahaan penerbitan.

.

.

Yixing sendirian, di tujuh harinya setelah mereka resmi menikah.

Memang ini baru malam pertamanya ditinggal sendirian, tapi tetap saja sepi, biasanya saat dirumah, akan ada pertengkaran antara Baekhyun dan Zitao yang memekakan telinga tapi sangat dirindukan olehnya.

Hah~

Kangen dua bocah idiot itu jadinya.

.

.

**Ting-tong!**

.

Yixing berjengit, kegiatannya yang sedari tadi mengaduk susu coklat sachet dalam mug terhenti.

Dentingan bell rumah besar pemberian ayah Junmyun ini membuatnya segera bergegas kearah pintu untuk membukakan pintu.

.

**Ting-tong!**

.

Lagi suara bell berdenting.

"Iya sebentar."

Yixing segera mempercepat langkahnya kearah pintu. Mungkin saja yang datang adalah Junmyun.

.

.

Yehet!

Papi pulang—tsaah.

.

.

"Myun!"

"Xing—iie, aku pulang, hehe.."

Yixing tersenyum manis sekali, ia meraih tas hitam yang Junmyun genggam sedari tadi kemudian menuntun suaminya itu keruang tengah rumah mereka.

Junmyun mendudukan dirinya disofa putih panjang yang ada disana untuk kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya, sekedar mengistirahatkan otot tubuhnya yang terasa sangat tegang.

Istri cantiknya sudah melenggang cantik kearah dapur.

Nampaknya, kakak Yixing ingin membuatkan sebuah minuman hangat untuk sang kakanda.

.

.

Desuwh.

.

.

"Ini Myun, minum dulu. Aku siapkan air hangat untukmu mandi ya."

"Hu'um, terimakasih cantik."

Yixing tersenyum dibuatnya, gadis duapuluh tiga tahun itu kemudian bergegas kekamar mereka, seperti apa yang ia katakan barusan, ia akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk suaminya mandi.

Tidak baik mandi malam dengan air dingin.

Reumatik nanti—kok rasanya kayak sudah kakek-kakek saja.

.

Junmyun menyeduh teh hangat buatan istrinya dengan perlahan, mendadak matanya berhenti kesatu fokus.

Sebuah buku majalah, dengan cover seorang wanita seksi berbadan sintal dengan kulit tan yang menggoda.

Disampul buku itu ada sebuah tulisan besar-besar dengan model huruf times new roman dengan warna merah darah, yakni—

.

.

"Give ur Husband best job in bed."

.

.

.

**BRUSH‼**

"OHOK! WOHOK! OHOK—OHOK."

Junmyun menyemburkan isi teh yang sedang ia sesap seketika, saat mata bulat lucunya membaca deret kalimat itu sebagai judul atau mungkin tema—lah sabodo—majalah edisi itu.

.

.

'Ini apaan sih, kenapa Yixing baca buku seperti ini?'

Junmyun sekelebat memikirkan hal yang membingungkan diri sendiri,

Kenapa Yixing beli buku seperti ini?

Kenapa bacaan Yixing seperti ini?

Apa yang Yixing ingin ketahui?

Apa yang Yixing harapkan?

Apa yang Yixing pikirkan?

Apa yang—

.

.

Duh gusti.

.

.

.

Dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar, Junmyun membuka lembar pertama—

Untung dia sedang tidak minum teh, kalau iya mungkin tersembur keluar lagi.

.

.

Ada gambar seorang gadis dengan lingerie hitam, bibir yang merekah dengan lipstick merah darah yang menggoda.

Duduk dengan seksi, menampilkan lekuk buah—ohok-pehuk-ihik—dadanya yang padat.

Serta sebuah tulisan besar-besar yang menampilkan kata,

**"BE SEXY."**

.

.

Junmyun melotot.

Seketika ia geleng-geleng kepala.

Ia juga tidak lupa istighfar, "Ya ampun Tuhan, ampuni wanita ini—"

.

Junmyun mengganti tatapannya, ia melihat kearah atap rumahnya yang luar biasa tinggi, matanya beradu pandang dengan lampu megah besar yang menggantung indah.

"—dan ampuni aku juga ya Tuhan."

.

.

.

.

Baru saja minta ampun sama Tuhan.

Tapi Junmyun masih kekeuh membuka lembar selanjutnya.

Gambar selanjutnya, ada seorang laki-laki dengan wajah tampan khas amerika latin, mata berwarna biru muda yang terang tanpa berbusana atas, duduk sembari memangku.

IYA BRO! MEMANGKU.

MEMANGKU!

M-A-N-G-K-U.

MANG—KU‼!

(—oke, calm. Calm—)

Seorang wanita yang tadi menjadi model majalah, wanita seksi itu duduk sambil duduk diatas pangkuan model laki-laki, menyentuh bibir sang model pria dan model pria itu berpose dengan menyentuh paha si gadis.

Tulisan yang terpampang jelas adalah—

.

.

**"Make him feel satisfied with you."**

.

.

.

.

Dan terjengkanglah tuan Kim Junmyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Myun—"

.

.

"—MYUN! Kenapa bisa nyusruk disitu?!"

.

Junmyun yang masih meringis kesakitan karena jatuh terjengkang menghantam lantai, segera bangkit berdiri dengan bantuan Yixing yang terkejut melihat sang suami terkapar dengan posisi a42.

Wajah tampan itu meringis, sambil mengusap pinggangnya yang terasa nyeri.

.

"Kau kenapa sih? Kenapa bisa sampai jatuh terjengkang begitu?"

Junmyun masih sesekali meringis-ringis, dengan sekuat tenaga dan usaha, pemuda itu menunjukan majalah yang ia baru buka dua lembar tapi sudah berakibat fatal.

.

Yixing melotot besar-besar.

Mata sayunya mendadak melebar dengan reflek.

.

.

Itu.

Ditangan Junmyun apaan?

.

.

.

Itu kan—

.

.

.

.

.

Cincin nikah mereka.

(—bukan woy! Geser dikit zoomnya, itu yang dipegang—)

.

.

Oh..

Hah!?

Itu kan—

.

.

.

.

.

Majalah.

Astaga.

Majalah nganu.

.

.

.

.

"I—itu.."

Yixing berbicara dengan tergagap, mulutnya terbuka lalu kemudian tertutup.

Pengen ngejelasin sama doi.

Tapi gak bisaaa..

.

"Kenapa..sshh.. beli buku seperti ini?"

Junmyun mulai mengeluarkan suara, meskipun sesekali mendesis karena rasa perih dilengannya belum mau hilang juga.

"I—itu. emm.. aku.. itu—"

"Ya?"

"Eum, sebenarnya i-itu, itu ku."

"ITU MU?!"

"Iya, itu ku, anu.."

"ITUMU ANU?!"

"Junmyun mikirin apa coba?"

"Memang apa?"

.

.

.

Gezz.

.

.

.

"Coba duduk dulu." Junmyun menarik pergelangan tangan Yixing dengan lembut, membuat wanita cantik itu duduk diatas sofa yang sudah menistakannya tadi.

(—dusta,orang nyusruk sendiri—)

"Jadi?"

Junmyun mencoba kembali mengorek penjelasan dari sang istri, wanita putih pucat itu masih asik dengan gerak putar bak kincir angin belanda yang dilakukan oleh dua jempol tangannya.

"Ja—jadi, ma-maksudku beli buku itu supaya…"

"Hmm.. iya, supaya?"

"..supaya, kau.."

"Iya, supaya aku?"

.

'hih. Junmyun nadanya menjengkelkan sekali, ingin jitak rasanya'

Yixing sibuk mendumel mendengar untai kalimat dari sang suami, bukan kalimatnya sih yang menyebalkan.

.

Nadanya itu loh.

.

.

"Supaya kau rajin menyentuhku, Myun. Aku itu ingin cepat-cepat hamil. Masa kalah dengan Chanyeol, apa lagi Sehun. Dia sudah sukses mencetak gol duluan."

.

.

ink-ink.

.

Junmyun berkedip-kedip pelan mendengar ucapan Yixing.

Kok.

Rasanya greget sekali, ya.

.

.

"Heih?"

"Iya, Myun! Sentuh aku dong! Aku wanita yang sudah menikah, inginnya apa? ya cepat punya keturunan."

Yixing kembali berujar cepat, nada tingginya sesekali terdengar saat dia berbicara.

Kepala Junmyun terasa berdebam kuat.

.

Waduh.

Permintaannya Yixing hih.

.

.

.

Membahagiakan.

.

.

.

"Yixing.."

Yixing masih setia mengerucutkan bibir merahnya, tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

Dilihat dari posenya.

Nampaknya dia sedang kesal.

.

.

"Yixing.."

"Apa?!"

.

.

Woh.

Galak sekali.

Junmyun sampai reflek memundurkan kepalanya kebelakang saat dibentak begitu,

.

"Tenang dulu, jangan galak begitu—"

Junmyun mendesah pelan, ia kemudian berpindah tempat, duduk dihadapan sang istri dan menggenggam tangan wanita itu,

"Dengarkan aku ya,"

Junmyun berkata sangat pelan dan halus.

Yixing yang mendengarnya hanya mampu mengangguk dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

.

.

.

Duh.

Emesh.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana mulainya, ya? e—em.. bukan aku tidak mau menyentuhmu, sayang. Tapi—"

"Junmyun kalau tidak digoda duluan tidak pernah mau, kalau Chanyeol, Sehun bahkan Yifan, nampaknya tidak usah digoda tapi malah menyerang duluan."

.

.

**DUAGH.**

.

Pas kena hatiku.

.

.

.

"Bukan tidak mau, tapi.."

.

.

.

"..aku takut membuatmu terluka."

.

.

Heih?

Luka?

Bagian mana?

.

.

"Luka? Apanya Myun."

Junmyun menghirup nafas amat dalam, sampai-sampai posisi dadanya naik, matanya beradu pandang dengan mata istrinya, menempelkan belah bibirnya kejemari lentik Yixing yang ia genggam.

.

"Aku tidak tega, saat kita melakukan itu, kau akan mencengkram erat lenganku, menangis, lalu mendesis kesakitan. Aku merasa jahat karena membuatmu harus merasakan itu. Aku.."

.

.

"..jadi tidak tega padamu."

.

.

Duh. Junmyun.

.

.

.

Yixing samar tersenyum, pipinya menghangat mendengar ucapan Junmyun barusan.

Ia balas menggenggam jemari hangat suaminya untuk kemudian berpindah mengusap perlahan pipi lembut Junmyun.

"Tidak, Myun—iie."

Yixing masih setia mengusap pipi Junmyun.

Mata itu berpandangan dengan pas.

Si corak hangat dan pendar cahaya sayu.

.

.

"Kau sama sekali tidak melukaiku, Myun. Aku.." Yixing menunduk sebelum melanjutkan kembali ucapannya, "..aku justru menyukainya."

Junmyun reflek berjengit mendengarnya.

.

"Aku senang saat nanti aku bisa mengandung anakmu, lalu akan hadir seorang anak yang wajahnya menyerupaimu, tampan, manis, lucu, menggemaskan.. hihi."

Yixing menutupi bibirnya sendiri, saat ia mulai terkikik membayangkan seorang bocah dengan wajah mirip Junmyun akan menemani hari-harinya.

.

"Menyenangkan 'kan, Myun."

Junmyun terdiam.

Ia menatap kearah Yixing yang masih samar tersenyum, rasa yang diinginkan Yixing uga sama dengan apa yang dia rasakan.

Junmyun juga menginginkan seseorang hadir kedunia mereka, dan melengkapi kehidupan rumah tangganya, bocah manis dengan raut wajah mirip dengannya atau istrinya.

Memberikan nama panggilan termanis untuk Junmyun,

'Papa'.

Si kecil lucu yang akan tertawa lebar saat ia mengangkat tubuhnya tinggi-tinggi, dengan gigi susu yang lucu, pipi chubby dan kepal tangan mungil yang gembul.

.

Dusta kalau Junmyun tak menginginkan hal itu nantinya.

Tapi, Junmyun juga tidak kuasa menyakiti Yixing—menurutnya.

.

.

Yixing menatap suaminya yang sekarang tengah melamun sembari menatapnya, entah memikirkan apa sebenarnya.

"Myun?"

Yixing memanggil nama suaminya dengan pelan.

Belum ada sautan.

"Myun?"

Kali ini Yixing memanggil suaminya dengan tambahan lambaian tangan didepan wajah tampan itu.

Membuat Junmyun tersentak dari lamunannya dan menatap kearah Yixing yang juga tengah menatapnya heran, "Kau kenapa?" tanya Yixing.

"A—ah, eh, itu, a—aku tidak apa-apa, 'kok."

Junmyun menjawab dengan tergagap karena ketahuan jelas sedang melamun, Yixing nampaknya tau kalau suaminya berbohong.

Yixing lalu kembali mengusap pipi suaminya itu, ibu jarinya yang terhiasi kuku cantik mengusap dengan gesture atas dan kebawah bagian chubby Junmyun.

"Jangan bohong, memikirkan apa hm?"

"Tidak honey, bukan apa-apa."

"Myun.."

"Sungguhan deh,"

.

Yixing akhirnya hanya menghela nafas kuat, mengangguk samar memberikan Junmyun kepercayaan palsunya.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Hening menyergap keduanya, tidak ada yang berkeinginan untuk mulai pembicaraan, baik Junmyun dan Yixing masih menikmati genggaman tangan keduanya ketimbang mengobrol santai.

.

.

"Xing—iie,"

"Hmm..?"

Junmyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia menatap kearah sang istri yang memasang wajah kebingungan.

.

.

Duh.

Mau ngomong kok ya susah sekali rasanya.

.

.

"Ada apa Myun?"

Junmyun masih setia dengan keterdiamannya, sesekali belah bibir itu memang membuka, namun sekejap menutup kembali.

Matanya bergerak lincah kanan dan kiri.

"Apa saja yang sudah kau pelajari dari majalah itu?"

.

Ganti Yixing yang terdiam.

Matanya mengerjap perlahan, membuat bulu mata lentiknya bergerak manis.

.

.

.

Ini maksudnya Junmyun apa.

"Hah?"

Yixing bersua heran, alis matanya naik secara berbarengan menatap kearah Junmyun.

Yang ditatap semula menunduk, namun kemudian beralih menatap mata sayu menggoda itu dengan berani.

.

"Iya, beritahu aku apa yang sudah kau ketahui dari buku itu."

.

.

.

**DEG****!**

.

.

Yixing merasa debaman halus pada jantungnya.

Apa ini pertanda kalau Junmyun ingin mereka—

.

.

.

.

Pehik!

.

.

.

Beberapa detik saja waktu yang Yixing perlukan untuk bersahabat dengan debaman halus dibalik rusuknya. Gadis itu lalu melepas tautan tangan mereka, ia kemudian berpindah posisi menjadi duduk dipangkuan sang suami.

Ia duduk dengan pandangan mata menggoda yang mengarah kearah Junmyun.

Jemari lentiknya bergerak mengusap rahang Junmyun, wajah itu mendekat dan terbenam diceruk leher sang suami.

"Kata di majalah itu—"

Yixing melepas dasi hitam Junmyun, lalu beralih melepas kancing kemeja atasnya, mengusap dada bidang sang suami.

.

.

Tidak sadar, Xing, itu jakun sudah naik turun.

.

.

"..wanita harus terlihat seksi dimata suami mereka,"

.

.

Glup!

.

.

Junmyun menenggak liur paksa, adam applenya bergerak keatas kebawah saat Yixing mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan nada yang seksi.

.

.

Siapa bilang Yixing gadis tenang?

Huh. Tidak tahu sajaaa~

.

.

"Lalu katanya juga—"

Yixing beralih menatap kearah mata Junmyun, bibirnya mulai bergerak menciumi tiap inti wajah suaminya, mulai dari hidung lalu beralih kepipinya yang tembam untuk kemudian pindah lagi kebagian rahang.

.

.

Wohok!

Junmyun gak kuat Tuhan, ampuni dia.

.

.

"..aku harus bisa memuaskan suamiku,"

.

.

INI BAGIAN TER-OHOK!

.

.

.

"Yi—yixing.."

Junmyun susah payah menyebutkan nama istrinya itu, pasalnya si cantik mulai bergerak kebagian leher.

Memberi gesekan manis dengan hidung mungilnya yang mancung.

.

.

Resikonya punya suami seperti Junmyun, kalau tidak digoda tidak akan mau bergerak duluan—ihik.

.

.

"Ya Myun?"

Yixing berbisik ditelinga merah Junmyun. Rasanya ingin terkekeh saat melihat reaksi tubuh Junmyun atas ulahnya.

.

"Ak—aku."

"Apa?"

.

Junmyun bersusah payah menjauhkan wajah Yixing dari lekuk lehernya. Ia menatap kearah istrinya dan bergerak tergesa mencium bibir istrinya.

Awalnya hanya sekedar menempel dengan apik, sebelum akhirnya ia bergerak dengan sedikit terburu-buru, bergantian bermain dengan bibir atas dan bawah sang istri.

Yixing ingin terkekeh saja rasanya, tapi ia harus bisa menahannya, ia tidak mau merusak momen baik seminggu sekalinya ini—ihik.

.

.

"Kau sukses, nyonya Kim."

"Sukses apa?"

"Sukses membuatku menumbuhkan bibit baru."

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"MAMA!‼"

Hah. Selalu seperti ini.

Setiap Yifan ingin menyentuh istri kecilnya ini, pasti teriakan seperti itu yang akan keluar sebagai reaksi.

.

Padahal sudah seminggu mereka sah menjadi sepasang suami-istri.

Tapi, mereka belum pernah sekalipun melakukan tugas sebagai suami istri pada umumnya,

Ya, kau tahu maksudku kan.

.

.

"Kenapa sih, Peach—"

Yifan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, tepat disebelah sang istri yang tertidur dengan manis.

Tadi Yifan hanya menyentuh bagian perut Zitao, tapi gadis itu malah bereaksi seperti Yifan akan mencabut jantungnya keluar.

"—kenapa setiap aku menyentuhmu kau akan bereaksi seperti itu? Kau fikir apa yang akan aku lakukan?"

"Habisnya gege… itu.."

.

.

.

.

**Blam!**

.

"Ada apa? Apa ada? Yifan apa yang kau lakukan pada Zitao upu-upu hah?"

.

Ini lagi masalah Yifan, mereka sudah menikah tapi mereka belum diperbolehkan menempati rumah pribadi mereka.

Alasan besarnya adalah karena keduanya masih harus menyelesaikan kuliah mereka.

.

.

Lah, ya terus kenapa?

.

.

Jadilah Yifan dan Zitao tinggal dirumah Yifan, lengkap dengan kedua orang tua Yifan yang—hah.

Ya ini lebih baik lah, daripada harus tinggal dirumah Zitao, bersamaan dengan Siwon.

Haha.

Bukannya tidur berdua, bisa-bisa Yifan tidur bertiga dengan Siwon, lengkap dengan pria tua itu yang mengambil posisi ditengah-tengah mereka berdua.

.

.

Hiyh.

.

.

"Aku menyentuhnya seperti biasa, bu. Dan dia berteriak histeris."

Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahi, ia lalu berjalan mendekat kearah putra tunggal dan menantu cantiknya itu, duduk tepat disisi ranjang Zitao dan mengusap lengan ramping sang menantu.

"Yifan, bisa ibu bicara dengan Zitao?"

Jaejoong menatap kearah putranya dengan pandangan lembut, Yifan menghela nafas dan segera keluar dari kamar tidurnya bersama Zitao.

Menutup pintu dengan perlahan, membiarkan ibunya yang cantik bicara empat mata ala seorang wanita.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Loh, kenapa kau turun?"

Yunho menatap gerak putra tunggalnya bersama Jaejoong itu dengan pandangan mata heran, Yifan mendudukan dirinya tepat disebelah kanan ayahnya yang tengah asik menyaksikan acara komedi malam hari.

"Diusir ibu."

Yifan menjawab dengan cuek, ia mengikuti gerak posisi ayahnya yang menyenderkan kaki jenjangnya di meja kaca depan sofa.

Yunho mengernyit, ia lalu menawarkan snack kentang goreng kepada putra tunggalnya itu, untuk kemudian dibabat habis dengan rakus oleh Yifan.

.

"Sudah berhasil mencetak gol?"

"Sudah, tapi dalam mimpi, yah."

.

Lagi, Yunho mengernyit,

Apa maksudnya dalam mimpi?

.

"Dalam mimpi? Serius Yifan,"

Yifan mendesis kesal, ia kemudian menyambar dengan galak soda kaleng milik ayahnya hingga tidak tersisa satu tetes pun.

.

Woh.

Emosi.

.

"Iya, ayahku sayang. Zitao belum pernah kusentuh."

"Satu titik pun?"

"Satu titik pun."

"Leher?"

"Tidak."

"Dada?"

"Leher saja tidak apa lagi dada."

"Ckckck.."

Yunho mendesah prihatin, pria lima puluh lima tahun itu menggelengkan kepala secara dramatis kala mendengar jeritan hati putranya.

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan sebelum kau lahir nak?"

"…"

"Sewaktu pacaran, tidak boleh menyentuh. Saat sudah menikah, malah tambah parah."

"Entah, ini mungkin salah ayah, dulu memboboli ibu terlebih dulu."

"…"

.

.

.

.

Yunho tertohok.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kenapa tidak mau disentuh Yifan-gege?"

Jaejoong mulai menyerukan pertanyaannya dengan nada manis dan lembut.

Maklum, namanya masih kecil, jadi harus dilembuti.

.

.

Zitao hanya menunduk dan memainkan jemarinya yang sekarang sudah terhiasi cincin pernikahan cantik.

Matanya menatap kearah benda bulat dalam jari manisnya itu, masih segan untuk bertatap muka dengan 'ibu' baru'nya.

.

"Ka—kata, Baekhyun-jiejie, itu..akan..menyakitkan."

.

.

.

.

.

**PRANK!**

.

.

Pecahan piring tiba-tiba terdengar keras dari balik kepala Jaejoong.

.

Benar-benar deh, kakak menantunya ini, rupanya gadis itu yang membuat Yifan merasakan tekanan batin yang teramat sangat.

.

.

.

"Tau darimana, upu…?"

'Upu'

Haha.. lucunya.

Jaejoong kembali bertanya dengan nada halus, jemarinya mulai bergerak mengusap tangan menantunya yang masih bertaut erat sedari tadi.

.

.

"...kan Zitao belum 'mencobanya'."

Zitao mulai memberanikan diri mendongak, ia menatap kearah ibu mertuanya itu dengan pandangan mata bulat yang mengerjap lucu.

Bibir bawahnya mengerucut secara reflek.

.

Tahan Jae, jangan cubit-cubit.

.

.

"Memang tidak akan sakit, ma?"

Zitao bertanya dengan ekspresinya yang tidak juga berubah, Jaejoong bahkan tersenyum lebar dibuatnya.

"Tidak kok, Zitao pasti terbiasa nantinya,"

"Tapi jiejie bilang…"

"Ah! begini saja…" Jaejoong menjentikan jarinya, ia kemudian beralih menatap kearah ponsel pintar putih milik Yifan yang tergeletak di meja nakas tepat disisi kanan tempat tidurnya.

"…coba sekarang, Zitao tanya lagi pada jiejie."

Jaejoong segera menyabet ponsel pintar itu dan memberikan kepada menantunya, alismatanya bergerak-gerak keatas.

.

Wah. Ini tanda.

.

Nyonya BooJae sedang memikirkan rencana picik.

.

.

.

Zitao mengerjap dengan bingung, alis matanya naik tinggi-tinggi dengan apik.

"Kenapa pakai ponsel gege, pakai punyaku sa—"

"A—a, Zitao-iie. Sudah telfon saja,"

Jaejoong mendorong tangan Zitao, memberi gesture pada menantunya itu untuk segera melakukan apa yang ia minta barusan.

.

.

Zitao dengan ekspresi bingung tetap melakukan apa yang diminta ibunya, ia mencari nama kakak termudanya itu di list contact milik suaminya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun.

(—tidak ditemukan—)

Choi Baekhyun.

(—tidak ditemukan—)

.

.

Zitao mengernyit, ia mulai kebingungan karena tidak menemukan nama kakaknya dalam list di ponsel Yifan.

.

'Apa gege tidak menyimpannya ya?'

.

.

Zitao menggeleng samar, membuyarkan dugaan anehnya barusan.

Jaejoong yang melihat tingkah laku anak menantunya ini ikut mengernyit, "Kenapa, sayang?"

.

Zitao tersentak kecil, matanya beradu pandang dengan mata doe ibu mertuanya ini.

"A—ah, itu.. tidak ada nama Baekhyun-jie disini, ma."

Jaejoong kembali mengernyit, ia kemudian mengambil alih ponsel anaknya sembari sesekali menatap kearah Zitao.

"Perasaan mama saja atau apa ya, tapi sepertinya Yifan menyimpan semua nomer ponsel saudarimu, Zi."

Zitao mengangkat bahu bingung.

Jaejoong kembali membuka list kontak diponsel Yifan, mengetikan nama Baekhyun, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Mengulang lagi dengan mengetikan nama 'Baekhyun Choi', tapi tetap tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Kok tidak ada ya?"

"Ya sudah mama, pakai punya Zitao sa—"

"Ah! Ketemu, sayang!"

.

Zitao baru saja ingin menyarankan agar mereka menelfon kakaknya itu dengan ponselnya saja, tapi kembali terurung kala Jaejoong memekik senang karena berhasil menemukan nama Baekhyun dalam ponsel Yifan.

Nomer ponsel dengan nama kontak; Wanita separuh iblis. CB.

.

.

.

.

Zitao lalu segera melakukan apa yang diminta ibunya, menunggu beberapa detik sampai akhirnya sambungan telfon itu diangkat oleh kakaknya.

"Yeobose—"

"Ngghh.. Y—ya. Yeobo—nghh.. sebentar Yeol.. uh, Yifan menel—pon kuhh."

"Sedang apa?"

Jaejoong berkata dengan nada yang dibuat-buat agar terdengar lebih berat.

Mengabaikan fakta Zitao yang sedang melongo besar-besar kala mendengar jawaban kakak termudanya itu.

.

.

"Ten..tuh sajahh.. Yeol..ah! jebal! Making love, pabbo! Ke..kenapahh.. masih.. haha.. belum bisa melakukannya dengan adikku ya? Haha.. uh.. Yeol! Kena kau!"

.

.

.

**Tut-tut-tut.**

.

.

.

Zitao melongo lebar.

Jaejoong tersenyum misterius.

Kalau kalian mau menyandingkan, smirk Jaejoong tadi percis sekali dengan Yifan.

.

.

"See baby? She is liar."

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Gege.."

Yifan tadinya sedang sibuk dengan lawakan dari televisi, yang nyatanya bisa membuatnya tertawa gahar. Sesekali ia bertepuk tangan tanpa sadar—gerak reflek saat Yifan tertawa.

Sebelum suara manis itu masuk keindera pendengarannya.

Ada Zitao, istri kecilnya yang sedang menatapnya sembari mengigit pelan bibir bawah merahnya, tangannya bertaut erat sekali.

.

"Oh, Peach, ada apa? Apa sudah selesai bicaranya?"

Yifan bertanya sambil berusaha menahan tawanya agar teredam, Zitao mengangguk perlahan sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Yifan.

Jaejoong tiba-tiba turun dari anak tangga, menggeser posisi duduk Yifan agar ia bisa duduk tepat disisi tubuh suaminya.

.

"Yi—temani Zitao."

Begitu titah ibunya, Yifan lalu mengangguk dan menghampiri Zitao, gadis itu masih menunduk walau Yifan sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Hey, kau kenapa?"

Yifan bertanya dengan suara lembut, kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Zitao, hingga wajah gadis cantik itu bisa bertatapan dengannya.

Zitao menggeleng samar. Ia balik menggenggam tangan besar Yifan yang menangkup belah pipinya.

"Gege.."

"Hmm..?"

"..tidur yuk."

.

.

.

Ngik-ngik-ngik.

.

.

"Ayo."

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Tadi habis bicara apa sih dengan mama?"

Yifan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh ramping Zitao, mereka sedang—ihik—tertidur dengan nyaman sambil berpelukan erat diatas kasur.

.

.

.

Duileh. Ihik.

.

.

.

Zitao menggeleng samar, rambut hitam terurainya bergesek dengan alas tidurnya saat ia menggerakan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak ada.."

"Bohong."

"Gege.."

"Apa?"

"Mau melakukan itu denganku tidak?"

"Ya, mau lah.."

.

.

"..APA?!"

.

.

.

Yifan tersentak dan dengan reflek merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk.

Ia menatap kearah Zitao dengan mata dan belah bibir yang membola.

.

.

Perasaan udah diajarkan untuk tidak berpikiran kotor.

Entah kenapa otaknya masih suka berkhayal.

.

.

"Hah.. khayalanku."

"Apanya yang mengkhayal?"

"Aku mengkhayal kau mengajakku, melakukan hal.. ah, sudahlah."

".."

.

.

Zitao ikut menposisikan dirinya menjadi duduk, ia lalu mendekatkan wajah cantiknya kearah Yifan, menatap mata suaminya itu dalam dan mengusap rambut halusnya.

"Tidak mengkhayal 'kok gege… aku sungguhan."

.

Detik berganti, Yifan masih belum bereaksi apa-apa, ia masih berkedip sesekali tanpa bersuara,

"Ap—apa?"

.

.

Zitao mengecup belah bibir Yifan yang berwarna merah muda lembut, bibir mungil itu memberi kecupan berulang layaknya kepak kupu-kupu.

"Jebal.."

Yifan menutup belah matanya, lalu menghela nafas samar.

"Sayang—" pria itu mengusap mata Zitao yang terkatup dengan ibu jarinya, merasakan tekstur halus bulu mata lentik hitam itu baik-baik.

"—aku tidak mau melakukannya jika kau merasa terpaksa, itu akan menyakitimu."

.

"Gege…"

"Tidak usah dipaksakan, oke..?"

Yifan mengecup kening istrinya dengan lembut. Mengusap surainya dan tersenyum tampan.

"…jja, tidur."

.

.

.

Grep!

.

.

"Gege."

Zitao menahan gerak tubuh Yifan, ia memilin perlahan piyama putih Yifan yang senada dengan miliknya.

.

"Ajari aku.. aku sudah dewasa, dan aku mau melakukannya dengan suamiku, aku tidak merasa dipaksa. Aku memang ingin melakukan..nya."

Pipi Zitao memerah secara cepat saat ia selesai mengatakan keinginannya pada Yifan.

.

.

.

Caileh, dedek. Udah gede.

.

.

.

"Zi—"

Yifan menatap Zitao lagi.

Gadis itu mengigit bibir bawahnya perlahan.

Matanya mamandang Yifan dengan pendar menggemaskan.

.

"Baiklah.. akan aku ajarkan hal baru untukmu."

.

.

.

**Chu!**

.

.

.

Yifan mengecup bibir merah berbentuk layaknya anak kucing kecil itu perlahan,

Hanya menempel, tapi Zitao sudah tersentak, matanya membuka dengan sayu.

Pergerakan Yifan mulai, bibir itu mulai memperdalam ciuman keduanya, bergantian memanjakan bagian kenyal atas lalu yang bawah.

Mengigiti dengan lembut, membuat Zitao reflek mengenggam piyama bagian punggung yang Yifan kenakan.

.

.

Ciuman itu terlepas sementara, Yifan tersenyum hangat dan mencium kembali kening itu dengan dalam. Bibir itu kemudian beralih kebagian rahang dan hidung mancung istrinya.

Bergerak lagi kebagian leher, mengecup dengan ringan hingga menimbulkan jejak kemerahan.

Bibir itu berpindah gerak lagi, kini mengeksplor bagian depan tubuh Zitao, membuat gadis itu merasa sesuatu yang baru kali ini ia rasakan.

Matanya terpejam lalu terbuka kembali dengan sayu, entah kenapa tapi Zitao mendadak merasa isi kepalanya kosong.

Yang ia sadari Yifan mulai bergerak kebagian dadanya, dan terlintas sesuatu dalam fikirannya—

.

'Ayah, Ibu, Kakak..  
Aku sudah dewasa..  
Ibu.. aku harap, aku bisa menjadi ibu yang baik seperti ibu nantinya,  
Ayah.. terimakasih sudah menyayangi dengan luar biasa,  
Kakak… aku mencintai kalian lebih dari apapun.  
dan, Yifan gege, terima kasih sudah mengajariku banyak hal baru.  
Jadilah Ayah yang baik nantinya.  
Aku mencintai kalian,  
Gege. Aku sangat mencintaimu.'

.

.

.

* * *

**END**

* * *

.

.

**YOSH!  
Ini selesai! Ini selesai! Selesai!  
Gak punya utang lagi yes‼ /sembah sujud/**

**Terima kasih banyak yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini dari awal,  
semua yang sudah memberi kritik yang membangun, saran yang luar biasa hebat,  
dan protes yang luar bisa menyesakkan.  
/desuwh/**

**Terima kasih untuk semua readers, favoriters (?), followers, dan silent readers.  
awas silent readers, ku kutuk kau untuk terus mencintaiku. Lmao.**

**INI SMUTT KAN? YA KAN?**  
**JIJIK'I KAN? BIKIN GELI KAN?**  
**Sabodo teuing ah, **  
**oke, sudah. Selesai.**  
**tinggalkan review terakhir kalian ya ^_^**  
**siapa yang mau minta sequel?**  
**haha.. sini duel aja, ku buat kau mencintaiku nanti,**

**paay~~ upu-upu!**


End file.
